Past becomes present: A lion's mane
by lunaristar
Summary: OWAJ flick. What happens when two kindred spirits reunite after 5 long years? what happens when your best friend loves the guy your supposed to be with?
1. The past begins

Chapter 1 – The past begins.

"Get up Angie!" I rolled over I my bed angrily 'I am so not a morning person,' I heard her footsteps stomping down the hallway and hid under the covers as my door burst open.

"Today is the day," She began dramatically as she ripped the bed covers off. I snatched at them helplessly. "That we reunite with the troublesome twins and co," She said. I opened my eyes and glanced at my bedside clock, it blinked 7.29am a couple of times before it beeped loudly and the words "REUNION!" flashed in bright red.

I slapped it angrily, as it smashed on the floor. "Damn," I muttered before getting up, I picked my wand up and fixed it.

"Anyway, Fred said he and his double will meet us at his shop in an hour, he's contacted everyone else already," Alicia said her brown hair falling pin straight down her back.

"By the way I need your denim purse, you know the shoulder bag one?" She asked rummaging through my closet throwing my other bags on the floor regardless of my glares.

"It's on the top shelf," I said sitting up, I yawned loudly and stoop up stretching, I heard the phone ring and snatched it from my bedside.

"Helwo?" I yawned as I stood up. I heard a squeal on the other side; I held the phone away from my ear wincing as the scream turned into animated speech. I rolled my eyes putting it my ear once more.

"Hi Katie, yes I know, head over now? Jeez you're up early…for a change-" I held the phone away from my ear as me and Alicia shared a quick giggle, Katie's squeal edging us on. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah, Alicia is here already, sure but I'm still getting ready, oh shut up, no not really, been too busy with my job to talk to him but it'll be great to see him again, Oliver? You mean giant ego, brown hair, hazel eyes, quiditch maniac backstreet boy?" I asked looking at my nails. "I suppose, but I doubt with the fantastic career he has that he'll even have time for such peasants of people that we are, I'm not complaining, you remember how he was always followed by his bimbo adoring fans, it's annoying," I said as Katie began arguing "Look I'm going to get ready and you can head over now if you like, apparate to my kitchen and fix me some eggs," I said sniggering and hanging up. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and trudged into my bathroom.

"Hehe, pranks anyone?" I said aloud giggling to myself evilly. I jumped into the shower and let the warm run over my caramel coloured skin and drench my black wavy hair.

I washed up quickly and got out in 10 minutes, I dried off with a quick spell and slipped into my underwear. I looked at my clothes and shook my head. I walked into my bedroom and rummaged through my closet. I found a plastic covered dress and smirked. I took off the plastic admiring the dress.

The dress was made from red silk and golden colored chiffon. It was a simple spaghetti strapped dress that fell just above my knees. The silk was an underlay and the chiffon was draped neatly over it and was jagged cut above my knees.

I rummaged through my closet and found my cream corduroy jacket. I rummaged through my shelves and found some cute strappy cream heels. I slipped into the dress, popped the jacket over it and strapped on my heels. I looked in the mirror.

The girl looking back to me in the mirror was neither fat nor thin, neither ugly nor beautiful. She was just. Her black hair fell in loose waves curling at the tips on her lower back, her brown eyes sparkling with a hidden playfulness. Her body almost seemed to radiate her with her light.

'I've grown well over the years.' I giggled at the thought and rummaged through my dresser applying some light make up and finding some earrings and a cute necklace.

"I think I'm ready," I said looking at myself in the mirror once more. I grabbed my purse and looked into my wallet. '10 galleons should be enough to buy 2 dresses at Madame Malkirms, but I think I should take some money out,' I smiled to myself and lodged my wallet inside my tan purse along with my wand and other necessities.

"Hi Katie," I said as I jumped off the last step and sat down munching on some eggs she had place din front of me.

"You look nice today," She said as she began to dig into her plate. I smiled at her.

"Ladies, we haven't seen the guys in what 4-5 years?" I said as they both nodded "Might as well make a big come back," I said winking as both girls rolled their eyes.

"You think Oliver will hook me up with his agent?" I asked. Both girls shrugged.

"Who says the loser will even come?" Alicia said. I nodded my head

"- Hey he's not a loser! He's famous!" Katie said defensively. Alicia and I shared a knowing look between each other.

"You still have a thing for him don't you?" Alicia asked.

"No!" She retorted a little too quickly. I looked up at Alicia

"Denial!" We both said giggling.

"Look he's probably got another blonde haired/ blue eyed bimbo on his arm, get over him find another guy, what about Lee? I could fix you 2 up?" I said eyeing her. She shook her head her blonde hair flying around her.

"Not in his life, it's not like he suddenly got hotter over the past 4 years," Katie said as I shrugged.

"You never know, hell look at us…and aren't we gorgeous?" I said as Alicia began laughing, which soon turned to coughing I slapped her on the back and she thanked me with a smile as she sipped on her coffee.

I looked at my watch and stood up, swinging my bag off the counter. "I'll go ahead, I need to get some money out of Gringotts," I said picking up some floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace, the green flames tickling my toes as I stepped in.

"Wait for me! I want to check out Olivanders, I need to have my monthly wand check up," Katie said dashing over to me. We looked over expectantly to Alicia.

She sighed aloud putting the paper down; she took one last sip off her coffee, picking up the keys and her purse walking over to us.

"I might as well get a manicure at the new salon," She said looking at her feet.

"Oh, wait for us so we can have some girly chatter well we're there," I said as she looked up excitedly.

"You mean?" She began; I nodded my head and threw the powder into the flames, yelling loudly and clearly "Diagon Alley."

I skipped over happily to Gringotts as Katie waved us goodbye as she walked over to Olivanders. "Meet us in 5!" I yelled as Katie nodded and I walked into Gringotts.

I grabbed my key and waited patiently as the queue slowly lessened. 5 minutes later.

I smiled happily as I placed the handful of Galleons in my wallet. I saw Katie wave at us and we joined up walking around looking for the aforementioned Salon.

We walked around and we passed Madame Malkirms, I smiled at the 2 as they shook their heads. I smiled and dragged them in with me. I found a couple of dresses and some accessories. I paid for them looking at both the girls. They sighed and picked up the bags for me as we exited the shop.

We began walking around aimlessly looking for the salon. I glanced quickly at all the signs as Alicia and Katie tottered around after me. I saw a giant pink sign and pointed at it, the two followed my arm and looked at the sign, I saw a frown cross Alicia's face.

"Pinkie Parlor?" I asked. Katie scratched her chin as me and Alicia looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, I've heard of that, it was one of the best Salon's since 1987's burnt down last week, it was in the Daily Prophet," Katie said looking at me. I shrugged.

"Come on than, we've got an hour to waste, sitting, getting our nails done…and talking," I said as the girls giggled and we ran towards the shop.

The lady at the counter smiled as we entered, the wind blowing through our hair. I swished it dramatically as the girls giggled at me. I looked at them pouting as we jumped into a pose, the people in the parlor started clapping. We broke into laughter bowing as everyone shared a laugh. 'I like this place,' I walked up to the counter and looked up at the lady.

"Quite an entrance you made there," the lady said her glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose much like McGonagall's.

"Thank you-" I eyed for nametag, looking around, I noticed a card on the desk and squinted my eyes for the name "uh- Janif-Jennifer," I said looking at her smiling. She let out a soft giggle.

"My name is actually Gwenivive, anyway what can I do for you lovely ladies," She said smiling; we looked at each other sharing a look of likeness.

"Can we get our nails done?" I asked politely, she nodded and gestured for us to walk over to the small café.

"Y'know we're looking for a hair model at the moment," She began as she sat us down, I looked at the girls raising my eyebrows, 'this is new'

"What do you think?" She asked as three girls came over and began cleansing our hands.

"Sure why not?" I said shrugging my shoulders as Alicia and Katie giggled at me giving me a thumbs up.

"Just write down your details here, and we'll call in a couple of days," She said handing me a piece of parchment and a pen. I jotted down my name, address and contact numbers before handing it to her as I picked out a light golden color.

"So? Alicia excited to see George? Your once huggle bunny?" I asked as Katie let out a giggle.

"I think he's already got a girlfriend now, at least that's what Lee told me," Alicia said sipping her tea as the lady gave it to her.

"Your still in contact with Lee?" Katie asked as she sipped her Cappuccino.

"Of course I am, I mean Angelina is still in contact with Fred right?" She asked looking at me. I hid my expression as I sipped my Hot chocolate.

"Ange', please tell me your still talking to him?" She asked looking at me.

"Well he's not talking to me either, neither is he owling me, dating me, calling me. Nothing, plus I've moved on…far beyond," I said gesturing flamboyantly.

"Well you 2 better play nice today," Katie said waving a finger at me as the nail polish began to dry.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," I said as I stretched my fingers. "Nice, thanks," I said as the girl gave me a piece of paper gesturing Gwenivive, I nodded and read it. '3 sickles, not bad,' I looked up and saw she had set the timer for 10 minutes.

"I wonder if George's girlfriend is hotter than me?" Alicia questioned. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, puh-lease, I bet she doesn't have a bod like yours, maybe a set of prosthetic double d's but definitely not a bod, nor personality," I said as she smiled thankfully at me.

I heard the bell go off and sighed, I stood up both girls following. I handed over the docket as Alicia and Katie held theirs. I snatched them from their hands and smiled.

"My shout," I said as the 2 girls hugged me, their arms full from my bags. I handed over a couple of galleons and she handed me a receipt. I thanked her and we walked out into Diagon Alley.

I hurried through the streets and turned to look at the girls bustling behind me. "damn it Angelina? Do you know a charm or something to make them lighter?" Katie asked as she came to stand 2 metres away from me.

"Good idea, I know just the one," I pointed my wand at the bags they both held out in front of me.

"Why didn't you think of this earlier?" Katie said pointedly. I took aim "_mini-"_

"Because she doesn't have the brain capacity for it," A voice whispered into my ear.

"_-mesis_," I jumped and my aim wandered. I turned around and wrapped my former captain into a big hug.

"Jeez! Why did you have to scare me like that!" I said leaning back and slapping him playfully on the chest, his arms still loosely around my waist.

"Well. Hi to you too," He chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! Katie!" Alicia exclaimed. I turned around and heard a slight squeaking as Alicia knelt down, holding her palm upwards.

I smiled down sheepishly as the miniature Katie flailed her arms about angrily, my shopping neatly by her sides.

"Angelina I'm going to kill you for this! You better know a spell to fix me or I am so going to hex you into oblivion, oh hi Oliver," Katie said turning on Oliver and smiling sweetly.

"Hello, Katie, how are you?" Oliver asked. I saw Katie stumble backwards before quickly regaining her composure.

"Minty Fresh." She gasped, fixing her hair "Counter spell?" She asked looking at me. I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Uh, that spell just happens to be written handily on a piece of parchment at home," I said smiling sheepishly

"Argh! Petrificus Totalus!" Katie squeaked pointing her tiny wand at my nose, I twitched my nose and than sneezed.

"Here," Oliver handed me a handkerchief, I looked at it weirdly before blowing my nose on it "Why don't we go see the twins, they should know something," Oliver said, I handed him back the hanky after 'scourgify'ing it. I noticed how close we were and stepped back Alicia eyeing me weirdly. I spun around looking for the shop, quickly noticing it as people bustled around outside it.

I pushed my way through to read the sign that people angrily read "Closed due to family reunion?" I said as Alicia came to stand beside me, Oliver behind her. I Smiled to them and rammed the door open.

"PEOPLE THIS IS BREAKING AN ENTRY, WE SAID WE HAVE A FAMILY BLOODY REUNION!" Fred bellowed his back turned as he and his brother packed things on shelves.

"We are your bloody family!" I said laughing as the 2 turned around. I ran up to Fred and wrapped my arms around him kissing him on the cheek as he spun me around. Alicia and George nervously hugging each other.

"Oliver, I didn't think you'd make it?" Fred said stepping back and looking at him.

"Oh, you know, it's our season break so I thought why not?" He said shrugging as I pulled Fred in for another hug.

"Excuse me!" A tiny voice squeaked, I turned around and saw Katie sitting on the register as Lee prodded her the end of his quill.

"Angel cakes? Did you do that shopping charm again?" George said shaking his head at me. I looked at the floor, my eyes glancing upwards at him.

"And on a person, with your horrible aim?" Fred countered as my eyes darted to him.

"I didn't know that silwy, Oliver over here was going to make miss my target," I said twisting my foot innocently as I smiled innocently at him.

"Can you fix it? Pwease?" I said smiling at the two. They lifted their wands and muttered a charm. In a flash of blue, she was sitting cross-legged on the counter as Lee looked up at her adoringly.

"Thank you's!" I said pulling both of them into a hug as they ruffled my hair before stepping back.

"You know you got hot over the past 4/5 years?" Fred said before blushing. I spun around on my heel, flicking my hair at him.

"Do you like it? Do you want it?" I said smiling seductively as his eyebrows shot upwards. He stepped towards me and I stepped back so I slipped from his grasp.

"Tsk, tsk. Freddie baby," I said pinching his cheeks "You have to work for it, just like everyone else," I said as he looked at me sadly.

"Fred honey?" A female voice called, I peered around him and my jaw dropped open along with Katie's and Alicia's

"Angela, sweetie you should be lying down!" Fred said walking over to her. I side glanced Alicia and she looked back at me just as horrified.

There stood an almost replica of me but pregnant. "So…?" George began cutting into the silence.

"Oh sorry, this is Angela, my fiancé," Fred said gesturing her as I felt everyone's eye's turn on me. 'Oh my gosh, this is weird,'

I let out a giggle and held my hand out "Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson but people call me po-go," I said laughing.

"Since when do we call you po-go?" Alicia asked. I shrugged my shoulders looking at her.

"Since I lost the nick name Angel," I said winking as Fred let out a nervous laugh.

"Anyway what are we going to do today?" Katie asked looking at Oliver. I poked my tongue out at Lee and he squinted his nose at me.

"Well I say we have picnic, I know a great park around these parts, with a huge field somewhere…perhaps a quick game?" He asked as everyone groaned. I let out a chuckle and walked towards the door.

"Come on guys, for old time sakes?" I said as I walked out the door. I felt someone grab my hand and turned around only to look up into the familiar eyes of Fred Weasley.

"I wanted to tell-" He began; I placed a finger upon his lips.

"Today is for having fun, bring your wife, I don't mind…not one bit," I said winking at a guy who wolf whistled at me as he walked past.

"Y'know-" He began. I saw the door open and grabbed George's hand and Alicia's as I ran down the street giggling. I felt Alicia's hand slip from mine and turned around only to be tackled midriff and pulled over someone's shoulder.

"Katie! Save me! The Oliver Wood has caught me captive under his impeccable charm and good looks," I said holding a hand to my head and fainting dramatically as he threw me off his shoulder and caught me in his arms.

"You sure got strong," I said as he placed me down gently as I saw the twins approaching behind us, Alicia, Lee and Katie lagging behind them. The twins shared a knowing look before looking at Oliver and me.

"Should I start running now?" I said to Oliver as I started backing away from the twins.

"I think you mean 'we' and yes I think we should!" He said as I grabbed his hand and we ran across the pitch. I clambered up a tree as I held my hand out offering him a hand. He took it gingerly.

"Hey what are you 2 doing!" George called. I looked up and felt my other hand lose grip and soon found myself falling.

"Nice Angel Cakes, really nice," Lee said looking down on me. I opened my eyes and saw I was straddling Oliver. He lifted his arms above his leaning on them as he smirked down on me as I sat up.

"Do you always wear garters?" George asked. I looked down and saw my garter on. I slapped my forehead.

"Why do I always end up wearing kinky stuff in awkward situations!" I said smiling to myself.

"Hey Oliver, having a good perve?" Alicia asked. I looked down on him and saw his eyes wandering over me.

"What would your blonde bimbo say if she saw that!" I said pulling my skirt down.

"What blonde bimbo?" He asked, I looked at him weirdly before pulling a thumbs up at Katie who blushed hiding her face in her hands.

"Come on let's eat," Fred, said as he put down the basket, his pregnant wife sitting down beside him.

I got up off Oliver and helped him up. "You sure your single?" I whispered looking at him intently.

"Depends on who's asking?" He said winking; I slapped him on the chest playfully and ran over to the picnic.


	2. It's times like these

AN: I don't anything JK Rowling. Also someone please review me! Tell me what you think? Is it good? Bad? Review please?

Chapter 2 – it's time like these…

I picked up a sandwich from the platter and looked over the pregnant version of me, she looked up and smirked.

"You know it's really weird, you look just like the non pregnant version of me," Angela said laughing. I laughed along with her 'Guess Fred didn't tell her about me,'

"I know, at least I'll know what I look like pregnant," I said giggling as I rubbed my belly as she let out a snort.

I side glanced at Alicia who was laughing with us. "Did the twin's bake these by any chance?" Katie asked looking at the two. They shook their heads.

"We actually, thought it'd be nice to have some food from Hogwarts, we asked Professor McGonagall if we could get some delivered," George began. I looked at Alicia who smiled knowingly at me as we both turned to Fred.

"She was reluctant until we told her our plan-" Fred said as Lee nodded his head confirming it.

"-Of action to kidnap all" George said as I shook my head in disbelief

"-The elves and brainwash them to think" Fred said I turned a curious eye at them

"-Pranks are the proper way to clean," George finished as we all let out a laugh.

"Oh the amusement that would have been," I said dreamily as I finished the sandwich. I looked around and saw that Oliver was staring at me with a weird look on his face. I giggled at him and he shook his head.

"What?" He asked his Scottish brogue prominent. I waved at him carelessly as Katie looked at me reproachfully.

"So, How's Puddlemere doing this season, el' capitan?" I asked as the familiar sparkle glittered in his eyes.

"It's fantastic, we're actually winning since I got on the team, well that's what Carl said, he's our manager and he thinks that's why were winning this year, but I don't want to sound too modest in saying I'm not great, but well I am and-" He began hurriedly only to stop as I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"We get the drift, your doing great," I said as he smiled at me snatching my hand off his mouth.

"Sorry, I got a bit excited," He said smiling. I felt my heart skip a beat and smiled back at him.

"Just keep that to yourself," I said winking as I sipped my pumpkin juice. I stood up and stretched.

"You can't be thinking of running now? You just ate," Alicia said looking at me in her motherly way.

"I'm not going to start running, _accio broom,_" I said pointing my wand in the air. My latest broom a 'lightning bolt 2K8' the fastest broom on the market. I cradled it in my arms petting it.

"My little baby," I whispered as Alicia rolled her eyes.

"She bought it last week and hasn't stopped babying it," Alicia said as the others laughed at me. I looked up glaring, before running my hand along the handle. I w\swung my leg over it and lifted into the air.

"Anyone care for a free flight on Angel wings airways?" I said gesturing the broom. They all protested until Oliver stood up.

"My captain, my captain, do you care for a ride?" I said smiling.

"Of course," he said as stepped forward, I turned my broom and hung in the air for him to hop on.

He swung his leg over the broom behind me and I smiled as he slid his arms around my waist. "Ooh!" I said nodding my head as Katie.

"Come on, I want to buy one of these, show me what it's got," He said his head resting on my shoulder.

"Hold on, you're in for a bit of turbulence," I giggled as he laughed at me, I pulled the broom upwards with a jerk and we sped through the air. I felt his hands clasp tightly around my waist as I swerved going downwards for a nose ward dive, I jerked it upwards and we skimmed the grass. I brushed one of my hands through the grass and picked a white flower as I passed it, I sniffed it smiling before, jetting forwards and swerving.

"The broom can reach speeds fast enough to rip off your clothes, but you have to have a good grip," I said as I peered at the long stretch off grass.

I pelted it forwards, laughing happily as everything passed us in a blur, before swerving to the right, coming to an abrupt stop at the end.

"So what do you think?" I asked lifting the handle slightly so we rose into the air a bit before gliding over to the rest of the group.

"I think I have to get my own one," He said chuckling, his chest rumbling against my back. I laughed with him as we came to a stop in front of the group.

He got off the broom swiftly and handed me a bouquet of flowers, similar to one I picked earlier.

"Bloody Charmer," I muttered sniffing the flowers. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Katie.

"Here you go, he picked them on the way," I said handing her the flowers. She looked up at Oliver and smiled.

"Thanks Oliver, that was so thoughtful of you," She said as he leaned down and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Lee…How is my good old buddy ol' pal?" I said wrapping an arm around his neck playfully and fuzzing his hair.

"I'm fine, jeez Ange' my hair!" He said slapping my arm away as I picked up a banana and peeled it. I was about to put it in my mouth before noticing the guys looking at me with anticipation. I let out a giggle and broke off a bit as they all groaned.

"So, what do you do Alicia, for a living?" George asked, I saw the glimmer of hope flash between them. Katie let out a small giggle as I joined in.

"You 2 are so cute together…even after all these years, your both single right? You should like '_be together'_," I said suggestively as they both blushed, Alicia glaring at me. I raised my hands up defensively.

"Look, I'm only pointing out the obvious," I said as Alicia glanced at George who took a gulp nervously.

"Helwo," I said (in a mocking kim-yun-jung-ill in team America, lol that movie is great) "you 2 like each other…still," I said as the 2 looked at each other.

"So, it's settled," I said clapping my hands together as everyone looked at me weirdly . "Tonight, we are going clubbing, George you go with Alicia, Katie and Oliver, Fred and Angela, and the last pair of singles, Lee and of course moi," I said tilting my head to one side smirking.

"Wait, how did I end up with Oliver- though I'm not complaining!" Katie said glancing at Oliver. I rolled my eyes

"Just shut up and look happy," I said, hearing the familiar beeping of my cellphone. I rummaged through my purse.

"Yello?" I answered smiling apologetically at everyone. "What! Like now? I'm busy but -really?" I asked smiling "Alright…I'll be there in 5," I hung up and stood up looking apologetically at everyone.

"People, I am sorry but I have a photo shoot to go to," I said sticking my phone in my purse.

"They called you the same day. That good? but why didn't you decline?" Alicia asked as she slowly leaned a little closer to George. I clapped my hands together excitedly.

"I'm going to be modeling with-" I squealed excitedly "The Chudley Cannons," I said as Oliver choked on his drink and the girls squealed excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet, their star chaser, Arion Hunter," I said dreamily as Alicia and Katie sighed with me.

"What's so great about the poof?" Fred asked receiving a high five from Lee and George. I looked at them both incredulously.

"Not only is he a really good chaser, he is also the most sought after male in the quiditch league, well after Ol' Ollie boy here," I said smiling at Oliver as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know all this?" Oliver asked. I smiled.

"We have a listing in our Restaurant, I write it up every morning," I said as Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Where do _you_ work anyway?" Lee asked. I smiled at him.

"I work at Q2, that new quiditch restaurant, in London," I said as Fred and George looked at each other.

"London? What part?" They both said.

"It's in the center of London, it's actually hidden like Diagon alley," I said as they both raised an eyebrow nodding approvingly.

"Isn't that the Quiditch Café that has a field view of one of the best quiditch terrains?" Oliver asked. 'Typical him to know that,' I nodded "Wow," he exclaimed. "I went there last week on Tuesday, they make a delicious strawberry shortcake," He said smacking his lips. I blushed 'I didn't think my recipe would be that delicious'.

"Uh guys? I'm going to be late, I really have to go, so let's meet up at the bar 'Horizontal slide,' later tonight at-" I looked at my watch "-8ish, I'll be the one dancing with a gorgeous guy on the dance floor," I said winking as I stepped to my right, smirking as a loud pop sounded through my ears.

I felt the familiar shortness of breath and opened the door to the shop. I heard another crack as. I turned the handle and pushed open the door and I was soon pulled into a huge crowd brushed flying everywhere, flashes going off in every direction.

"Excuse me! She is my client!" A female voice called. I blinked my eyes as a girl with blonde curly hair and tastefully placed pink streaks in her hair came up to me.

"You must be Angelina, I'm Tiffany Wilson, I'll be your stylist, you'll be representing me as your stylist," She said as she put me down in a chair and wheeled me over to the sink, leaning my head into place. She slowly drizzled warm water on my hair and began massaging my black locks with shampoo. I closed my eyes as she washed out the shampoo and squirted some conditioner in her hand.

"You've got great hair, it's so shiny and soft," She said massaging the conditioner into my hair.

"Really? I just use a 2 dollar bottle of 2 in 1, what do they put in that stuff?" I said as she laughed with me. I opened my eyes as she slowly lifted my head placing a towel around my neck as she wrapped my hair in a towel.

"Okay, since it's your first time, what kind of hairstyle do you want?" She asked as she wheeled me over to mirror, I saw a camera and winked as he flashed the camera.

"I'd like something for a party tonight," I said as she began drying my hair. "- You know something sexy, yet sweet, subtly attractive, I suggest cute half up, loose curls down," I said as she ruffled her fingers through my hair as she pointed her wand at me and my hair dried magically.

"I think we can do that," She leaned around me and grabbed a pair of pink gloves, slipping them on, she held them over my head and I felt a warm tingly feeling run from her fingertips through to my head as I closed my eyes. "This is a new type of magical styling, these are called wonder gloves, just relax and let me do my magic," She said soothingly.

I felt my hair being pulled tight and pinned in random places as I sat relaxed in the chair. The tingling feeling soon left my head and I opened my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. My jaw dropped open.

"Wow, it's just as I imagined it," I said turning my head sideways as I looked at it in the mirror she held behind my head.

"Okay, now," She pulled me out of my seat, taking a look downwards. "You should be runway model too, but, for now let's just-" She smoothly took the jacket off my shoulder and smoothed my dress down; she smiled at me and ushered me over to the photographers. "Just smile, say that you come here every week to get your hair done by me, go," She said as I smiled at the sight of the chaser.

"Hi, you must be-" He said holding a hand out I took it gingerly.

"-yeah, I'm Angelina and I saw your game last week, fantastic Fromince Floop, I noticed that extra burst of speed you gave at the end. It was the perfect touch," I said as he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You sure know a lot for a girl?" he said smiling at me, his pearly whites almost entrancing me.

"You implying that girls don't know anything about Quiditch Arion?" A girl with brown hair asked appearing behind him with another girl who had the same colored hair, but blue eyes instead of the brown her friend had. My mouth dropped open and pushed him Arion aside pulling the girls in for a big hug.

"Oh my gosh! Jeanette Wilmer and Kelly Appleton! You 2 are like my fashion idols!" I squealed as the girls smiled happily. I pulled back looking at their outfits.

"Ooh, love the Robes," I said pointing at Jeanette, her brown eyes sparkling with laughter.

"You must be Angelina Johnson, I've heard of you from-" Jeanette looked over to 'oh my gosh is that! Oh my holy mother- He knows me!' she looked back at me smiling "-A friend of mine, he says you're a good player back in Hogwarts," She said motioning to me.

"I'm not that bad, I suppose, could've scored a few more goals than I did," I said as the photographer came by, he screwed on a light bulb and told me to stand by Arion.

"Okay, Arion, put your arm around Angelina, great," I smiled blushing as I he slipped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him smiling as he poked his tongue out at me.

_1 and half hours later_

"One final group photo, Angelina, you up front, everyone crowd around her and act like her hair is amazing," The photographer said. I smiled as everyone pointed at my hair in fake awe. The Photographer thrust a sign into my hands I looked over at it, 'Quiditch player's in the making?' I looked up with a confused look on my face as the camera went off.

"That's a wrap, you can all go home now," He said picking up his film and camera before storming out of the shop. I looked around as everyone grabbed their things. I walked over to Tiffany as she held out my jacket and purse.

"Okay, I figure since your new to the scene, I could give you a head start," She handed me a note. "Owl this guy and ask him for some help for your quiditch career, he'll know what to do?" she said as I hugged her. I slipped my jacket on over my shoulders and looked in the mirror.

"You want to come have dinner with us?" Arion asked as the beaters, Andrew Nelson and Bobby Jay, walked past winking at me.

"Uh, sure, but I'm headed over to the bar later on, to meet with some friends later on," I said as he smiled his winning smile.

"How bout we all go to the pub and meet your friends after, I'm sure they're as hot as you," He said, I slapped him on the arm as he guided me out the door.

Dinner was spent talking about this career, I could only dream of about Quiditch. I laughed as Arion ushered me past the bouncer at the doorway of Horizontal Slide, people in the line groaning.

"Drink!" Andrew shouted as he ushered us over to the bar. He poured us all a shot of fire whiskey. "My shout," Andrew yelled over the music tossing over a few Galleons.

"Let's Dance!" I yelled after gulping the whiskey in one quick swallow. I grabbed Bobby Jay's hand and Arion's. I pulled us through the crowd as people smiled at the two Quiditch players, glaring at the girl with them i.e. me.

I swayed my hips softly, laying a hand on Arion's shoulder as he grasped my hips both of us swaying our hips in the time to the beat; I looked around and saw Bobby Jay and Andrew dancing with Jeanette and Kelly. I smiled happily as I turned around looking up into Arion's soft blue eyes sparkling in the floor lights. I smiled as he began singing along to 'Twista – Overnight Celebrity,' I giggled as he looked at me singing along to the song. He twirled me around and I leaned my back into him as he sung the words into my ear. I smirked happily as his soft blonde hair fell into his eyes.

"You look so hot right now," He whispered, I turned around and looked at him as we stared at each other. 'I have got be dreaming, The _Arion Hunter_ thinks I'm hot?' He slowly began leaning in, his eyes beginning to close, I began to close my eyes smirking widely.

"ANGEL CAKES!" I turned around only to hear Arion sigh as his neck found a place in the crook of my neck.

"Oliver?" I yelled over the blearing music. I felt Arion's head shoot up and turned to look at him, he looked up in awe.

"You know _the_ Oliver Wood?" Arion asked looking at me. I rolled my eyes grabbing his hand as I walked over to a squealing Katie and Alicia.

"Hey Ollie, did you miss me that much you had to interrupt?" I asked as I reached him kissing him on both cheeks.

"Oh you know me, had to get my word in," He said looking at my hand. I lifted my hand to my eyes and saw small splotches of pink disappearing. 'What was I- oh yeah, holding hands with Arion, is he intimidated or something?' I turned to look at a nervous looking Arion.

I smiled as I saw Alicia walk onto the dance floor with George. "Great!" I exclaimed as I nodded at George and Alicia, Oliver let out a chuckle.

"I knew you could do it," Oliver said patting me on the head as Arion, placed a tentative hand on my hip.

"Now for the next couple," I said looking at him evilly. He looked down worriedly. I looked to his right. 'Wasn't Katie just? -' I turned to look on the dance floor 'I should've seen this coming,' I shook my head as I saw her and Lee at the bar, Lee was whispering into her ear something that made her laugh.

"So who have I got than?" Oliver said looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You can't have me unless you work for it," I said, walking away from the two guys, a silent challenge passed between them.

I felt someone grab my arm and turned around as I saw a guy wearing an earpiece and dressed entirely in black. "You wanna dance on the pole?" He said cocking his head to the center stage where girls were dancing provocatively. I smiled as I saw Arion and Oliver run up behind the guy.

"Sure why not, Honey," I said winking at the bouncer, he smiled a pearly white smile and ushered me onto the small stage. I looked down on the crowd as the song bleared through speakers on each side of the stage. I gulped as some people stopped to stare at me.

I held the pole in one hand, as I leaned back swinging my leg around it and twirling around as I began letting the beat take over me. Before I knew what I was doing I was dancing wildly, my hips swaying seductively, I pulled the lone pin (which was holding my hair up) out as my hair fell gracefully down my back. I twirled my head as my hair flared around me as I swayed my hips. Somewhere I heard in the distance guys hooting and whistling. I opened my eyes and realized the position I was in. I blushed and smiled sheepishly and looked around through the crowd as people applauded. I knelt down and grabbed the rail as I jumped over it.

"I didn't know you danced so well Angelina, must be all that Quiditch you done in the past," Arion said looking at me. I looked past his shoulder and my eyes widened.

I looked at Oliver who looked at who I was looking over at. His mouth dropped open as the two bustled over to us.

Arion waved at me catching my attention "Oh, sorry but I got to go, catch you up sometimes," He said as he sauntered off with a girl who sat next to us at the bar.

"What do I do? What do I do!" I said waving my hands all fidgety. I looked around and saw the two nearing me.

"Why don't you kiss someone, it'll keep him off your trail." Oliver chuckled. I thought over the idea, as Fred was only 3 meters away from us weaving through the crowd.

I looked around franticly, and as Fred came to stand in front of me, I flailed my arms nervously as I jumped on the balls of my feet as Fred was 2 meters away now before turning to Oliver and pulling him into a rough kiss.

It was as if time had come to a stand still, I kissed him deeply and he soon responded. I felt my arms slide up around his neck as his arms slipped around comfortably around my waist the music blearing through our ears as people danced circles around us. I finally leaned back looking dazedly at Oliver. 'Damn he's a good kisser, I forgot it was even him,'

"Hey," I turned my head and I smiled nervously, I felt my lips slightly swollen from the kiss.

"Oh hello Fred, Didn't see you there," I said smiling sheepishly as I saw Alicia, Katie, Lee and George staring open jawed a little distance away.

"I-well me and Angela were just coming in to say hello, since we didn't get much of a chance to…" He looked up at me with teary eyes. I winced and looked around for any escape.

"Well, Oh hi Angela!" I said excitedly as she came to stand next Fred.

"Hi Ange', Fred darling what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked. I felt Oliver's hand tighten around my waist and glanced up at him. He nodded at a drunken person stumbling a little way from us, before raising his eyebrows slightly at me 'Oh…' I smiled and let my eyelids droop.

I made to step over to Fred and stumbled as Oliver clung to my waist.

"Youuu sshhould sheee me danshing beforeshhh., I wazssshh awshome," I slurred as I wobbled in Oliver's arms. Everyone expelling an almost relieved sigh. I looked up at Oliver with lazy eyes.

"You knowsh…you're prettysshh hot?" I said falling into him letting our lips crash together. I leaned back smirking lazily as he looked at me with wide eyes, before shaking his head at me a smile placed on his lips.

"Oh…" I groaned as I clutched at my stomach. "I don't….feel shhoo goood," I mumbled as Oliver mumbled a quick 'I'll take her home,'

I held a hand over my mouth as people quickly got out of the way as Oliver ushered me outside.

I stumbled outside before sighing in relief "Thank you sooo much!" I said pulling him into a tight hug as he smiled after me.

"I must say you're quite the actor," He said chuckling.

"Well Capitan I learnt from the best," I said bowing to him as we began walking down the street.

"Where we going to go? I said I was taking you home," he said smiling.

"Well Meester Wood, let's hear about you and your love life? Maybe I can hook you up?" I said as he blushed.

"Love life? He he, how but, every girl I've been with since the beginning of my career wants me for my money," He said smiling weakly. I stopped him grabbing his hand. I looked up into his eyes.

"Oliver, I need to find you a girlfriend, your lonely," I said as he looked at me aghast.

"Lonely? I have everything I want, and a lifestyle where I don't have tie to be lonely," He said looking at me incredulously.

"Liar," I muttered. I intertwined my fingers with his smiling. "Misseur Wood, I think I owe you a drink," I said as we both began walking.

"Did you eat anything?" He asked.

"Ollie, you know me, I never drink unless I've even, after effects really suck," I said waving my hand as people stared at the two of us.

"So do Alicia and Katie live with you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No but they have all access to everything in my house, always borrowing my stuff got tired of having to let them in so I gave them a key…oh how I dread the day I decided to do such a stupid thing," I said shaking my head as he chuckled.

"Why do you own your apartment?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, at the moment, I'm actually looking for another place closer to work, I want a roommate too cause it's so expensive living on my own now, you know anywhere and anyone?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, don't know anyplace, I'm still living from place to place, hotel to hotel," He said as I looked at him aghast.

"You have to get a place, it's probably costing you a fortune!" I said looking at him surprised.

"Nah, it's only like a grand or two each week, no biggie," He said shrugging his shoulders. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Aw, come live with me, you can cover us both!" I said smiling playfully.

"I don't know, what do I get?" He said playfully side glancing at me, a smile playing across his lips.

"I can make some Strawberry Shortcake?" I said smiling jokingly.

"Sure why not? Let's go see if they got any booklets with some apartments at Property place," He said pulling my arm down the street.

"Uh…you know I was joking?" I said looking at him nervously.

"Come on, why not? You're looking for a roommate and I'm looking for an apartment, it's a win – win situation," He said as he picked up a booklet flipping through the pages.

"Don't you think that everyone will-" I began

"What everyone else thinks is none of our business, we're just friends sharing an apartment, it's what friends do right?" He asked. I nodded my head as much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"you know I hate to admit but your right," I said shaking my head.

"Well, than it's settled, tomorrow we're going house hunting," He said smiling at me.

"Fine, but your paying rent," I said as I leaned around him and picked up another

"Fine, but you have to make sure we're stocked up on everything and cook dinner," He said looking at me; I held my hand out and we shook hands. We began laughing at the seriousness of the situation as; I grabbed his hand my other arm full of pamphlets and booklets.

"Where to?" He asked. I smiled at him as we entered a supermarket. I saw a group of girls glance in our direction.

"You wait here, while I get us breakfast," I said smiling as I walked away.

I walked around the supermarket, buying some ingredients to make sme waffles and bought some more coffee beans and some fruit.

I went the check out and paid for it all. I smiled at the check out guy "you had fun last night?" He asked.

"You have no idea," I said winking as he handed me my change and I left. I stopped at the site. I sighed aloud.

"Oliver have you got a girlfriend?" A girl with blonde hair asked leaning against him

"Can I have your autograph?" a girl with brown hair asked holding out her lipstick and a napkin

"Will you take a photo with me?" a girl asked holding a camera, she leaned her face against Oliver and took a photo squealing excitedly.

"Are you looking for an apartment?" another girl asked pressing her chest up in front of him as she snatched the booklet from his grasp.

"Can I be your roommate?" The blonde girl asked.

He looked up and saw me and looked at m pleadingly. I walked over to him

"Hey Oliver? Ready to go home?" I asked, all the girls turned on me and I stood taller putting my quiditch face on, staring them all down.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked snottily

"Yeah, and what do you mean go home? Oliver is staying at the four seasons hotel," The brown haired girl said.

"Oliver do you want to come back to my place instead?" The girl holding the booklets asked as she ran a finger along his cheek.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the booklet out of her loose hand and grabbed Oliver by his shirt, retching him from their grasps.

"Sweetie, we don't want to be out too long, the paparazzi are everywhere," I said kissing him on the lips. The girls flattened their hair and looked around as Oliver looked down on me side glancing the girls and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hold tight," I whispered before apparating back to my apartment. I stepped out of his grasp and walked over to the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfy, I'm getting breakfast ready," I said as I glanced out the tiny window above the stove, it was still dark. I glanced at the clock it was two-thirty in the morning

"So we're looking for a one or two bedroom?" he said smirking as he flipped through some pamphlets.

"Two, you cheek," I said charming a knife to chop up some apples and banana's. I walked over and grabbed the mixer and began making the waffle mixture.

"Want a coffee?" I asked as I turned the waffle maker on

"Got any hot Chocolate?" He asked.

"Yeah, I make a mean one too," I said as I yawned as he came to sit at the counter.

"Want any help?" He asked. I shook my head as I poured some batter into the waffle maker. I charmed the knife to chop up some Honeydew melon and some oranges. I tossed the diced apples and bananas in a bowl as I turned on the steamer. I walked over to the fridge and leaned in rummaging around for the chocolate syrup.

"Nice," Oliver muttered, I turned around holding the syrup bottle in my hand. I looked up at him and saw him bushing behind the pamphlet. I rolled my eyes grabbing the milk and closing the fridge.

I charmed the batter to pour in automatically as the waffle tipped into a nearby plate. I started making the Hot chocolate.

"Well, see any good ones yet?" I asked. He pointed at one of the pamphlets as he flipped through a book.

I handed him his hot chocolate and sipped my one as I stopped the knife and tossed the fruit in the bowl as I levitated a bottle of whipped cream out of the fridge. I flipped open the pamphlet.

"This building is brand new, they're still building it!" I said looking at intently.

"So what it's almost done, two more months and it also is run by a wizard, which means discounts and plus 2 months gives us enough tie to change our address and stuff," He said. I looked at the photo.

"I can get us a penthouse apartment, and I mean buy it," He said flipping the page. "Plus the apartment will look nice," He said gesturing the photo.

"It definitely looks clean cut," I said glancing at the cream/peach coloured picture of the rooms.

"Well I think it's potential but let's keep looking," I said as I sipped my hot chocolate finishing it, I levitated the cup into the sink as I yawned tiredly as I divided the waffle into two plates. I divided the fruit salad and placed it on one side of the plate and squirted some whipped cream on. I handed him a fork and knife as I started slicing mine up. I charmed myself a cup of orange juice and started eating as I flipped through the pamphlet tossing any good one's over to Oliver as he passed some good ones to me.

I finished the breakfast quickly and walked over with the pamphlets sitting down on the couch. I pulled the blanket over my feet after I kicked my heels off. I looked up as Oliver sat down beside me; I looked up at him tiredly as he smiled his eyes drooping, I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That ones nice," I said tiredly as he yawned, I pulled the blanket over him. "You can go to sleep, if you like," I said leaning back as I read one of the pamphlets.

"Thanks, I got training tomorrow too," He said leaning his head on my lap, I nodded as I looked at the pamphlet.

I looked through about 5 pamphlets my eyes drooping, before I leaned back my head leaning on my arm lazily as my other hand lay on Oliver's chest.


	3. Awoken to something different

Chapter 3 – Awoken to something different

"You think anything happened last night?" Alicia asked standing over the two.

"Nah, Angelina wasn't that drunk, was she?" Katie asked a hint of hurt in her voice.

"I can't believe Oliver of all guys would take advantage of a drunk girl? Angelina of all people too," Fred, said sadly, George laying a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You think we should wake them up?" George asked.

"I don't think Ange' will be too happy bout that, you know how she loves her sleep," Alicia said as everyone shared a chuckle.

"You know, I am awake and you guys of all people should know if Oliver, I'm assuming Wood, took advantage of me, which he wouldn't. I would've kicked his arse back to Scotland and back," I mumbled as everyone looked at each other worriedly.

"By the way, why are you talking bout Oliver, it's not like he's here is he?" I said tiredly opening my eyes.

"Sweetie, look down," Alicia said pointing downwards. I rubbed my eyes and looked downwards. 'Awe, he looks cute when he's sleeping,'

"Oh that's right, he took me home last night and uh, he said something about staying here to make sure I was going to be alright, nothing happened I don't think," I said brushing away some hair from his face a small smile running along my lips.

"You know he looks almost innocent when he sleeps," I said as a smile forming at the corner of my lips.

"Yeah, he actually looks if possible sexier without his quiditch face," Katie said holding his limp hand. He shuffled about in his sleep and I pulled the blanket over his shoulders as he snuggled into my lap pulling both his hands together under his head.

"He's not 'that' sexy, look at us?" George said pulling his brother into his chest as the two huffed out their chests smiling, cocking an eyebrow. I leaned forward and pinched their cheeks.

"You two are a different kind of sexy, like quirky sexy, Oliver is like, 'I'm so hot, but I don't know it, jump me right now' sexy," I said as the two girls nodded giggling.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep," Oliver mumbled. I giggled as he nuzzled his nose into my leg. I leaned down blowing on his face so he scrunched up his nose irritably.

"Honey, your not at home," I whispered. His eyes shot open and I giggled at his expression leaning back on the couch as he sat up leaning on my stomach.

"Oh, hey guys?" He said tiredly as Katie looked at him smiling. I saw Lee behind her with his hand on her lower back. I rolled my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

"So why did everyone ambush my house? Did someone need a tamp? Someone want an autograph? Or maybe you came over for a bit of snooky?" I said as George, Fred and Lee looked at each other happily as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Actually, we came to congratulate you on this," Alicia said handing me the daily prophet. I opened it up and gasped.

"It's me? It's me! Oh my gosh it's me! On the cover!" I said standing up as Oliver's eyes skimmed across the paper quickly.

"You've been signed up for the Chudley Cannons? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"I didn't know?" I said gaping at the photo of me blinking a playful smile on my lips stupidly holding the sign 'Quiditch player's in the making,' I began reading the statement underneath it.

"Well technically I'm not under Chudley Cannons yet? Someone just mentioned I was on the team with you in Hogwarts, and…they are thinking of signing me up," I said as I looked at the window a few letters left on the sill. I lifted Oliver gently off of my lap and walked over to the window.

I picked up the small pile. "Oh wow," I said in awe like state. I walked over to Oliver and sat down right beside him as everyone crowded around me.

"I'm being scouted by…everyone, Holyhead Harpies, the England international team, Chudley Cannons and even…Puddlemere United?" I said flipping through the letters. "Hey look I'm even getting some from France, Germany and Russia? I don't even live there," I said as I held the letters up ecstatically. I flipped through some more letters and picked out the girly ones, I looked in the top corner and saw the names of special companies.

"Oh this is unbelievable, I've been offered a sponsorship for a modeling agency with full credentials and even a job on a movie!" I said looking up at everyone.

"What are you going to do?" Alicia asked flipping through some of the letters.

"Yeah are you going to model for this muggle lingerie campaign?" George said smiling as him and Lee took out some of the samples of lingerie that was enclosed.

"Or act in a movie?" Alicia said looking at me with stars in her eyes before leaning against Katie both of them sighing.

"Or play Quiditch?" Oliver asked looking at me with intense eyes.

"Who say's I can't do them all?" I said, everyone turned to look at me and winced.

"Are you out of your god damned mind? You'll go crazy with all the work?" Oliver said looking at me worriedly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like modeling, it's somewhat fulfilling, and I could play Quiditch to keep in shape for modeling, though acting just isn't my thing," I said as everyone looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Puddlemere? Hm? Didn't think they were looking for anyone at the moment Ollie?" I asked turning to look at him as I entered the kitchen making a coffee.

"Oh, well Kelly is getting off because she's trying to get pregnant with her husband, something to do with damaging fertility, but that's not the point. This is going to be hard? You're going to need lots of help and support-" He began, I held a hand silencing him.

"Hold up?" I said rummaging through my purse (which I left on the counter) for my cellphone as I sipped on my coffee, pouring Oliver a cup as he walked over, everyone else talking between themselves around the coffee table. I dialed in a number as it began ringing.

"Hello? Tiff? Can you be my agent? Yea, I've been getting loads off offers, yeah, well come over now and we can sort some stuff out, oh well I'm going to reply to a couple of the Quiditch teams and model stuff, I'll get them to refer all information back to you, you can pick out of the whatever there is and call me up later, okay toodles," I said hanging up and sipping my coffee.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Oliver asked. I rolled my eyes and saw everyone huddled in a group talking between themselves. I nodded over to them and Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Oliver kiss me now!" I gasped in fake ecstasy as everyone's head whipped over to us as I sat down on the stool beside Oliver shrugging my shoulders.

"So when were you two planning on telling us?" Katie said holding up a pamphlet.

"We weren't, we were going to elope and have 7 children, after 20 years of burning passion and desire for each other, we planned on coming back to tell you," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Be serious Angelina, this is not funny," Alicia said slapping the other pamphlets into my free hand.

"Guys, we were just going to flat with each other, big whoop. Oliver is looking for an apartment and I'm looking for a roommate, I would've asked you 2" I gestured at Katie and Alicia "But you've only got a two bedroom apartment for each of you, plus you two said you love your apartment and I don't want to make you move out just for me…and it was Oliver's idea," I said hiding my face in my mug as I sipped it Oliver looking at me angrily.

"I wanted to save some money, I'm living from hotel to hotel at the moment, and well Angelina is looking for a roommate it figures. Why not? Plus she can look after the apartment when I'm out for Quiditch season," Oliver said as everyone stared him down.

"Okay guys?" I said as everyone's eyes shot to me, I took in a deep breath and sat up putting on my angry Quiditch face. I saw Fred, George and Lee step back 'I'm glad they know I mean business.'

"Me and Oliver are just going to be roomies, friends can move in together, plus we both get benefits from it, I get rent free and he gets some home cooking, it's a win-win situation on both sides, plus it's our choice, it's not like we're going out or anything," I said looking at everyone questioningly.

"Well as long as you two don't go out or anything," Alicia said putting her hands on her hips.

"As if, have you looked at Oliver? He's got brother written all over him," I said smirking at him as everyone chuckled.

"Well, Angel Cakes? Did you see any good apartments last night?" Fred said sipping his coffee.

"Well…me and Oliver saw a few with a one bedroom apartment…" I looked at Oliver smirking "But I figure we both won't get any sleep, if he sleeps in the same room as me," I said giggling at everyone's expression.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Katie asked boring her eyes into mine. I rolled my eyes smirking.

"He snores like hell the night he wins a game, don't you remember?" I said laughing as everyone remembered as Oliver blushed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you grew out of it and all but I need all the closet space," I said smirking. I finished my coffee putting the mug in the dishwasher as I stretched my arms.

"Well, everyone I'm taking a shower," I said trudging upstairs.

I walked into my room taking a nice long shower; I finished up and heard a thud and someone scream downstairs. I rolled my eyes as I wrapped a towel around me. I opened my door and padded out of my bathroom and downstairs. I slapped a hand to my forehead groaning at the sight.

Oliver was being held down by Fred's hand around his throat as George and Lee tried to pull him off. Alicia and Katie trying to help Oliver. I saw Oliver look up with a bruised eye.

"Oh my god guys, this is just pathetic," I said as Fred let go of Oliver's neck as he shuffled away from him. I held a hand out for Oliver and pulled up as I looked at his eye.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled looking at Fred as he winced, George and Lee cowering behind him.

"Look he said-" Fred began. I looked at him angrily.

"No matter what he said you didn't need to punch him, this could've been resolved by talking it out calmly!" I yelled.

"He said you were nice to sleep on and-" Fred cut in. I pointed a finger at him.

"He slept on my lap last night, I offered, calm down and go see your fiancé or something! Everyone else get out!" I yelled while grabbing Oliver's hand. I pulled him upstairs holding the towel tightly as I pulled him into the bathroom as I heard the cracks of everyone leaving.

"I thought I was suppose to leave?" He asked wincing as I touched his eye. I grabbed my wand and pulled out a vial of green potion from my drawer as he leaned against the counter.

"I'm fixing your eye and than we're going house hunting," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh right," he said as wincing as I dabbed some of the potion around his eye.

"I'm sorry," He said looking down. I pulled the towel tighter around myself as I snatched my wand off the counter beside him.

"It's not your fault, it's Fred's, I mean for Christ's sake he's getting married and she's pregnant. Is that not enough?" I said pointing my wand at Oliver's eye as the potion dissolved leaving him bruise free.

"Okay, excuse me well I get dressed, now," I said pulling him off the counter and pushing him out of my room.

"Okay, I'm going to apparate to the hotel and get changed," He said looking at me as I stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, that's fine, just bring your stuff here, I've got a spare fold out bed in my closet, plus it'll save you a few hundred galleons," I said watching his gaze. His eyes kept flicking from my chest to my eyes before they slowly wandered. I pulled his chin upwards.

"Go back. Get changed. Get stuff. Come back and we'll go," I said as he shook his head and nodded leaving.

I walked into my closet grabbing an old boyfriends light blue-checkered button up and some jeans. I slipped on some underwear and a white spaghetti strap singlet, before putting on my clothes. I looked in the mirror and shrugged as I put some light make up on and some gray converses. I picked up my cellphone and I pressed a button.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. I pressed redial. "Hello? Yeah, I got all like 30 messages, yeah; Quiditch is top priority, um…really? Like now? Well how long will it take? Oh that's alright than," I heard a loud crack downstairs and walked downstairs.

"Um…can I bring my friend with me? We're actually going apartment hunting today, really? That sounds…wow and how much? That's ridiculously cheap! Oh that's neat. You can show us after," I said grabbing Oliver's bag and putting the phone between my ear and shoulder as I grabbed his Quiditch gear in my other hand while walking upstairs. I opened the closet door.

"Yep, I'll tell him, yeah, he's hot but he's already famous so it's fine, yea bye." I said hanging up as I put Oliver's gear on a shelf as I padded into my room clapping my phone shut and lodging it in my pocket as I opened my closet and opened Oliver's bag. I pulled my wand out "_Meourato_" I said his clothes filed in on some spare hangers onto the right side of the closet.

"Keep your things out of my things, and we'll be good, oh and-" I fingered some of his button up tops "- I might borrow some of your clothes every now and than," I said smiling at him.

"Well, where to first?" He asked as he looked at me suspiciously as I grabbed my wallet off the counter.

"I have an interview with your coach, than, my agent offered a small apartment, in Diagon Alley I thought we could check out, plus we get a discount for being her friend," I said shrugging as I lodged my wallet in my pocket.

"Oh, great?" Oliver said looking at me anxiously.

"What? Something wrong?" I said looking at him as I put his empty bag in the closet.

"Well, your going to be on my team and-" He began.

"Oh please, Oliver just spit it out," I said crossing my arms at him. He looked down at me before pulling me into a tight hug; I patted him on the back confusedly.

"I didn't want you to sign up on Chudley Cannons, and I'm glad you'll be on my team…like the old times," He said holding me out at arms length smiling before pulling me into a hug again.

"Hey, I still need to get interviewed first, and gerroff!" I said pushing him off of me smiling playfully.

"Beat you there!" I said stepping to my right and apparating there. I smiled as I opened my eyes and saw Oliver standing right in front of me.

"Angelina!" I turned around and saw Tiffany standing there, she grabbed my upper arm and I grabbed Oliver's arm as she pulled us through the corridors and to the elevator.

"Carl Simmons is waiting for you, oh-Oliver wood!" Tiffany said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. I looked at Oliver who smiled sheepishly.

"Um…Angelina, you didn't tell me the guy was 'The' Oliver wood," She said looking at me blushing "And neither did you tell me you two were a couple!" She said indignantly.

"Uh, not a couple, he's my old captain, on the school quiditch team, we're just _friends_," I said detaching my arm from his as I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Really?" She said looking at me her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity as the elevator door opened 'is today I'm Oliver's girlfriend day or something?' I saw a flash and blinked.

"You must be Angelina Johnson, right this way," I felt someone grab my hand and pull me into an…indoor quiditch stadium? I trudged down the stars after the portly man his ginger moustache bustling under his nose as his dark grey robes billowed behind him.

"Well, here you are and off you go," He thrust a broom in my hands before turning on Oliver "Come on Wood let's see what this girl is all about," He said smiling broadly. I looked at Oliver who shrugged before pulling his wand out accioing his broom. I quickly mounted the broom as Carl tossed a quaffle into my loose hands. I flew around the pitch a few times warming up dropping my button up top on the pitch with Tiffany.

"We're ready when you are Miss Johnson," He called from the ground. I looked towards the goal end and saw Oliver ready and waiting with his game face on.

I pointed the broom and shot of towards the end my blood rushing through me, I feinted to the left before throwing to the right. He caught it deftly before tossing it back to me.

"Come on Ange' did you learn nothing from my teaching?" He yelled taunting me a smirk placed on his lips.

"Oh I learnt something alright," I yelled "But it wasn't about quiditch," I said giggling to myself as I zig zagged across the pitch, I went into a quick dive before shooting upwards just in front of Oliver, I feinted to the right than to the left before side saddling the broom and hanging off from my knees throwing it into the middle hoop just behind Oliver's back in one swift movement. I swung back up easily.

"Oh my goodness! I've never seen a 'shyster half fall' in action," Carl whispered on the ground as Oliver swooped down and picked up the quaffle tossing it to her grudgingly.

"Wood! Try harder would you!" Carl yelled. I looked down and saw him jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Wood did you let that one in? Or are you just rusty with your old techniques?" I taunted he poked the tongue at me. I smirked and blew him a kiss.

"Play nice," I cooed before gliding to mid pitch. I tossed the quaffle in the air. I looked up aiming it high in the sky, before throwing it in the direction of Oliver; he stood his ground on the broom. I zoomed forward as it began to arch downwards and spun as I caught it. I tucked it under my arm before zooming down the other end of the pitch as Oliver wavered from post to post. I dived well dropping the quaffle. I quickly shot up kicking it in the direction of the left goal, I saw Oliver reach for it and shot off towards him, he saw me coming and swerved missing the goal as I shot off past him catching the quaffle as it fell through the hoop.

"Thanks el' Capitan, your moves are coming in handy," I said smiling at him as he blinked at me stupidly before a frown formed on his features. I heard a whistle and saw Carl gesturing us down. I glided over to Oliver and wrapped an arm around him.

"Ollie, feel lucky that I'll be on your team, that way you don't lose if I get the quaffle in," I said kissing him on the cheek a small smile playing on his lips, he wrapped me in a hug and I felt myself being lifted off my broom. I saw the broom slide downwards from my knees falling lamely to the ground as it levitated near the ground ready for someone to mount it.

"Oliver!" I squealed holding onto him tightly. He smiled at me sheepishly before moving me in front of him. I quickly mounted his broom as he dropped his hands to my waist.

"You bloody nut! Does this always happen when you get excited?" I said holding a hand to my chest letting my heartbeat slow down as my other hand grasped the handle firmly.

"Sorry, got carried away, I'm just happy you learnt something when I was captain," He said looking away a small blush forming in his cheeks.

"Cute," I said pinching his cheek as he blushed a deeper red. "Come on, I want to hear him say I'm on the team!" I said as his hand slipped around my waist onto the handle.

"Alright than, let's go," He said his hand grazing mine. I felt my cheeks flush as I stared resolutely ahead of me 'since when do I blush when Oliver touches me? Must be hormones,' I giggled to myself as Oliver landed. I quickly got off the broom and looked expectantly at Carl as Tiffany watched him curiously.

"I'd just like to say fantastic Shyster half fall, never seen one in action before," Carl said smiling at me. I shrugged smiling.

"It's all thanks to Ollie boy over here, trained me to the ground," I said as Oliver blushed.

"Oliver why didn't you tell me you knew all these maneuvers would've come in handy against Ireland last week," Carl said smiling at Oliver.

"I'm not the captain here, I figure it's disrespectful to your captainship if I suggest something," He said barely audibly. I smiled at him.

"You look cute when you're nervous," Tiffany said as we both giggled at him.

"Anyway, I'd just like to say-" He began looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Yes?" I countered as he looked at me even more so intently with an unreadable stare.

"Welcome to the team!" He said. I looked at him gob smacked before Oliver clapped me on the back.

"This is- is- is," I stuttered blinking stupidly as Oliver hugged Tiffany causing her to blush a deep red. "OH MY FRIGGEN GOSH! _I'm_ ON THE PUDDLEMERE TEAM!" I screamed jumping up and down. I ran over Carl and hugged him as he chuckled hugging me back. I ran over to Tiffany and hugged her tightly as she giggled at me. I let go as Carl began talking to her about papers and contracts.

"Ollie!" I screamed running up to him and tackling him in a big hug. He stumbled back smiling down on me. I kissed him happily on the lips and leaned back before hugging him again.

"uh-uh-uh," He stuttered. I giggled as I hugged him tighter.

"I'm on the team! I'm on the team!" I yelled as I let go of him and lifted my tank top above my head and ran around the pitch laughing my lacy white bra for all to see.

"That girl has no modesty does she?" Tiffany said shaking her head.

"Nope, that's what'll make her brilliant for the team," Oliver said smiling as I tripped over my top pinging back to my body, I stood up quickly and skipped over to Oliver.

"I believe with my good luck, we are to find an apartment today?" I asked smiling brightly up at Oliver, he smiled his million-dollar smile and I gasped.

"What?" He asked anxiously. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to tell Alicia and Katie! They're going to be so excited!" I said fumbling through my pocket for my cellphone.

"Aren't you mad at them?" Oliver asked tentatively.

"My outbursts only last 10 minutes with those two, forgive and forget is what comes to mind with them," I said scrolling through my directory for Alicia's flat number. I pressed dial and held it to my ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU WON"T BELIEVE IT! I GOT INTO PUDDLEMERE!" I screamed into the phone excitedly.

"Jeez no need to – say wait – You got into PUDDLEMERE! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alicia yelled back, I was jumping on the spot excitedly.

"Yeah, I got 2 goals past Oliver and I got in! I'm a Puddlemerian!" I squealed as she screamed back excitedly.

"Excuse me, but did you still want to see the apartment?" Tiffany asked looking at me a smile spread over her lips.

"Oh yeah, Hey 'Licia, I'm off to check out an apartment now, yeah bye," I said clicking my phone shut. I looked up beaming at the three.

"Well, we can sort out the formal stuff tomorrow with our first training meeting were I can introduce you to the team and you can do the meets and greets until than keep it 'hush hush' from the media," Carl said winking at me. I winked back laughing.

"Well, I assume you know were Weasely Wizard Wheezes is?" Tiffany asked, I cocked an eyebrow at Oliver who shrugged smiling down on me.

"Well just apparate in front of the shop than we can walk there," Tiffany said smiling as she took the all too familiar step into aparation.

"Milady," Oliver said holding his arm out to me; I smiled knowingly as I curtseyed to him placing my hand on his arm.

"Oliver you great brute! Look after her eh? See you both tomorrow," Carl said smiling at us.

"Hold on tight," Oliver said, I closed my eyes as my hand clenched around his upper arm.

I opened my eyes as my feet touched ground lightly. I opened my eyes as flashes went off all around us. I smiled grabbing Oliver's hand as I saw Tiffany waving a short way from the crowd. I looked at Oliver who was surrounded by about 20 adoring fan girls; I pulled him out of the crowd pushing past the crowd after tiffany laughing.

"Okay, well this is it," Tiffany said pulling out a small red star? She grasped it tightly pushing it into the wall. I looked at it weirdly before glancing at Oliver who was making sure no one was following us.

I saw the outline of the door and Tiffany grabbed my hand pulling both of us in. "It's opened by a identifier, which can't be activated without this star key, new invention," She said as we came to stand in a lavishly decorated cream room.

"We're getting this!" I said looking around the living room, adorned with small white marble sculptures on the glass coffee table and white fluffy looking couches in front of the fireplace.

I strode down the hallway and gasped. "Dibs! This room!" I said looking at the giant bed enough to fit 20 people in it.

"How much is it?" Oliver asked Tiffany. She smiled handing him a piece of parchment.

"Wow, that is a good price and…really?" He strode across the room into I'm assuming the bathroom "-holy? I bags this room!" He exclaimed. I walked in after him.

"I dibs first, you can share with me," I said shrugging.

"Well, where do I sign?" Oliver asked, I hugged him tightly kissing him on the cheek.

"You're the greatest!" I exclaimed kissing him on the cheek again as he signed the parchment. It glowed a bright blue before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well you can move in two weeks, if you like?" Tiffany said looking at us.

"Sounds good eh?" I said looking at him.

"Yup, it's perfect cause, it gives me enough time to redirect my fan mail," Oliver said smiling at me cockily. I rolled my eyes and shoved him in the chest.

"Loser," I said as Tiffany conjured a contract for us.

"Well, rent is due on every second week of the month, terms and conditions are on the contract, and here's the key," She said handing me a key and one to Oliver.

"Well, I have a shop to run, I couldn't leave Gwenivive for too long, so I better go," Tiffany said kissing me on both cheeks handing me a piece of parchment.

"Photo shoot at 9 tomorrow, first quiditch practice is at 1pm, I'll contact you with any other information, bye sweetie," She said waving at Oliver and apparating away.

"Well I'm hungry, shall we go?" Oliver asked. I shook my head.

"I've got to say bye to my old work place…damn this sucks," I muttered looking away.

"Want me to come with you?" Oliver asked. "That way I could get a free lunch as well," He said chuckling. I punched him in the chest and apparated to the restaurant.

"Angel? You're famous? What are you doing here?" Frank asked pulling me out of the apparating area.

"Uh, I thought I should quit, formally." I said looking at him as he pulled me through the kitchen and towards the lounge area.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you but now you can sit back and publicize us, you know be our like representative," He asked sitting me down at a table as I saw someone ran up to me asking for an autograph.

"Well, Depends on how much publicizing you want? I mean I'm really busy at the moment well at least I think I am?" I said signing the parchment and handing it to the girl as she squealed excitedly and ran over to her friends.

"Just come around for dinner or lunch every now and than, maybe bring a few 'friends'?" He asked as a waiter came around pouring me a drink of water. I sipped it smiling at them as they winked at me while handing me a menu.

"Frank, you know it's hard to get my- Oliver! You idiot!" I gasped as I saw him standing sheepishly in the corner. I saw camera's flash and pulled him into a seat beside me. I handed him the menu and he looked at me sheepishly.

"I'll call every time I come alright? And I expect a raise," I said looking at him. He nodded his rolling his eyes at me as I pointed at something in the menu holding up my fingers at the waiter 4, 1 and 2 as Oliver ordered it for me looking at me strangely, the waiter winking at me before leaving.

"So your 'Friends' with Oliver wood eh?" Frank asked watching Oliver with admiration as girls asked for his autograph, some of them taking photos, surrounding him and others trying to force through the crowd. Oliver smiling through out the scene he was causing.

"Hey Wood, don't let this scene get to your already humungous ego," I called as he looked up glaring as the plates were placed in front of us.

"And yeah I am friends with him, since our days at Hogwarts, bloody loser was my captain," I said looking at Oliver who was poking the tongue at me.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy the meal please ask if you require anything," Frank said winking at me as I giggled, someone taking a photo.

I picked up the napkin flicking it out and laying it on my lap. I looked at the chicken salad filled croissant and smiled picking up one of the halves and taking a huge bite.

"You know we're in a restaurant, you should be using a knife and fork." Oliver said waving off the girls who sighed sadly as they walked off.

"Oh puh-leash, you loosher, I'll eatsh anywaysh I wantsh to," I said through the sandwich as he picked at his salad looking at my sandwich hungrily. I glanced around and handed him the other half. He smiled happily and bit into it.

"Thanks…. this is yum, what's in it?" He asked looking at it.

"Oh, the usual, chicken. Salad. Don't worry it's got less than 4 grams of fat," I said laughing at him before sipping my water as he threw a piece of carrot at me.

"Oh ho! Looks who's not using a knife and fork now?" I said as he poked the tongue at me.

"Got any money?" I asked, he looked up shaking his head.

"Neither do I? How are we gonna pay?" I asked, he looked up with wide eyes.

"What? You didn't bring any money?" He asked looking at me worriedly. I laughed at him.

"Man your ego must have taken over your brain, of course I brought some money," I said smiling at him.

"You suck! You really suck," He said taking another bite.

"Man it's not me that sucks? It's your insults," I said laughing as I lodged the last piece expertly in my mouth poking some bits of lettuce in my mouth that was hanging out. I smiled through it as Oliver looked at me disgustingly.

"You should take etiquette lessons," He said looking at me. I chewed the sandwich and wiped the corners of my mouth with the napkin before sipping some water politely.

"Well I'm done, let's go," I said smiling as I lifted my hand up Oliver lodged the rest of the sandwich in his mouth as I laughed at him as he glared at me.

"That'll be 6 Galleons and 2 sickles please," The waiter asked. I reached into my pocket getting my wallet out. I handed him the amount and pulled his tie down so he was by my ear.

"No need for formalities, Derrick," I said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him, he hugged me back nervously.

"Sorry, it's part of the job requirement," He said smiling sheepishly.

"Not with me it isn't your still my starlight," I said as he slapped me on the arm playfully.

"You are so embarrassing," He said laughing at me.

"I can vouch for that too!" Oliver butted in.

"Shut up! Or your sleeping on the floor," I said looking at him, he held his hands up defensively.

"Okay, Derrick, I better be off, bright one," I said hugging him again as I looked at my watch.

"Well, come back soon ay," He said smiling at me as I stood up.

"You bet," I said pulling Oliver out of his seat and apparating to our- I mean 'my' apartment.


	4. Fernando Winklebits?

Chapter 4 –

"WAKE UP!" I jumped up as ice-cold water pelted down on me. I screamed pulling my sopping wet hair off my face.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed looking at Oliver in shock. He smiled stalking away in his black track pants.

"And put on a shirt!" I yelled as he waved carelessly as he exited the room. I pulled at the shirt sticking to me uncomfortably as I flipped open the bed covers.

"We got practise in half an hour, bring your gear," Oliver yelled. I felt my heart skip a beat nervously and grabbed my wand from beside my bed and dried myself. I trudged over to the closet, finding myself some track pants and a black tank top. I grabbed some comfy underwear and walked across the hall into the bathroom.

I looked around frowning. 'Too much order and correctness,' I touched the corner off my mouth smiling evilly while looking away, as I swung my arm across Oliver's neatly organized part of the counter knocking over his comb, toner and face wash. I smirked and grabbed my things jumping into the shower.

I saw Oliver's things arranged neatly on the rack and rolled my eyes before I washed up. I quickly dried off and got dressed. I walked back into my room tossing my pyjamas in the basket as I grabbed my gym bag filling it with my Quiditch gear.

I trudged downstairs and smirked at Oliver, he looked at me curiously over the daily prophet as I shrugged innocently.

"What did you do?" He asked, his eyes returning to the daily prophet. I leaned over into the fridge looking for the milk; I turned around and saw it on the counter.

"Nothing, I'm just…excited, my first ever practise as a puddlemerian!" I said getting a bowl out as I took the cornflakes out of the cupboard. I grabbed a spoon out of the draw pouring some cereal in my bowl.

"I don't believe you but yeah, it should be interesting, I got a letter from Kelly, she says' she'll stop by to make sure you fit the build," He said sipping a coffee as I poured the milk into my cereal, tossing in some sliced bananas as I dunked my spoon in eating it nervously.

"Are you going to be okay today?" He asked, placing the daily prophet down. I almost choked on the cornflakes as I pulled the daily prophet out of his hands looking at the front page.

"Oh my gosh! Did you read the front cover?" I asked flipping it around shocking it into his face as I chewed angrily on the cornflakes. He snatched the spoon off me before eating some himself.

"I read it already, I must say, I've never had so many howlers from one-person…eesh," He said shrugging. I snatched the spoon off him noticing the burnt ashes littering the windowsill.

"Who from?" I asked looking at the photo of Oliver lodging the sandwich in his mouth as I laughed at him.

"Ah, someone called…Fernando Winklebits?" Oliver said looking at me strangely. I felt something click and frowned.

"He's got a girlfriend already? What is his problem!" I said lodging a spoonful in my mouth. I heard the doorbell ring and looked at Oliver. He smiled getting up as he opened the door, me sitting there eating my cereal angry. 'Should I send the idiot a howler or not? Bloody imbecile.'

"Hi, you must be Angelina Johnson?" A girl said. I turned around and my jaw dropped open. I opened it to say something as a guy with brown eyes and black spiky hair walked in behind her beside. I watched as the whole Puddlemere team filed in front of me. I blinked stupidly not knowing what to say. I saw between two of the guys and saw Oliver smirking. I stepped forward as the guys parted leaving a nervous Oliver. I grabbed a pillow from the nearby couch.

"YOU-IDIOT-WHY-DIDN'T-YOU-TELL-ME-THE-PUDDLEMERE-TEAM-WAS-COMING-HERE!-I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU!" I screamed hitting him with the pillow between each word before turning back to the team smiling nervously.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" I asked politely as everyone began laughing. I turned around and saw Oliver glaring at me.

"You deserved that," I whispered as he pointed the finger at me.

"I like her, she's the only girl to beat the crap out of Oliver and he took it like a girl!" Trent Forrens said as he smiled clapping his fellow beater on the arm.

"I did not take it like a girl, I took it like a gentlemen," Oliver said pouting. I wrapped my arm around his waist hugging him.

"In other words, you took it like a girl," I said as everyone laughed. I walked into the kitchen holding up the coffee beans, they all smiled nodding. I started boiling a pot of water as milk started to froth in the jug. I charmed it and sat down on a stool.

"So, wow, this is so cool, meeting Puddlemerians, this is like a dream," I said looking around the group as Oliver sat down beside me.

"Puddlemerians?" Kelly asked looking at me as Andrew (her husband) wrapped an arm carelessly around her waist.

"Oh, it's a nick name I made up for The Puddlemere Team," I said standing up as the kettle whistled. I pulled out several cups looking around the group.

"Who wants what? Latte? Cappuccino? Flat white? White coffee? Short black? Mochachino? Or for the body conscious, non fat Hot Chocolate?" I asked smiling.

"I'll take a non-fat Hot chocolate?" Rachel Walters the team left side chaser, said smiling sheepishly. "I need to lose some weight," She said rubbing a small tummy.

"I'll take a flat white," Trent said, lifting his muscular arm in the air to be noticed.

"Me too," Brent (the other beater) said, smiling the replicated smile of his brother.

"I'll have a cappuccino, same for Sarah here," John Falchlore, said wrapping a arm carelessly over the aforementioned female's shoulder. John the team right hand chaser and Sarah the team seeker.

"I'll have a tea if it's not too much to ask?" Kelly asked, smiling sheepishly. I smiled knowingly and reached into the cupboard grabbing some teabags out. I held out the chamomile, Green and lemon teabags she pointed at the Chamomile and I winked placing a teabag a cup.

"Need a little help Ange'?" Oliver asked. I nodded and pointed at the coffee.

"I'll make the tea and hot chocolate, you start on the coffee beans," I said pointing at it. I poured some non-fat chocolate flakes into the milk and saw it bubble.

I quickly poured a cup of the hot chocolate while tossing some cocoa on it; passing it across the counter to Rachel, she smiled sipping it.

"Mmmm, this is nice," She murmured, I smiled glancing at Oliver he winked at me as I reached past him pouring some semi hot water into the cup with a tea bag, I leaned back as Oliver's hand brushed mine.

I turned around handing it to Kelly. "Thanks," She said smiling at me as I muttered a 'your welcome'.

I picked my wand up and pointed it at the stereo as '' started playing, I danced around as Oliver grinded the coffee beans. I began frothing the milk and Oliver reached around me for the coffee strainer on the dish rack, his hand resting momentarily on my hip as he poured the coffee grind into the palate slotting it onto the machine.

I started dancing around to the beat of the song as I frothed the milk. I handed the cups to Oliver.

"So, is she any good out on the field Oliver?" Kelly asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he poured some coffee into the cups. I smirked spooning some milk into the cups.

I handed the two beaters their flat whites and cleaned up my breakfast "You'll have to see her play to understand," Oliver said throwing out the used coffee beans. I rolled my eyes walking up to him.

"Oliver, just tell them, I solemnly swear not to beat you," I said placing a hand over my chest as he glared.

"She's okay," He turned back to the team. "She's a bit rusty, but here technique is something to see," Oliver said. I rolled my eyes and sat down at a stool.

"Thanks Oliver," I said picking up an apple and biting into it.

"So, how did you two meet? At a bar? High school sweethearts?" Sarah asked. I smiled brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Ah it was a glorious, summer day if I remember?" I said side glancing at Oliver. He glared at me as I replayed the story.

_Summer before I began Hogwarts._

"Mummy! Tell him to stop staring at my chest! My face is up here!" I yelled at him pointing at my face. He blushed and glared at me as both our mothers chuckled and walked off leaving us two together. I smirked shoving him playfully.

"I caught you perving…" I cooed as he shoved me back. I laughed at him getting off the chair. I swayed my tiny behind at him laughing. My black hair splayed along my back.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I said as he smirked evilly at me. I saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye and ran around the pool. I closed my eyes as his body tackled me into the pool.

"You run pretty fast?" He spluttered as we both resurfaced. I splashed him in the face as I floated away from him.

"Well duh, I play Quiditch! I'm going to be the awesomest centre chaser on my school team," I said lifting my chin up.

"You like Quiditch? What school are you going to, I'll make sure you don't get on," Oliver laughed. I splashed him with water.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me from being the awesomest, cause I'll tell everyone you perved openly and had a small hard on," I said poking the tongue at him.

"But I didn't?" He said confusedly. I rolled my eyes.

"You will if I tell everyone one that," I said swimming away from him grabbing my beach quaffle.

"Care for a game?" I asked as he glared at me. He nodded.

"Game on," He said putting on an expression that was soon to be known as gamer face.

Back to real time 

"So, first time you two met, you caught him checking you out?" Sarah asked. I nodded laughing.

"I hate you so much," Oliver said hiding his blushing face in his hands. I smiled ruffling his hair.

"Aww. You know I love you too," I said laughing, I turned to look at everyone as they looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. Brent looked to Trent both sharing a look.

"Are you two a couple? Like in a relationship?" Brent asked.

"Wha!" Oliver and I both asked shocked.

"Me? And him?" I said pointing between us. "It's a platonic relationship, just friends," I said as Oliver nodded.

Everyone sharing a weird look between each other, I heard my watch beep and looked down.

"Guys, it's time for our first ever practise!" I said excitedly. Everyone groaned and I smiled looking at Oliver.

"This reminds me of the way our team would react when you trained us," I said looking at Oliver as he smiled down on me.

"I wasn't _that_ bad," Oliver said looking at me as everyone turned to look at him.

"Hello? You were so Quiditch obsessed; you didn't have a single girlfriend at Hogwarts apart from…uh? What's her face? Jeanette Cartwright? And you made me go into the hospital wing 4 times in 2 months for 6 pulled tendons from forcing me to try and get one hundred goals past you-" I began, the group looking at him surprised.

"-Oh and than the four hour practise with the wind, thunder, rain, hail oh yeah and than snow!" I said, as he blushed trying to hush me.

"Are we talking about the same Oliver Wood?" John asked. I nodded as Oliver shook his head ashamedly.

"The same Oliver wood, who timed out a game to help his grandma sit down in her seat?" Trent said. I turned to look at Oliver who was blushing.

"The Oliver Wood, who almost cried the first time we played Quiditch?" Brent said looking at Oliver.

"Oliver you sure have changed," I said looking at him.

"Ah, we better be leaving now, Carl will have a fit if we don't get to practise on time again," Oliver said as he grabbed my hand. Before I could say anything he had picked up both our bags and apparated us to the park.

We trudge down the corridor as a group. I heard my phone beep and smiled sheepishly as everyone stared at me. We entered the changing room as I flipped open my celly.

"Angelina speaking, who's talking?" I asked grabbing my bag from Oliver as he placed his down on the middle bench. I began rummaging through my bag.

"Fred? Jeez- why did you send all those Howlers and than- oh sorry," I began angrily as everyone looked at me strangely, I smiled sorrily "Hehe, oh! Dinner? I'll ask Alicia and Katie, yes…I'll bring Oliver too. Why not? Oh please, you're just as gullible as the media; look I got to go-" I said looking at the locker behind me.

"Your bra was in my bag," Oliver said handing it to me as I lodged it back in my bag, I held out my wrist pads to him.

"Can you do it up for me?" I asked. He smiled shaking his head.

"Just like old times eh?" He said pulling them on and tying them up quickly as I giggled.

"Sorry what? Oh-I'll meet you at Q2, at say 8ish? I'll come with Oliver, because it's easier for us, huh? Oh he was just-Oliver!" I squealed as his hand brushed inner thigh.

"Jeez your hands are cold," I said looking at him as he tied on my knees pads.

"Oh-yeah, he was-" I began again on the phone. I heard the door burst open and looked up.

"Come on! Everyone! The weathers not going to be sunny forever you know!" Carl called.

"I'm sorry Fred, I have to go, say hi to George and Lee, I miss 'em loads, see ya later," I said hanging up. I looked into my bag about to put on my gear before noticing it all on. I looked up at Oliver who was smirking.

"You little cheek," I said giving him a hug as we walked out onto the field.

I looked around the pitch and saw two other people there; we all came around to stand in front of Carl as he clapped his hands together.

"Okay, we are going to have a small try out, between these 3," Carl said pointing at all of us. I looked up at Oliver who shrugged. I glared and slung my broom in front of me smiling as the other two possible chasers looked at it shocked.

"Is that a lightening bolt 2K8?" The girl on the left asked. I looked away carelessly as I mounted my broom.

"I think we should just forfeit, we're going to lose against that," The guy said pointing at my broom.

"Come on guys, it doesn't matter what kind of broom you have, it only matters how well you ride it," I said looking at them flashing my cover page smile.

"You know I like the way you talk?" Carl said looking at me. I shrugged carelessly as the other two mounted their brooms.

"Well Captain Carl, what do we do?" I said hovering off the ground looking at him expectantly.

"You all are going to take turns seeing how well you work with the team, I would like Jane to go first, followed by Derrick and Angelina," Carl said "-but firstly we will be having some warm up practises. So up you all get, I want to see you all stretching and than 10 laps of the field, running of course," He said. I looked at him strangely before sighing and putting down my broom.

I began stretching my legs and arms before doing some crunches and push-ups. "You know her looks are awfully distracting?" I looked up and saw Brent and Trent looking at me as they done push ups. Brent winked at me before glancing at Oliver.

"You guys better be talking about my face," I said smirking at them as they laughed. I stood up and shook out my arms and legs before looking around the field. I saw Kelly and the other prospective chasers running. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Don't bother catching up, Kelly's a good runner," John said from next to me, Sarah and Rachel beside him nodding their heads. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked smiling; we all got into a running position before I yelled 'Go!'

I let him run ahead of me jogging slowly the first 3 laps, before he started tiring out. I caught up quickly and over took him laughing playfully as Sarah and Rachel came caught up with him and they ran beside each other laughing.

By the 6th lap I was one lap behind Kelly and the other chasers. I sped up a bit and caught up with the three.

"So guys, having fun?" I asked as I jogged up next to them. I glanced at Kelly as she gave me a pleading look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh we're having a great time," The girl said on Kelly's left as the guy oblivious to me watching him was perving at their boobs.

"Uh right, so do you want a friendly competition?" I asked jogging ahead of them slightly as they sped to keep up with me.

"What kind of competition?" The guy asked a twinkle in his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"First one to finish their laps, is the-" Before I could finish all three had sped past me. I stopped for a second catching my breath, before looking at them and smirking evilly. I readied myself before sprinting quickly doing a couple of laps before the three were only 3 metres away from me.

"Man you guys are slow," I said as the finish line began to approach us. I saw the Kelly in the lead and the other two fighting for position in second place. I took a deep breath before sprinting quickly and crossing the finish line.

"I don't believe it, Kelly lost?" Carl said looking at me. I puffed slightly with a hand to my chest as Kelly looked at me shocked.

"We all got to lose sometime?" I said as she smiled patting me on the back as she went over to Andrew who was sitting on the bench, he handed her a drink as she took it appreciatively.

"Well, I think its time we shoot some hoops," Carl said as the other 6 players came up behind us.

"Well, good luck Jane," I said shaking hands with her as I sat down on the bench picking up the quaffle tossing it up and down as I watched the team fly up and play.

Kelly sat down beside me watching Jane flying intently as I caught glimpse of Derrick talking to Carl

"She's not going to be my replacement," Kelly said taking me by surprise as I dropped the quaffle. I swiftly caught it back up looking at her.

"Why do you say that?" I asked trying to hide my curiosity.

"She's got her mind on something else, she's not focussing properly, she's all about love of people _in_ the game, rather than _of_ the game." She said as Jane fumbled the quaffle at the left goal as Oliver caught it swiftly.

"How do you know that?" I asked as she smiled knowingly at me.

"Because when we were running she kept talking about everyone on the team, most people will talk about the last game we played or the last game on the muggle T.V," She said looking as Jane tried to do a Glide Goal, failing terribly. I sighed.

"And it doesn't help that she won't stop staring at Oliver, I mean sure his looks are captivating, I will admit. But he's not _that_ hot!" Kelly laughed. I laughed with her.

"I agree with you there, oh look! Carl is sending in Derrick, this should be amusing," I said clapping my hands together.

We both watched as Derrick got a goal past Oliver. "Stop losing and start winning Oliver! Try that trick I taught you in the locker room in your last year!" I yelled standing up as everyone looked at me. I smiled sheepishly and sat back down hiding my face as Andrew and Kelly laughed.

"What kind of move did you teach him anyway?" Andrew asked laughing.

"Watch and see…" I said pointing up at Derrick as he was passed the quaffle and was faking to the left.

Oliver flew to the left and swung off the broom hanging on by his hands kicking away the quaffle aiming expertly at one of the other chasers who caught it deftly surprised by the manoeuvre.

"GREAT SAVE!" I yelled as Derrick glowered at me. I shrugged and watched as Oliver pulled a thumb up at me. I smiled pointing him at the game as he looked back watching the game intently.

"Derrick! Come back in! Let's see what Angelina's got!" Carl yelled smiling at me as I got up walking up next to him my broom by my side.

"Team be tough on this one!" I rolled my eyes and mounted the broom winking at Derrick as he came back in glaring death. I pushed off quickly allowing the wind to whip through my hair.

"Hey Oliver!" I yelled. He looked over at me.

"Don't go easy on me this time!" I yelled as everyone looked from me to him. I heard the whistle blow and clapped my hands twice. The chasers swerving about dodging the bludger keeping close eyes on me, I pointed the numbers 2, up, 1, left and 3 before pointing both hands at the goal. Rachel smiled giggling as she rose upwards high in the air; I swerved to my left, Sarah and John circling around me as I pelted for the goal.

All of a sudden the quaffle shot out form the sky, as I was a metre away from Oliver, I caught it swiftly swinging back from the force of the throw. I swung back dangling from my legs, tossing it through the middle hoop. Oliver's finger tips grazing it.

I swung back up cheering wildly.

"You cheat! Your using girls speak!" Oliver whined. I touched my and nose before smirking as he tossed the quaffle back to me.

I flew back to the centre, making the shape of a love heart with my hands and pulling it apart abruptly and pointing at Oliver. John looked at me shocked before nodding as I tossed him the quaffle. Rachel winked at me as I flew to the opposite end of the field.

"What on earth!" Carl whispered as a blur dashed across the sky to the other end.

I looked around as everyone looked at me questioningly. I dashed to my left tossing the quaffle back and forth between players, as I got near Oliver I looped around on my right before coming close to the right goal, he readied in position and I faked to throw it in, he moved in the direction as I shot off to the spot I begun. I leaned forward on my broom zooming straight through the centre of the pitch at the fastest speed I could go, Oliver floated stubbornly in front of me as I neared him I stood up on the broom. Just before we collided I flipped over him my broom zooming underneath him. I jumped back on it tossing the quaffle into the centre hoop and catching it on the other end.

"You've gone soft, Wood," I said as he glowered at me.

"All is one to heal a broken heart," I said patting my chest as I heard the whistle ending the game.

I flew up next to Oliver squealing, "Do you think I got in?" I whispered excitedly, he looked at me smiling before rolling his eyes. I shoved him playfully as I zoomed towards Carl; I swung off my broom swiftly landing between Brent and Trent.

I looked at them smiling as they both patted me on the head.

"Well, team, I'm going to put the vote to you," Carl said, I looked around worriedly as the team left the three of us to stand next to Carl.

"The suspense is killing me," I whispered to Derrick.

"Who are you kidding you got all the goals in," Derrick said looking angrily at me. I glared back at him.

"Well excuse me, it's not like I had to kiss butt to get in," I whispered harshly as he turned to look at me as I looked away angrily.

"You know she has a point, even if I was up there, I saw you obviously kissing arse," Jane said as I sniggered happily as Derrick huffed at us and turned away from both of us.

"I like you," I said as Jane giggled. "May the best woman win," I said as we both shook hands. Jane lifted her chin up in a military like way as the team began walking over to us with a smile on their faces.

"Well, all of you have displayed great qualities," John began confidently. I crossed my arms getting ready for disappointment that I was used to hearing from Quiditch teams.

"In both the game and off field," Brent said wrapping an arm around Trent's shoulder.

"And we all agree that you all have the stamina and personalities for the part," Trent said. I smirked happily 'Yeah, just bring our hopes up a little before you let us all down,'

"And we have chosen, a team player," Sarah said quietly.

"A great supporter and-" Trent began

"One hell of a person," Brent finished 'Why does that seem ever so familiar.' as I looked down at my feet thinking.

"None of you, you all sucked," Oliver finished looking at all of us. I looked up horrified before my phone rang; I turned around and held the phone to my ear glaring at the team over my shoulder.

"Guess who's on the team?" The person asked. I frowned evilly.

"Not me if that's what your wondering." I said only to turn around and see everyone snickering.

"You're on the team idiot!" The person laughed as everyone began laughing out loud.

"Ok, what are you laughing at! Cause I am not in the mood and I am going to kick you arses!" I said looking at everyone. I looked back at my phone and looked to see whom I was talking to. I glanced at the name. I looked up and saw him smiling sheepishly. I smiled half angry, half happy before running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"I should kill you!" I yelled, leaning back and slapping him over the head.

"Hey you should be happy you're on the team," Oliver said sheepishly. I glared at him before noogying his hair as he tried to fight me off. I reluctantly let go and pointed the finger at him as I walked up to Derrick holding my hand out. He looked at me strangely.

"Good game," I said, he glanced at my hand before storming off. I shrugged smirking before turning to Jane and shaking hands with her.

"Great game, I hope you won't hold it against me," I said smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'll be cheering for you on the sidelines," Jane said smiling.

"I'm so going to buy you my first season tickets," I said as she giggled happily.

"Hell, I might even hook you up with Oliver," I said as her eyes filled with glee.

"Hey! Are you trying to pawn me off again?" Oliver asked. I looked at him innocently.

"Only a little bit, but why would you care, you've hit your dry season in the relationship department," I said as everyone winced at Oliver, he glared at me.

"I have not!" He said indignantly. I waved a finger at him.

"Oliver sweetie, just cause you're devilishly handsome, does not mean you can't have a stale relationship quota," I said as everyone snickered. Oliver looked at me angrily before storming away.

"Oliver…please, don't be like that!" I yelled as he stormed into the changing room. I turned around to look at the team as they looked at me in a confused yet angry way.

"Okay, um Carl?" I asked he turned to look at me a frown on his features.

"Yeah," He answered blankly.

"Could you please owl me anything important and talk to my agent about anything legal, I'm going to talk to Oliver," I said as Carl nodded.

"Give me 10 minutes," I said to the team as they looked at me nodding their heads. I jogged over to the changing rooms and walked in to see the shower door closed and steam ushering under the door. I untied my gear and dirty shoes expertly as I dropped them beside my bag. I walked over to the shower room.

"Oliver?" I asked as I knocked on the door. I sighed when no answer came back.

"I'm coming in, you better be decent," I called as I pushed open the door as the thick steam came at me. I weaved my way through the steam only to come across Oliver standing under the shower as steam ushered around him. My jaw dropped open as I saw he wasn't wearing anything. I closed my mouth and cleared my throat as he turned around looking at me angrily yet surprised, I looked away properly ashamed.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to-" I began.

"You should be!" He interrupted stubbornly. I looked up into his eyes, sadly.

"I didn't know that you took it so personally Oliver, you used to be so-so…" I looked away.

"…Like you," I whispered, I wringed my fingers uncomfortably, only to see Oliver standing in front me, now standing in a towel. I felt him pull me into a hug and confusedly wrapped my arms around him as he nuzzled his chin into my hair.

"People change, I changed…and so…so did you," He said as I turned to look up at him.

"I hope it was for the better?" I asked he smiled down on me nodding. I smiled back hugging him tighter as I cuddled into his chest.

"Please don't be angry anymore Oliver, it scares me," I whispered as he hugged me tighter.

"I promise," He whispered, I pulled away from him looking up into his once more.

"I hope you have a spare change of clothes for me because, this is all the clothes I brought, I was going to have a shower at home," I said smiling at him.

He leaned backwards and turned off the shower before reaching around me and handing me a dry towel. I made him turn around as I peel off my wet clothes and slung the towel around me folding it in neatly under my arm.

I picked up my wet clothes and tapped him on the shoulder "Come on, I want to make a stop at Naughty but Nice," I said as he rolled his eyes, he ushered me out of the showers and he stopped walking as I walked into his back.

"Oof! What are you standing there for! I want-oh," I said seeing everyone standing open jawed looking at us.

"His fault!" I blurted as everyone smirked.

"Oi! You walked in on me!" Oliver began. I looked up at him shrugging my shoulders before walking over to his locker as everyone watched us intently.

"I can't nick clothes from your locker if I can't open it," I said as he rolled his eyes and unlocked it as everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

He handed me a pair of baggy jeans and a black knit sweater. I looked up at him as he handed me his clothes before sighing and slipping the pants on under my towel. I slipped the top over my head and took the towel off throwing it in the laundry basket in the corner.

"You know what?" I said pulling on my sneakers as I sat down on the bench as Oliver pulled on his gear he was wearing earlier.

"What?" He asked turning to me. I smiled at him and reached into my gym bag.

"I want to buy you something," I said, as he looked at me strangely.

"Why are you going to buy me something?" He asked shoving some stuff in his gym bag before looking at me again.

"I don't know, when's your birthday?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"It's not for another few months," He said swinging the bag over his shoulder. I zipped up mine and sat looking up at him smiling as I waved at Brent and Trent as they left.

"Oh, oh well, than I just feel like it? Maybe something for out new apartment?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders holding a hand out to me as he pulled me up from the bench.

"Well than it's for both of us, and that's more acceptable, I should think," He said smartly.

"Okay, I'm going to meet up with Alicia and Katie and go buy myself a dress for tonight, I'll meet you at home at 7.30 be ready," I said handing him my bag as he frowned at me. I tapped my cheek and he kissed it accordingly.

"Thank you, see ya later," I said walking out of the locker room and apparating to the muggle mall in the apparation area. I opened the door and a few passers by looked at me. I picked up my cellphone.

"Yello? Alicia? Is Katie with you? Good. Come out shopping with me at the mall. Great, I'm already there, I'll be in 'Naughty but Nice' bye sweetie," I hung up and saw the pink and black sign glittering ahead of me. I smiled happily and walked into the shop uncaring of all the eyes on me.


	5. This is so relaxing

Chapter 5 –

I fingered the scull and cross bone printed pink scarf as it slinked through my fingers. "Hey Ange'!" I turned around smiling as the two walked up to me quickly. We had a brief hug and hello before they looked at my attire.

"Jeez, Ange' what were you thinking when you walked out of practise today? 'I can wear anything cause I'm a model'?" Alicia inquired. I rolled my eyes and picked up the scarf and a matching wallet placing it on the counter.

"I had a little argument with Oliver in the shower and had to borrow his clothes," I said as I heard Katie and Alicia gasp. I handed over some muggle money only to flip around the counter digging into my back as the two stared at me anxiously.

"What kind of argument!" Alicia snapped.

"Especially one _in _the_ shower_?" Katie asked, I heard the till ring and turned around smiling sheepishly as the girl looked at us worriedly handing me the bag. I looped it onto my arm and dragged both girls out of the shop.

"I just said that Oliver's love life is in dry season and offered to hook him up with something-" I began looking at Alicia. "-And than he stormed off and I found him in the shower," I said looking at Katie, her face turned from anger to confusion.

"Since when did Oliver get so upset?" She asked looking to Alicia who had the same expression.

"I don't know but let's head over to McDonalds, I want a cheeseburger," Alicia said pulling us along. We quickly got there and stood in the queue, I ordered a chicken nugget combo and they ordered cheeseburger combos. We placed our trays down at a small stall; I slid in as Katie sat next to Alicia and me opposite us.

"So, Oliver got upset over a teeny weenie thing like hitting a dry season? I wonder why cause we all do every now and than," Alicia asked biting into her burger, I opened my dip and dipped my nugget in it before taking a bite nodding my head.

"I know, I mean he should be grateful that I tried to set him up with someone, mind you what about Katie? Hmm? Maybe you could just randomly turn up at my apartment instead of me? And conveniently go to dinner with Oliver?" I asked nudging Katie in the arm, she looked at her burger blushing.

"Imm-alweglenwishphlee," Katie mumbled lodging some chips into her mouth, I glanced up at Alicia as she looked on curiously.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked looking at her; she sipped her drink before putting it carefully on the placemat. I began sipping my drink.

"I'm already going with…Lee," She finished; I coughed into my drink looking at her with wide eyes. I looked across at Alicia who was just about to take a bite of her burger.

"What! Your- with-Lee?-Oliver?" I looked to Alicia as she slowly put her burger down and looked up at Katie.

"We try so hard and yet you fail us…how is that?" She asked shaking her head as Katie giggled.

"Oh well, at least you're with someone," Alicia finished munching on her burger happily.

"Uh, yeah," I stated as I sipped my drink clearing my throat.

"So does this mean that you and Lee are a couple?" I asked, she shook her head her blonde hair flying into her mouth; she spluttered it out spluttering out repeatedly 'no'

"No, Lee and me are just friends…at least that's what I thought?" She asked dumbly. I frowned at her.

"You sure didn't seem that way the other day at the bar, right 'Licia?" I asked. She nodded her head lodging the last bite into her mouth unknowingly. She looked up at me confusedly before nodding her head as she swallowed.

"Come on, let's finish eating up, I got to find something suitable, for tonight," I said lodging another nugget in my mouth alongside stuffing some chips in there as well. Katie looked at me the familiar sparkle glittering her eyes.

"I have to find the ultimate dress!" She exclaimed finishing off her fries. I rolled my as I finished off my fries as well.

"Don't worry with my stylist arriving any minute now, we should be looking superb," I said kissing my fingers tips in a mock French way. They both giggled at me before getting up. I tossed my rubbish away and placed the tray on the stack as Alicia and Katie followed suit.

"Angelina!" I turned around whipping my hair out behind my shoulder, I saw Tiffany waving at me outside the restaurant, she looked at what I was wearing and her face showed utter shock, she ran up to me and held my shoulders she shook me firmly.

"What were you thinking dressing like that! What if a photographer catches you?" She glanced around her as if someone would just jump out from behind a table; I looked around her and blinked as a flash went off.

"Okay…it like was Oliver's fault, he wet me in the shower and-" I began when all off a sudden someone shoved a small black recording device in front of my mouth.

"Uh? Hi?" I began as another flash went off, I felt Tiffany grab my hand and pull me out of there as I saw Alicia and Katie running after us. We got into a clothing store, hiding behind some catalogues sitting next to each other waiting as the photographers passed us.

"Which way did they go?" A sandy brown haired man asked.

"Come on! People team effort! This is a hundred galleons front page stuff!" A grisly looking black haired burly looking man asked.

"I think she went that way?" One of them said as he paused in front of us. I glanced at Alicia as she coughed in a husky kind of way.

"She went that way," She said hiding behind her magazine, the photographer glanced at her before nodding a thank you at Alicia before he and a couple of other people ran in that direction, the others running in the other direction. I sighed putting down the catalogue before noticing what it was about, I threw back in the pile and glanced around us.

"That was close," Tiffany exclaimed. I hung my head sighing.

"All this to get a dress for tonight," I said as Katie patted me on the back. Tiffany placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"That is why we are going to have a look at a private collection, it's just around the corner," She said, I looked up at her as she smiled.

"Well lead the way than," I said glancing around, we all stood up as Tiffany guided us towards a graffiti covered wall. I looked at it disgustedly as I saw a homeless looking man leaning against it with a tin can in his hand shaking it as someone would walk past him. Tiffany walked straight ahead and looked at him he smiled a surprisingly perfect white smile.

"Hey Benjamin, Is Rick off today?" She asked leaning towards him as she dropped a galleon in his can.

"Of course, lazy little runt had to run off and go on a honeymoon while I work his shifts," he said in a surprisingly smooth voice.

"Uh, I came to look at the new collection by Gwenivive and Donna Ritchie," She asked, I saw him pull his wand out pointing it subtly at a small picture of a flower just below his back. I watched as an almost indistinguishable ripple went over the picture of a boy looking at the flower about to pick innocently. His eyes looked up and winked at us as I looked at Tiffany; she smiled at me walking into it. I looked at Alicia and Katie who sighed before walking into it grabbing my hand and pulling me through.

"Wow!" I exclaimed upon re-entry into the lushest looking place I had ever seen. It was much like the mall though it had a whole Adam and eve feel to it as birds flew overhead and the ground glimmered a white marble.

"This is so beautiful," Alicia whispered. I heard something bang and looked up and saw a clock chiming as it struck one.

"Well, come on, Gwenivive's new collection is to die for," Tiffany said pulling us against a sudden torrent of people. I grabbed onto Alicia's hand tightly as we weaved through the crowd.

"Tiffany when you said 'Gwenivive' did you mean the receptionist? " I asked. She nodded her head and pulled us into a lilac coloured shop. I looked around and gasped running towards the clothes, I glanced around and noticed the shop had a doorway connecting to pinkie parlour. I looked at Tiffany, she shrugged her shoulders and ushered us all onto small podiums.

"We tailor to you, its part of the theme," Gwenivive said walking around the counter towards us. She flicked her wand at us. I heard a rustling noise as tape measure flew over to us. Measuring places, I never knew needed measuring.

"Um? So you pick out our outfits?" Katie asked unsurely. Gwenivive nodded and pulled out a board.

"Well firstly you tell me what you want in the dress, we'll pick everything else," She said smiling.

"This is going to be one hell of a dinner," Alicia said before she gasped as the tape pulled her shoulders back. I giggled before standing tall as I felt the cold measuring tape wrap around my waist. Katie looked at me sceptically as the tape began measuring her hips.

"So, I would like a nice, sexy dress, you know? flirty but not over done?" Katie asked as Gwenivive nodded as she wrote it down on her note board.

"I didn't think you were that _way_ with Lee?" I asked looking at her as she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…Her and Lee? Didn't see that one coming," Alicia said rolling her eyes. Katie poked the tongue at her.

"I want a dress which says 'You want me but you can't touch me'?" Alicia said as Gwenivive smirked and wrote it down, she turned to look at me.

"Now what would you like?" She asked. I held my finger over my chin thinking.

"A dress that says 'Sexy, smart and sophisticated' yet has an air of 'take me home and ravage me'?" I said waving my hand carelessly.

"I've got just the dress," She said smiling up at me. She pointed her wand over at her sewing room and we heard scissors snipping away quickly and a sewing machine going. I looked over at Gwenivive. She smiled and gestured for us to enter into the hair salon.

"It's free of charge when you get clothing done by me," she said as the measuring tape zoomed over to the basket they came from lying neatly onto the small pile of other tapes.

"Well it seems reasonable? Anyway who's paying for all this?" Katie asked as she was placed in a seat on my left and Alicia was seated on my right. I looked in the mirror as Gwenivive began explaining the hairstyles silently to the hairdressers. She looked up and saw me looking and smiled.

"Hello? Ange'?" Katie asked waving a hand across my face. I blinked stupidly before nodding my head.

"Yea, sure, I will do it, yeah," I said as if I was listening. Alicia clapped her hands together excitedly as the hairdresser pulled her chair over the basin all of us being wheeled over to the area.

"Thanks for paying for us, Ange' you're a godsend," Alicia cooed as she crossed her legs getting comfy as they began massaging the shampoo into her head. I felt warm water rinsing through mine as a smirk grew on my lips.

"Of course I'm a god- SAY WHA!" I asked sitting up as water splattered down my back.

"You said you'd pay, and plus we already have dresses, no offence," Alicia said looking at a girl who looked similar to Tiffany but had brown hair.

"It's fine, by the way I am Donna Ritchie and I will be designing your shoes for your dresses," She said as Gwenivive showed her some pictures of our dresses on her clipboard. She nodded and turned to us once again, she pointed her wand at our feet and our shoes slipped carefully off our feet as a weird pink glow emitted over every crevice.

"So, you girls come here often?" She asked as she sucked the tip of her quill before placing it on the board as it began zooming across the page, our feet being soaked now in small tubs off rose petal covered water.

"Oh we're new here, sort off, I'm like a model or something for Tiff' now," I said shrugging my shoulders as I leaned back as they began washing my hair again. She washed out the shampoo and began putting in some conditioner.

"So, your that gorgeous girl on the front of the daily prophet this morning, Angelina Johnson? Every guy wants to bang you," She said as I chuckled alongside Alicia and Katie's snickering.

"Uh, yeah, oh-" I sat up as they wrapped my hair in a towel and wheeled me over to the mirror and began drying my hair. Tiffany watched on at a nearby table writing down something.

"So,-" The girl began she handed me a iced tea, I smiled sipping it thankfully as Katie and Alicia came over beside me.

"-What's it like to be Oliver Wood's girlfriend?" She asked, I swallowed the drink in my mouth.

"Firstly he's not my boyfriend secondly, I'm sure he's fantastic in bed," I said giggling as Alicia rolled her eyes Katie looking at me with wide eyes.

"So Alicia your taking George right?" I asked she nodded her head blushing. 'She's so modest.'

"And Katie is going with Lee?" I said looking in the mirror sadly 'Why do I always end up by myself,'

"Than shouldn't I find a date or something?" I asked as the girl began doing my hair as another began doing my toenails.

"Well, come on Ange' you don't need to, it's up to you if you want to bring someone, but I don't think it's necessary," Alicia said noticing my sad expression, I looked up hopefully as I felt the girl tweaking at my hair.

"Plus you got Oliver to keep you company right?" Katie said looking at me. I nodded my head sadly as the girl lodged a few pins in my hair.

"What do you think?" The girl asked holding a mirror up behind my head. I looked up and saw me looking sadly at myself; I smiled weakly and thanked her. She turned me around and ushered me out of my seat. I looked over at a Katie and Alicia who shared a knowing look. I put a small smile on my face and padded into one of the changing rooms.

"Okay, I want you to stick out your arms and close your eyes, we'll do the rest," Gwenivive said, I closed my eyes sticking my arms out, I felt a soft feeling come over my eyes as everything went black.

The confines of my clothing left me and I felt a new soft fabric hugging my body in soft places, I felt a necklace being placed around my neck and new earrings put in. I felt someone putting some make up on my face as I sat down and shoes being slipped on.

"This is so relaxing," I sighed, which felt more so to myself.

"Your so right," I heard Katie whisper. I giggled until I felt something poke me in the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, you moved," a girl said, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay we're all done, here you go," I felt the light come back on a blinked a few times. I looked across from me and saw Katie looking extravagant in a navy silk dress, which went all the way down her back and was a halter with a cute slinky bow just beside her neck. She had black heels, which tied at the ankle and had black embroidery on them. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Katie, you look so beautiful," I whispered she blushed.

"What about me?" I turned around and looked at Alicia. She was wearing a white slip looking dress, the straps crossed over on her mid back and the dress had a slit on both sides of the dress, showing her simple white strapped heels.

"You always look gorgeous," I said as she gaped in the mirror, she turned to look at me and her jaw dropped.

"Ange' you look- you look…amazing?" She said looking at me; I smiled fruitfully, before slowly turning to look in the mirror. I gasped raising a hand to my face. I stood up to get a closer look. I was wearing a silver silk type dress, which dipped well down my chest and hugged comfortingly in all the right places; it was a backless halter stopping just above my knees. I looked down at my white shoes adorned with white diamantes. I smiled at them lovingly as I twirled my skirt flaring around me. I giggled.

"This is so cool!" I giggled as I pulled Katie and Alicia out of their seats. We looked at each other jumping and laughing. I turned around as I saw a camera flash, we all looked smiling as the photographer smiled taking more photos.

"So," I looked at the clock on the wall, I looked back at the two as they smiled gleefully. "I guess we should meet up with the guys see you in half an hour," I said as the clock struck 7.30pm.

I grabbed my bag of old clothes as Tiffany held a quill out for me to sign. I skimmed over the parchment before signing it off. She handed me a pile of business cards and a matching purse filled with some money.

"It's payment for the last photo shoot and this one we just finished," She said as I looked at the small handful of golden hubcap coins.

"Be sure to give some to the girls," She said as they looked at me over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I'll be paying for dinner tonight, so…" I pulled a raspberry at the two as they rolled their eyes. I took out 5 galleons and gave them to Tiffany.

"Share this with all the other hairdressers," I said as she smiled at me.

"Go on, and have a lovely night tonight," Tiffany said giving me a shove over to the apparating area. I glared at her smiling before waving at Alicia and Katie as they left. I sighed and stepped into the small platform. I closed my eyes before opening them to see the door of my apartment. I let out a breath before lodging the key in and turning the doorknob. I walked in and felt my stomach grumble. I closed the door behind me and began walking into the lounge.

"AHHH! GOD MY EYES! MY PRECIOUS EYES!" I exclaimed as I tripped up on my own feet landing on my butt on the floor.

"Sorry," The blonde haired girl said pulling on Oliver's shirt. I held my hands over my eyes tightly.

"God! I'm going to leave before I lose my appetite for dinner tonight, see you later Oliver, oh! And if you must bring your playmate to dinner, with clothes _on_ preferably," I said peeking through my fingers; the girl left glancing at Oliver before walking upstairs. I saw Oliver look at me from the corner of his eye before double taking.

"Gosh, Angel cakes you look beautiful," He said looking at me as I pulled my skirt down and picked up my purse standing up.

"I'm going to head off now, see ya later," I began to walk out the door, I leaned my head back in and looked at him smiling.

"Keep out of my bed, or I'll kill you," I said before leaving. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door, as I felt a weird weakness fill my knees. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I re-opened them and saw the bustling crowd. I saw some camera flashes and smiled weakly. I walked up to the receptionist leaning over the counter ringing the small bell. I smiled as the familiar black haired, tanned male walked through the curtains; he looked up and smiled at me.

"What's up Ange'?" He asked, his eyes flicking to my chest, I crossed my arms and he looked up blushing.

"I need a table for nine, Derrick," I said sadly, he ran a quill down his black book.

"Why are you so glum?" He asked flipping over a page and looking down the page.

"Everyone has a date, man I'm a ninth wheel," I said frowning, he scribbled something down and handed it to another waiter. He smiled at me before zooming through the sea of tables looking for my one. I looked up and saw Derrick glancing upwards.

"I wouldn't be so sure, to be the ninth wheel tonight, that blonde guy was checking you out," He said nodding his head in the direction behind me. I turned around and saw Arion with his back turned.

"Make that table for ten," I said nodding at Derrick, he chuckled as I walked over to Arion. I leaned up to his ear.

"What's up toy boy?" I whispered. I felt him smirk as I kissed him on the cheek. I subtly winked at Derrick who rolled his eyes as Arion turned to look at me.

"Ange'? What are you doing here?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm about to have dinner with everyone, as a ninth wheel," I said pouting before looking at him from the corner of my eye for effect.

"You? Not have a date? That's just not right! A lady as beautiful as yourself should have a _man_," He said placing a cute smile on his lips. I slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Where on earth am I to find a _man_ so soon to my friends arrival?" I asked as playful smile edging onto my lips. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'd be delighted to join you for dinner," He said as he nodded towards my table. I kissed him on the cheek as he guided me to the table.

"So you and Oliver aren't-well your not togeth-…"He began. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Of course-I should've known," He began rambling as he took his arm away from my waist, looking at his hands nervously. 'Awww cute!' I placed my hand over his gently as he looked up at me.

"Oliver and me are just friends and that's how it's always been," I said smiling at him, as he smiled back.

"So…it'd be okay if I kissed you right now than?" He asked edging closer towards my lips. I glanced down at his lips licking mine as I glanced up into his eyes.

"Oh it's be more than okay," I said as we began to close our eyes leaning in-

"Angelina!" I sighed, opening my eyes and turning to see the one and only. I felt Arion's fingers tighten around mine.

"Damn, Oliver you always seem to interrupt," I said as him and the girl from earlier ushered in with the group behind them. I turned back to Arion kissing him on the lips passionately. He tensed in surprise before easing into the kiss. I leaned back smiling and looked back at the group as they ushered around the table.

"Take a seat, and let's dig in, my shout tonight," I said winking at Alicia and Katie, they rolled their eyes and everyone sat down, Oliver on my right, Arion on my left and everyone else was seated around the circular table.

I felt someone graze my leg and jumped slightly. I smiled sheepishly, picking up the menu and hiding my face behind it as I blushed as the foot gradually went up my calves. I bit my bottom lip as Derrick came over.

He took everyone's order before turning to me, I handed him the menu as he tucked it under his arm, a quill held firmly in his hand over his notepad.

"The usual Angelina?" He asked. I nodded as I poured myself some iced water. I sipped it as Katie and Alicia sniggered at me. I glared at them, I glanced upwards and noticed Fred was looking at me in that special way. I smiled nervously before looking down at the plate as Derrick and the waiters placed down a dish down. Someone rushed up to me with a voice recorder. I looked up and smiled picking up my fork and knife slicing up some of the food.

"This is a special salad, I get especially made, I recommend it because it is full of enough nutrients to fill two portions of your vegetable intake and has loads of energy in it," I said taking a bite into the tomato as the photographer for the photo, he smiled before screwing in a new light bulb.

"I'll send you the review tonight, it'll be published tomorrow morning, Frank will send your check to your agent if you give him an address," He asked. I grabbed my purse giving him a business, card he bowed low before walking off. I began digging into the food; I felt eyes on me and looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What? No harm in making money while I eat right?" I asked as Fred and George shrugged their shoulders as they began digging in.

"Next time warn us if you're going to be advertising," Alicia said sipping her soup. I smiled weakly as we ate our food.

"So, why Puddlemere? Why not the Chudley Cannons?" Arion asked, I lodged a piece of lettuce in my mouth; I chewed carefully before looking to him.

"I'm a Puddlemerian, through and through, plus I think Puddlemere is the best team in the league," I said as Arion rolled his eyes, Oliver looking on in a prideful way.

The next plate was served, I smiled sipping my pumpkin soup "You have to try some of this," I said spooning some for Arion, I held it to his lips as he sipped it smirking.

"Mmm…your right, it is." He said smiling at me. I licked the spoon and spooned some more for myself.

"Ooh!" I looked up and saw Angela smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I think I've got to go to the ladies," She said standing up. Fred began to get up but she gestured for him to sit down.

"So, doesn't Alicia and Katie look beautiful today?" I said as the two looked at me glaring though they had a smile placed on their lips.

"Oh, Katie just looks amazing, I'm still shocked that she said yes to come with me tonight…" Lee began "…though of course, some part of me knew, cause I'm just gorgeous, with my chocolate coloured skin and big brown eyes," He said as Katie hit him over the head. I chuckled.

"Well Alicia looks absolutely extravagant, almost too good to touch," George said. I smirked knowingly as the two shared a cute look between each other.

"Well, I think that Angelina looks amazingly beautiful that nobody else could compare to her magnificent beauty!" Fred blurted. I looked at my plate as the table went silent. I placed my knife and fork down as I wiped the corners of my mouth.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies," I said standing up and walking away swiftly. I entered the bathroom and went to the loo. I walked up to the basin and ran hands under the stream of cold water before holding my cold hands against my face. I looked up at my reflection.

"Urghhh…" Someone groaned. I looked over at the cubicle.

"Is that you Angela? Did you eat something bad?" I asked. I heard her stumble about and hastily unlock the door; she pulled open the door and looked up at me. She looked dishevelled.

"I guess you couldn't wait to go loo?" I asked, pointing at her dress. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach; I ran up to her holding her up, she looked up at me pleadingly.

"I'm going to labour," She gasped. I looked at her in horror 'She's going into _labour_,'

"What should I do!" I asked as she sat down on her butt getting comfy.

"I'm too far in…your going to have to help me…" She pleaded, I looked at her wide eyed as I dabbed her forehead with a cold wet cloth frantically. She grabbed my hand as another contraction came, she squeezed my hand hard as she groaned, I screamed 'THE PAIN! IN MYFRIGGEN HAND!' as soon as the contraction went, I retched my hand from hers, rubbing it.

"Hold on, I'll just find someone who can-" I began, she grabbed my hand again as another contraction, once done I retched my hand again.

"I'll go get help, I'll get someone-just…hold on!" I said as I stormed out of the bathroom. I stumbled into the dining area, my hands on my knees,

"Is there a midwife? In the house!" I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked, I cocked an eyebrow at him as my friends crowded around him. We heard Angela yell as I took in a deep breath, grabbing Oliver's hand dragging him into the ladies bathroom amid shrieks of surprise from the elderly couple sitting nearby the door.

Fred ran up and cradled Angela against his knees as she smiled weakly at him as he held her hand gently, before another wave came over and she squealed as she squeezed his hand. 'Maybe that should bring him to his senses,'

"So, how long apart are your contractions now?" Oliver asked as he conjured up some gloves, he was about to look under Angela's skirt when Fred slapped him across the head.

"Argh! They're-They're-about a-a- minute apart," She gasped as she clenched Fred's hand again as Oliver rubbed his head.

"What are you doing looking up her skirt! We need a mid wife!" George said. Oliver rolled his eye peeping under her skirt anyway.

"My sister said it would be good to put on my application if I had a minor in minor concussions, which included what to do if she's pregnant and we have to do and emergency birth," Oliver said looking around. Angela screamed again as Oliver looked up at her frowning.

"Okay, I think she's ready, Angelina, come here and hold a warm towel, and some forceps," Oliver said as he parted Angela's legs, Fred looked on nervously as everyone crowded around her.

"Excuse me!" I yelled catching everyone's attention. "I think Angela would appreciate it everyone didn't look at her bits!" Everyone else filtered out, leaving Fred, Angela, George, Oliver, Alicia, and me. I conjured up some forceps and held a towel ready, and handed one to Oliver.

"Okay, on the count of 3, I want you to push," Oliver said as Angela nodded. Oliver placed the towel under her somewhere as I looked away

"Okay one. Two. Three!" Oliver began as Angela began to push,

"Okay, keep going!" Oliver called as Angela gave another push

"I see the head…and the shoulders!" He exclaimed, he looked up at Angela "One more push should do it," He said, she gave one more push, before I heard a light slap and the baby crying, Oliver held his hand out to me, I handed him the forceps as he turned to me the baby in his arms. I looked up at him confusedly as he looked at me just as confused, before glancing at Angela and Fred as I wrapped the baby in the towel, as he cried loudly.

"Is he okay?" Angela asked tiredly. I held him in my arms unsurely; I glanced at Oliver who nodded as everyone tried to peer over my shoulder at him. I handed him to Angela as he wailed. Angela smiled down on the bundle before glancing at Fred who kissed her soundly on the lips. He looked up at me smiling weakly; I glanced at Oliver as took off the gloves throwing them in a bin before he wrapped an arm around my shoulder smiling confusedly. We watched as she pulled back the towel painstakingly slow, to reveal, the black baby boy.

"This doesn't make sense," Fred said looking aghast "He…your not black? This is- What's going on!" Fred asked frantically. Angela looked at the baby smiling before a look of realization came onto her face.

"Oh dear…" She whispered. I looked at Oliver as we both shared a knowing look between each other.


	6. It's a new life for me

Chapter 6 –

"I'm going to go pay for dinner," I said nodding at the door. Oliver nodded his head.

"I'll go with you," He said ushering me out of the bathroom. We walked out slowly as we heard people applaud. Oliver smiled pulling me closer to him as we walked over to the receptionist.

"So…this is something new…and wow! Oliver Wood…a midwife!" Derrick said smiling. I smirked at Oliver as his cheeks tinged pink.

"Well, actually-" He began only for Derrick to hold a hand up shutting him up.

"Derrick, they will not be charged for this almost heroic event! They gave birth to a baby!" Frank said holding a hand on Derrick's shoulder.

"Uh, we didn't give birth, one our friends did," I said looking at Frank; he tapped his nose looking at Oliver.

"Don't worry you two love birds, I'll let you off this time because this is good publicity," He said as I scowled at him. Derrick snickered, before nodding his head at the closet. I smirked and walked over to it.

"Thanks Derrick," I said as he tossed me the keys, I found the familiar set of brooms and smiled at Oliver as I tossed him Derrick's one.

"Care for a quick flight?" I asked he looked at me quizzically.

"Don't you want to call it a night?" He asked, I cocked an eyebrow at him and thrust my broom into his hands as I locked the cupboard and dragged him onto the verandah.

I walked out onto the jump off area, I looked at Oliver as he looked at the terrain excitedly. I grabbed my old broom off him and mounted it swiftly taking off as Oliver soon followed suit. I felt the wind whip through my hair as I glided around the flowers beds below; I looked up as the stadium lights flashed on one by one in an almost awe like way.

"This is so pretty," I whispered as I hovered the broom before hopping off and leaning it against a nearby bench. I heard the stadium fill with soft music and smiled to myself as I leaned over, cradling a red rose in my hand as I sniffed it. 'Oohh Sweet…' I thought as I closed my eyes the scent enveloping me. I felt a hand on my own as I leaned back to stand up properly, I opened my eyes seeing the rose still in my hand. I turned around and saw Oliver smiling at me. I looked past him and saw Alicia and George standing up on the verandah above us. I saw the two share a kiss and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Oliver asked. I smiled and nodded as he lead me out onto the lawn the lights shining brightly at us as Oliver held our hands out placing a hand on my lower back, I shivered as his hand brushed my skin and leaned my head against his shoulder, my hand holding the rose resting on his shoulder.

"I love this song…" I whispered as I clung to Oliver tightly, he smiled down on me kissing me on the head.

"It's a classic, what's not to love about a classic?" He asked, I laughed heartily as I closed my eyes, smiling as the rose brushed his cheek. He smiled cheekily.

"It's almost romantic out here," I whispered as Oliver rocked us to the beat. I listened intently to the lyrics

"_I don't want to go another day, so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind, see the way we ride, in our private live, ain't nobody getting in between, I want you to know that you're the only one for me,_" I sang quietly. I leaned back and looked up as Oliver smiled down on me and hugged me tighter; I smiled and leaned back against him.

I closed my eyes humming the tune as we rocked slowly to the beat as the last few beats finished; I leaned back and gazed at Oliver.

"Thanks for the dance," I whispered as he slowly leaned down towards me, I began to close my eyes out of habit, only to re-open them as I felt Oliver's lips on mine.

'GAH! HE'S KISSING ME!-OLIVER _IS_ KISsing _me_…damn…he's _good_…' I closed my eyes as I began kissing him back as I melted into his arms the music playing the song 'Feelin' Good by The pussycat Dolls'

I felt his callused hands rub up and down my back as I arched into him as I ran my fingers through his hair, he left my lips momentarily as he began kissing along my collarbone, I arched more so into him moaning as my leg instinctively went to wrap around him as he suckled on my neck. I heard a loud rustling nearby, which brought me out of my stupor. I blinked stupidly for a second as Oliver continued kissing down my neck 'Mmm.- uh mean god! It's OLIVER!' I thought. I looked down on Oliver.

"Um, Oliver…could you uh- mmm- uh-Stop! Oliver please…_don't_ stop! No! Stop!…_Stop_!" I whispered as he leaned back as I straightened up utterly confused with what just happened.

"Oh-shit…I shouldn't have-oh my gosh-it was just so-god! I'm so sorry!" Oliver said scratching his neck nervously as he stepped away from me. My body longing for his warm touch again, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry too…Let's just…pretend it never happened," I said looking at my fingers nervously.

"Um…yeah, Come on everyone is probably waiting for us…" He said as the song played its last few words.

"_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, It's a new life…for me_," The last few words rang, as Oliver walked away.

"It seems, it's a new life for me too," I whispered before running up next to Oliver and ruffling his hair as I looped my arm through his as we picked up our brooms from the bench and headed up to the restaurant again laughing, I placed a smile on my lips as we saw Alicia and George making out on a nearby bench. I looked at Oliver smiling as we snuck back into the restaurant.

"Ange' there you are," Arion said pulling me away from Oliver, I glanced back at him a small frown on his features, he noticed me looking and smiled weakly. I smiled back at him. Something _was_ wrong.

"Ange' where you listening?" I looked around and saw Arion looking at me.

"Hm? Sorry what?" I asked smiling politely as he smirked knowing he had my attention, he glanced behind me smirking more widely as he continued.

"Fred and Angela broke up," He said in awe. My jaw literally dropped open 'Wha!'

"But…they just _had _a baby?" I asked, Arion shook his head as I looked at him skeptically.

"We could hear her telling him that, _this_ was before him…they've only been together for _almost_ 9 months, she was dating some other guy before than…get this…it was-wait for it…" He teased as I slapped him over the head.

"Tell me! Who was it!" I asked as he clutched his head smiling before leaning in and whispering into my ear. 'NO WAY!' I leaned back shaking my head.

"Does my friend Katie know yet?" I asked, he shook his head as I egged him on with an expression.

"No, she left with him an hour ago," Arion, said smiling as I raised a hand to my head looking away, an expression of utter confusion and shock written on my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I turned to look at him only to see lots of flashes of light. People began crowding around me.

"Is it true? You helped deliver a baby?" A reporter asked shoving a voice recorder in front of me as others shot out next to his hand. I looked around confusedly.

"It was your ex-boyfriends girlfriends illegitimate child too, was it not?" I began backing away as camera's went off in every direction, it was just too much.

"Do you still love your ex?" Another asked, I looked at him with furrowed brows about to answer.

"It's been rumored that you and him are still together is this true?" I backed into someone shaking my head. I turned around to see who it was. He looked down and held me to him as the reporters began cramming around us as Arion called for me from the back. Oliver held a hand up stemming the flow of questions as a few clicks went off as I hid in Oliver's chest confusedly as I clutched at his shirt.

"Yes it is true tonight we did help deliver a baby of a friend, the baby is now perfectly safe and in the capable hands of some physicians at St. Mungo's Delivery room, any further questions will be sent to our agency," Oliver said directing us both to the exit.

I felt my knees go weak as Oliver held me in his arms safely "What's wrong Ange'? What did he tell you that was so bad? Did he hurt you? Did he _dump_ you? I'll kill him!" He began before I held a hand up.

"The baby…it's-it's _we_ know the father," I began, Oliver looked at me confusedly before a look of realization came over his face.

"No way! That's just preposterous!" He began as he placed me down on a seat, I saw some more flashing and saw Frank glancing at us as photographers, tried to get past him.

"Come on, we'll talk about this at home, I need to owl Katie," I said, Oliver looked at me as he looked on worriedly, he pulled me up and I fell into his chest confusedly. He looked at me worriedly as I closed my eyes.

"Don't worry, hold on tight," He said, we apparated to my living room. I ran over to Pixie and picked up some parchment scribbling a quick message to her. I fumbled trying to tie it to her leg, before Oliver slapped my hands away thrusting a glass of cream-colored stuff at me.

"Drink it, I'll send her the note," He said, I looked at the potion quizzically before remembering it from past use at Hogwarts, a simple vanilla flavored calming drought. He opened the window as she flew off; I sipped the drink and walked upstairs dazedly trying to not worry. I picked out a pair of Pj's from the closet placing them on the bed, I sipped the draught, kicking off my shoes as I undone the tie of my dress as it fell gracefully onto the floor in silver puddle of silk at my feet.

"Katie said she'd-sorry!" I turned around and saw Oliver covering his eyes as he stood in the doorway; I slipped on my top and slid into my bottoms. "She's about to arrive, she wants to know what you wanted? But she's coming cause you sounded desperate," Oliver said. I sipped the draught.

"I'm dressed," He opened his eyes and came up to me hugging me, I sipped the drink happily in his arms before realizing I was smiling 'cause' I was in 'his' arms.

"I'll go wait downstairs, you can go to sleep if you like?" I asked as he leaned back yawning. I pushed him onto the bed as he looked at me both his eyebrows shot up. I rolled my eyes and padded out of the room.

"Huh?" I walked up to pixie to see another letter; I ripped it open and skimmed through the letter.

"Dear Katie, Lee is acting all weird and I want Oliver to come pick me up, Hurry! Ange' please don't come, please send Oliver," I whispered. 'Shit! What is happening over there!'

"OLIVER! HELP!" I yelled, I heard him stomp down the stairs, I handed him the note as I fell into a nearby chair sipping my draught.

"I'll head over right now, I'll be back soon," Oliver said looking at me worriedly before opening the door and closing it behind him as the familiar sound of his apparation.

'Gredrick Forge' (Fred and George's owl,) Flew in, I took the letter off the leg and read through the letter.

"Now? He better make it quick," I muttered as I picked up some parchment and scribbling a note for Oliver. I slipped on my trench coat and left my apartment. I ran down the corridor into the elevator, I ran outside and saw Fred as expected leaning against a pillar, I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a big hug. I felt his arms slink around my waist as he clenched tightly around me.

"I'm so sorry, Fred," I said leaning back and looking at him, I looked from each eye to the other, not a tear or look of sadness filled either. I tried to get out of his grip only to find him holding me close to him.

"Fred, what's going on?" I asked, holding my hands on his chest, he smiled a sad smile and pulled me close to him again forcing my head to his shoulder.

"I know what happened today…" He said as I looked on confusedly, 'He can't know…its just…maybe he was that loud rustling…but…no it couldn't be,'

"Yes, I saw Oliver and you…making out," He spat; I looked away a blush forming in my cheeks. I felt him tilt his head down to look at me; I glanced up and saw him glaring past me.

"…I wonder how Katie would feel?" He asked. I looked up at him fearfully.

"Fred you can't tell her! I'll lose one of my best friends!" I pleaded as I clutched at Fred's shirt desperately trying to get him to understand.

"Only on one condition…" He began, I furrowed my brows as he smiled leaning down to my ear, as they twitched from his breath tickling it.

"You'll be my girlfriend," He whispered, my eyes widened, I slapped him over the head.

"It was _hell_ with you! No phone calls? No owls? I don't want it anymore than I did when I met your _fiancé,_" I yelled trying to push him off me, finally succeeding as I fell to the floor. I looked up at him.

"Well if you really don't mind me telling Katie, about you and Oliver…" He taunted. 'What the hell, am I suppose to do! Katie will hate me forever if she finds out unless…I don't have any other choice…' I hung my head.

"Fine…but I swear you'll pay for this! And I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life!" I said looking up at him with tear stained eyes. I felt so betrayed.

"It's what people do for love Ange', they'd give their soul to He Who Must Not Be Named, or walk to the ends of the earth, and even stoop as low as blackmailing…." He muttered lifting my chin so that he gazed into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, I sat there resolute, the night air breezing through my trench coat as I shivered. The only sign I made that he had kissed me was because the tears of sadness and betrayal finally fell down my cheeks. He leaned back smiling sadly at me as he wiped away my tears.

"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow," He said before walking away. I clutched my knees to my chest. This was plain out not fair. I sat there before realizing Katie would be upstairs by now. I wiped my eyes and began trudging back inside as more tears cascaded from my eyes. I pulled open the door to the staircases and began walking up only to feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me as I looked up at Lee who was standing on the landing before me.

"I need to talk to you," Lee said, I retched my shoulder from his hand and brushed past him.

"If you tell Katie, I will tell Arion about you and Fred," He blurted as I stopped moving my hand about to turn the doorknob. 'This is not happening…'

"What about me and Fred?" I asked my hand lifting slightly from the door handle my back still turned away from him. I heard his steps come beside of me; I glared sideways up into his eyes.

"I will tell him about everything. That's right I heard," He said, I squinted my eyes at him as he nodded.

"I know about you and Oliver, how you both kissed, I saw the look glimmer in your eyes when you both looked at each other that night too, you _like_ him," Lee said catching me off guard.

"Ha! Me like Oliver? As in 'like'? As in like my _best _friend?" I asked. Lee nodded his head.

"Preposterous!" I exclaimed as he looked at me wearily. "Oliver is my best friend, just like Alicia and Katie! The only difference is he has a dick!" I said turning on Lee. He looked slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst before smiling.

"The more reason for me to hold the fact that I can tell Katie you kissed Oliver," Lee began. 'Oi! Not another one…'

"You will deny that Angela's kid is mine, and I promise not to tell Arion about you and Fred, though I'm sure he'll find out in the media anyway…oh and I won't tell Katie," Lee said holding a hand out to me. I closed my eyes sadly as I shook hands with him.

"Well, I'll be off, have fun _denying _everything," Lee said before walking happily downstairs.

"FUCK!" I stamped my foot down angrily as I paced around on the landing.

"This can not be fucking happening! Not now! How the hell am I suppose to get out of this mess!" I clenched my fists angrily as I held my hand to the doorknob as a thought came over me.

"Wait…did I actually feel anything for Oliver when he kissed me?" I thought back, a small smile place don my lips. "I couldn't of…could I?" I thought subconsciously touching my lips. I shook my head.

"I've got bigger fish to fry," I said pulling open the door. I stormed upstairs quickly. I yanked open the door and saw Oliver consoling a nervous looking Katie. Oliver looked up at me sadly before Katie looked up as well.

"Please tell me it's-it's not true?" Katie pleaded. I looked at her sadly, I really hated lying to my friends, as I sat down in front of her and held her hands. I took a deep breath.

"Oliver is under an illusion to keep you away from Lee," I said looking at Katie, I saw Oliver's jaw drop from the corner of my eye. I took another steadying breath.

"Because…well because…_he likes you_," I said as Katie looked surprisedly at Oliver, Oliver looked at me with utter shock on his face before seeing Katie looking at him a large smile on her lips.

"Don't worry Oliver, I like you too," Katie said before planting a wet kiss on his lips, I turned away ashamed. I saw Oliver look at me from the corner of his eye; I caught his questioning stare and looked on sadly before taking off my trench coat.

"You guys can sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch," I said pulling my wand out and flicking it as blankets appeared at the end of the couch. Oliver opened his mouth to say something before Katie pulled him upstairs. I cringed and began laying out the blankets as I heard Katie and Oliver's mumbled talk, which soon turned to a whisper. I floated some candles onto the coffee table and used my wand to light them; I pulled back the covers and slipped in lying down on my side as I watched the flames flicker enchantingly. I blinked my eyes as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. 'I think I'm falling for Oliver, but I can't…' I blew out the candles and closed my eyes falling into a light slumber.

I awoke to feel someone brushing my face gently; my eyes snapped open as I slapped the hand away squealing frantically swatting at the person "Don't touch me! You slimy piece of filth! You and your stupid lies and blackmail!" I screamed before falling off the couch in my attempt to get away from the person.

"Ange' are you okay?" I looked up and saw it was Oliver. He looked at me questioningly as I lay on the floor looking up at him.

"Oh, I'm just dandy," I said sarcastically as I rubbed my eyes and saw Katie wearing one of Oliver's nightshirts, I grimaced and stretched my arms as I stood up.

"Ange'…what did you mean by lies and Blackmail? Is that why you made up I was delusional?" Oliver whispered as my eyes widened, I turned away mouthing 'fuck!' I placed a smile on my face as I turned to him.

"Sorry, I was dreaming about evil frogs blackmailing me," I said looking away; I glanced back to see Oliver looking at me with a piercing gaze.

"Jeez, you'd think I was interrogating you the way you act," Oliver said patting me on the head as he stood up, I slapped his hand away poking the tongue at him as I trudged into the kitchen pouring myself a cup of OJ before walking upstairs.

I began running a bath as I finished the juice, I grabbed some clothes placing them beside my towels in the bathroom. I placed the empty glass in the sink and brushed my teeth. I turned off the bath, taking of my clothes and jumped in the shower shampooing it and conditioning it. I turned it off after 5 minutes and walked over to the bath slipping into the ocean of pink bubbles. I smiled sinking in; I searched through my jeans pocket and picked up my cellphone, dialing Tiff.

"Any work today?" I asked as I raised a leg and lathered up a sponge running it up and down my leg before alternating legs.

"Okay, photo shoot at 2, great, yeah I'm taking a bath-oh," I looked up and saw Oliver standing in the door way, looking at me wide eyed, I shrugged it off. "Oh- it was Oliver, yeah, could you pass me the loofah?" I asked as Oliver grabbed it his eyes not moving off of me. "Oh yeah, want to say hi while I finish up?" I asked, I handed the phone over to Oliver as he began talking to Tiffany. I turned my back to him and began gently rubbing the loofah up and down my arms in circles, smiling to myself as Oliver stuttered talking to Tiffany.

"Fred?" I froze at the mention of the name before I began scrubbing my arm listening intently for what he'd say next.

"Huh? They have a public appearance today at 12?…Oh…I'll-Oh…no, I suppose not…well, I'll tell her. Bye Tiff," He said clicking the phone shut, I looked at the wall avoiding looking at Oliver.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, I began scrubbing my arm more ruthlessly.

"Nope, not really…" I said as I closed my eyes, hating myself for lying to him.

"I know you lying," He said, moving around behind me.

"How-ow!" I began, I looked down at my arm and saw it was bright red and small spots of blood had appeared from scrubbing so hard; I saw a towel on my right and followed the arm back to Oliver, as he had his hands covering his eyes a sheepish smile on his lips. I took it off him and wrapped the towel around myself, pulling the plug and stepping out as I tucked in the end.

"You can open your eyes now," I said as he peeped through his fingers, he smiled weakly down on me before glancing at my arm.

"Come on, you need something for that," He began, he reached out for my arm but I stepped away from him, my arm stinging painfully.

"I'll be fine, go and check up on Katie," I said gesturing the door, he looked at me with furrowed brows before turning around and left. I grabbed my wand and closed the door as I sunk to the floor, tears welling in my eyes. 'Since when did I become so weak?'

I crawled over to the draws and grabbed some rubbing alcohol and damped it on a cotton ball dabbing my scratches, I grabbed my wand and muttered a healing charm. I stood up and magically dried myself.

I opened the door and ran into my room, I saw the messed up bed sheets and looked at it disgusted, I walked over to my closet pulling out a pair of faded jeans, a black t-shirt and a cute chained metal belt. I slipped into my underwear and slipped on my clothes buckling on my belt for my finish. I sighed grabbing some socks and slipping them on as I grabbed a pair of boots slipping them on and zipping them up. I looked at my arm, still red from the scrubbing. I walked over to mirror and put on my moisturizer before putting applying heavy eyeliner and mascara with plum colored lipgloss. I looked at myself sadly in the mirror and glanced at the clock it was now 10.30am.

"I wonder what Lee is going to do, since Oliver is with Katie now?" I said to myself as my eyes watered as I gazed at my reflection, I blinked my tears away before touching the corners of my eyes, I picked up my wand and my black sequined clutch purse and padded downstairs. I saw Katie feeding Oliver as Lee sat next to them frowning, he glanced upwards at me, I froze and felt my heart race, he frowned at me as Oliver looked up.

"Something wrong Ange'? You look pale?" He asked, glancing between Lee, and me my eyes flickered to the door. I walked over to it and pulled it open as I walked out. I closed the door behind me before hearing someone's hurried footsteps coming towards the door.

I quickly ran over to the elevator and clicked the button, I saw Oliver stick his head out the door as the elevator door opened, I stepped in and furiously pressed the ground floor button as Oliver ran up to the elevator, the door closed as Oliver tried to reach out, I hung my head. I stepped out the elevator still looking at my feet.

"What's up stranger?" I looked up and saw Arion smiling at me. I smiled weakly back as he came up to me and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning down to look up at me. I lifted my head and looked ashamedly away.

"Come on, let's grab a Mango Chai Tea, and go on a walk," He said ushering me out of the apartment building.

A cup of tea and an hour of silence, I looked up at him from the park bench as the sea waves crashed on the nearby shore.

"I'm sorry, I can't be with you, I-I…well it's hard to explain…and if I told you I'd lose my best friend," I said looking away, he pulled my chin towards him.

"If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine," He said smirking at me; I smiled weakly back at him.

"What kind of secret would you have Arion? Your too perfect to have one," I said as he slapped my hand playfully and chuckled.

"You go first, mine is huge! So huge that if the media caught hold, I'd so be history," He said, I looked around as an elderly couple walked past us. I leaned in and began my story.

"…so that's why you caught me in the hall, I had to get away from Lee," I finished. He patted my hand sympathetically.

"Believe me yours is big but not as big as this," He said looking around nervously. I looked at him in shock 'Nothing can be worse than what I just told him?'

He leaned in as my ears listened intently for his secret "I'm gay," He whispered, my eyes widened with shock.

"Your-Wow! That is big!" I said as he held a finger to my lips shushing me.

"Ssh! It's a secret, even my agent doesn't know," He said holding my hands pleadingly.

"I won't tell anyone promise," I said as he pulled me into a hug. I heard a loud crack as my eyes shot open.

"Not talking about me are you?" I leaned back slightly still in Arion's grasp, he tightened his grip on me as we both looked up into Fred's angry face. 'Oh shit…'


	7. Oh god! Was it some dream?

Chapter 7 -

I twirled the straw in my drink attempting to smile as the camera clicked, Arion and Fred on either side of me trying to make it look like I was paired with one of them.

Arion smiling sympathetically and Fred looking at me adoringly. "Oh look who decided to make it," Fred said loudly, I looked up and saw Alicia with George and Katie with Oliver. I saw the camera flash and blinked a couple of times dazedly before looking away as Arion's phone rang. I looked on worriedly as I bit into a piece of lettuce as everyone sat down. I bowed my head down sadly as Fred waved the photographer off. "Ange' sweetie?" I looked up and saw Arion looking at me sadly.

"I've got training, so I've got to go, I'll call you up tonight and see how your day went," He said kissing me on the cheek as he tossed a couple of galleons on the table and left. I let my head fall onto a bare space on the table sighing.

"What's up Ange'? You seem really upset today?" Alicia called, I looked up and saw Fred looking at me a saddened gleam in his eyes, I looked at him sadly before looking up at Alicia.

"That time of the month," I said lying through my teeth. I looked up and saw Oliver whispering something into Katie's ear; I saw her giggle and looked away. 'I'm happy for her…I am. Honestly,'

I looked back to Fred who was looking at me intently; he glanced over at Oliver and Katie and smirked. I looked at my salad and picked up the fork rolling around the cheery tomato in cursive writing I wrote 'Somebody save me,' I felt Fred nudge me and looked up at him. He gestured down at my plate and I saw the oil trails saying the words. I tossed some salad leaves onto it and placed my knife and fork down. I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"I'm done and I've got to go to work," I said pushing my plate forward.

"You didn't each much, pass it here I'll finish it," Oliver asked gesturing my plate, I picked it up handing it to him as I walked up to the counter. I handed the receptionist a few galleons for lunch and the change for a tip. I looked over and saw Oliver looking at me sadly; he waved to me, giving me a thumbs up. I poked the tongue a small smile on my lips though never reaching my eyes, Oliver gave me one of his piercing looks, I looked away before rushing out of the diner.

"Angelina Johnson?" I looked at the director smiling as he shook my hand. He cradled my face catching me off guard as my smile faltered.

"You 'ave beautiful bone structure, anyvays!" He said pulling me into a white walled setting people began rushing up to me and pulling at my clothes and hair as I was pulled in every direction.

"Okay, you vill be modalling my latest design of jewellery, I have named it sadness," He said placing a beautifully intricate ring on my finger, it was a light blue crystal set on a platinum band and seemed almost as if it had concealed a depression in it as it sparkled beneath weaved silver vines. I looked at the ring closely as I heard a soft melody begin playing like the soft rhythm of rain.

I looked at the ring sadly as the camera went off, "wonderful, but I want to see more sadness, a tear! Oh my goodness! You should be an actor too!" He said smiling at me as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

I looked on as another tear rolled down my cheek as I cradled my face with my hand as the ring sparkled in the light as the tune softened and I felt myself calming.

An hour later, I was finished; I grabbed my clothes as they let me keep the elegant black dress they had given me. I walked out of the studio into the clear night breeze; I pulled on my jacket and walked down the streets, thinking of a plan.

"I think I've got it," I muttered as I looked up from the sand up to the ocean waves, I smiled and stood up quickly as I ran into my apartment building. I ran upstairs and came to an abrupt stop in front of my doorstep. I adjusted myself and reached into my purse applying some lipstick. I took a deep breath and smiled as I turned the key and entered into my apartment.

"Oliver?" I called; he trudged down the stairs in his boxers', toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Something up?" He muttered as he shook his head and looked at me, I walked over to him swaying my hips, as my heels made the only noise as I came to stand in front of him.

"I was just wondering…" I began as I ran my fingers up and down his chest as I heard his breathing become unsteady as I leaned my body against his.

"If you could help me out," I asked looking up into his eyes innocently, he looked down on me questioningly, before I let my lips crash with his, he stumbled back a bit before kissing me back and pushing me up against the staircase wall as I ran my fingers around his boxers.

"Ange'…is this a good idea?" He asked against my lips as I began kissing his neck, I flicked my tongue and I heard him groan.

"Come on," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my bedroom, I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him as he sat up kissing my neck as my hands roamed around his bare back.

I felt his fingers glide down my back as his fingers ran along the zip of my dress, I felt the tightness of it release as I leaned back from Oliver lifting the dress above my head, I looked back at him as I took the hair clip out of my hair letting it fall around my back loosely. I looked back at Oliver as I saw his jaw slightly parted as he stared at my body in awe before finally looking up into my eyes.

I grinded my hips into his as I felt him groan before pulling me into a deep kiss 'Could this mean that…Oliver…actually likes me?' I kissed him back more fervently as he gently rolled me over so that I was underneath him, as we kissed more passionately. 'Was I ready for this? Did I 'like' Oliver as more than friends?' I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt his hands fondle my breasts, I moaned in ecstasy as he caressed my body sending tingles up my body. I felt Oliver's hand slide under my back as he expertly unclasped my bra. 'God he better like what he see's,' I thought as he slide my bra off my arms, his lips never leaving mine. I felt his body pressed against mine as his fingers massaged between my thighs, I felt his fingers push aside my knickers as his fingers plunged into me. I let out a moan as I arched into it as pleasure racked through my body clouding my mind of all previous thoughts. He slowly began pushing his fingers in and out as I bit my lips almost painfully as I felt myself shaking with passion and just as I was about to climax he slipped his fingers out, I looked up at him his eyes clouded with passion. I slipped my knickers off hurriedly and rolled him over as I looked down on him a small tent in his boxers as he looked up at me, I slipped my hands into his boxers and began sliding my hands up and down as he leant back in the bed groans occasionally slipping out of his lips, I stopped just as he was about to come and pulled his boxers off, he looked up at me biting his lip as he glanced down at my body in all my nakedness.

I crawled on top of him hovering slightly as he attempted to push inside me, I shook my head at him and began kissing him again and just as when he least expected it, I pushed myself onto him as he groaned more loudly, I smirked down on him and slowly rocked back and forth as Oliver kissed me more furiously, my eyes closed as a few groans of ecstasy left our lips, I opened my eyes and glanced down at Oliver as he looked up at me a small smile on his lips, I smiled down on him before he rolled me over, I smiled up at him as he began thrusting deeper, I arched into him as I felt my body shaking once again with a new kind of pleasure, I closed my eyes as I felt my body spasm as the pleasure as my body gave way and Oliver came into me, I felt his body fall on mine and looked up at him a lazy smile on my lips as I closed my eyes 'I guess this proves it, I like Oliver as more than a friend,'

"Urgh…what happened?" Oliver groaned as he woke up, I wiped my eyes tiredly before seeing Oliver looking at me with wide eyes.

"What happened last night?" He asked. I looked at him strangely. 'What the? What does he mean 'what happened?''

"Oh god…all I remember is taking a bottle of some sleeping draught and than…oh god was it some dream?" He asked shaking his head, I pulled my blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself as Oliver sat on the bed confusedly.

I walked into the bathroom and rummaged around for the aforementioned vial and found it half emptied, I looked closely at the label. It said it was a sleeping draught. I tasted a drop and smirked to myself as I felt my tongue and lips tingle. I let out a giggle and cleaned out the bottle as Oliver came into the bathroom rubbing his eyes, wrapped in a bed sheet. I frowned and looked into the mirror 'So it wasn't really him last night…he was under the influence of lust…I should kill Katie for this right now, if it weren't for her being my best friend and Oliver's girlfriend,' I let out a sigh as I turned the vial upside down on the sink as Oliver came up behind me as I wiped my forehead. He pulled me into a hug catching me by surprise.

"Are you okay? You've been looking really glum since…y'know…" He began; I looked up at him confusedly in the mirror.

"Y'know what?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him as he looked down on me a small frown on his features.

"Since…we kissed," He said looking downwards; I pulled his chin up with my fingers, trying to make him look at me.

"Oliver look at me," I pleaded his gaze still at the floor. I held his chin more firmly "Oliver look at me. Please?" I stated as his eyes finally met mine, his brown eyes glazed over.

"I'm upset for a different reason, don't doubt yourself as my friend for it," I said as he smiled sheepishly before the infamous cheeky smile fell onto his lips.

"I bet I was a good kisser," He said smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I know you are," I said rolling my eyes as I shoved him in the chest, clutching at my sheet and walking into my room. I heard my phone ringing as I rummaged through my closet for some shorts and shirt for practice today. I looked around and saw our scattered clothes from last night, I felt another pair of eyes and my eyes met Oliver's.

"Hi, you've reached Ange' a.k.a me, moi, myself, and of course me…oh and Oliver! Get over here and say hello! _Hello_…leave a message after the beep…_beep_…tehehe…no really after the beep…_beep_…I'm a bitch, leave a message after the- - - - beeeeeep!'" I smirked at the memory of making the message.

"Hey, you've got to get to the Quiditch pitch like now! Carl has been having a fit! He said that he needs you there now…urgent news, something about the cup finals, you better be listening now or I'll be ticked off as hell! Bye." I looked up at Oliver and ditched my sheet turning my back to him as I pulled my clothes on haphazardly. "Stop staring and get dressed!" I said as I heard Oliver rush forward as I grabbed a change of clothes tossing them into my duffel bag, I lodged on my socks and sneakers tying them quickly as I ran into the bathroom washing my face and tying my hair up in a messy ponytail as I brushed my teeth, Oliver rushed in, he grabbed his toothbrush as I squirted some toothpaste on for him. I rinsed out my mouth and dried my face as I applied moisturizer and some lip balm, I tossed my bag over my shoulder and picked Oliver's ready made one up. I handed it to him, as he emerged looking just as disheveled as me.

"Let's go than," I said as I stepped out of the apartment and apparated to the pitch, I ran down the corridor Oliver behind me as we ran through the changing rooms, I tossed my bag onto the bench as Oliver done the same, we pushed open the doors and onto the pitch where we could see a small group as soon as we reached them, I leaned over on my knees panting as Oliver stopped next to me, I looked up as everyone looked at us questioningly.

"So. What. Is. The. Problem?" I panted as I met Carl's furtive gaze. He broke into a smile.

"We have found out our first match…it's in one month against the Holyhead Harpies," He said as everyone cheered excitedly hugging each other, I fell to the ground and looked up at Oliver.

"He's about as bad as you were," I said pointedly at Oliver as he shrugged his shoulders and conjured a bottle handing it to me, I gulped it happily as I handed the empty bottle back to Oliver.

"So, we have to talk tactics! Let's see, I know that Vanessa Houston, has got a small knee injury which enables her to do as many flips as a chaser, Josephine Gramauldy is weak sighted on her left as a goalie, come on everyone let's get started!" Carl said clapping his hands together; I glared at him as Oliver helped me up.

"Turn around, someone's come to visit you," Oliver said smiling at me, I turned around and shock racked my body 'What the hell is Fred doing here?' I mounted my broom shaking my head as I acted as though he wasn't there, Rachel and John looked at me quizzically before tossing me he quaffle.

We played a game more fiercely than usual, as Carl wanted us to have our new moves perfected before the end of the week in case we had to tweak it. I landed swiftly and avoiding all contact with Fred as I tried to make my way back to the changing room.

"Ange'!" I quickened my pace. "Angelina! Angie!"

"Hey Ange', I think that red headed fellow wants to talk to you," Trent said as I pushed through the doors. 'How the hell am I supposed to get away from him?' I ripped off my gear as I heard everyone talking hurriedly, I was trying furiously to take of my arm guard only to be annoyed that my quickened attempts was only knotting it, I yelled exasperated before punching a locker causing a large dent, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around angrily, only to look away as Oliver looked at me fearfully with his hands raised.

"Jeez Angie, what's up? Your avoiding Fred like he had the plague? You should've seen the hurt in his face when you kept walking away," Oliver said. I felt my heart quicken as I felt a weakness overwhelm me as my eyes teared. I turned to look at Oliver as he saw the tears in my eyes he rushed up to me holding my shoulders, trying to look into my eyes as I looked determinedly at the floor.

"Did he hurt you Ange'? What did he do? I can't help you if you don't tell me?" Oliver pleaded as I felt my heart overwhelm and tears welling more so in my eyes, I sighed looking up at him maybe he could help? I looked up at him as everyone walked around us trying to act as though they weren't listening, the tears finally falling down my cheeks as Oliver cradled the face in his palms wiping them away as more cascaded down my face dripping off at my chin landing on his feet.

"I-I-He said that if I tell you or anyone he will-he will-" I began sobbing slightly.

"Oliver!" I turned my face and saw Katie standing in the doorway.

"He will what! What will Fred do!" Oliver asked shaking my shoulders, I looked up at him sadly, turning my face away as I pushed him away from me running past Katie into the corridor.

I heard Fred's voice booming down the corridor with Carl's as they chuckled at something. I felt my heart heave as the noise of their footsteps came closer in on me. The sound of my heart slowly became louder as if in slow motion their shadows began to turn the corner, I heard Oliver call for me in the changing room, I turned to my left attempting to run, I saw Fred around the corner he caught site of me and began to call for me, I saw Oliver peer to his right, he caught sight of Fred and with a worried expression he turned and saw me, I felt my heart beating slower as if it caused a me so much pain to beat any faster. I felt my throat constrain as my eyes rolled backwards and I felt myself falling a loud crunching noise hit my ears as darkness over came me.

"I think she just fainted…overwhelmed probably," a female voice whispered as I felt a cold cloth rubbing my forehead, water running down my temples.

"I wonder why? And what was she so upset and angry with Fred to run away from him," Another female answered as I felt my leg pang with pain, I winced.

"Huh? She's awake? Angie? Are you awake?" The first voice said, I scrunched my face as I tried to open my eyes; I lifted an arm and blocked the light as the two faces came into focus.

"This is not my day…" I muttered as the two girls looked at me worriedly, I tried to sit up only to see my leg was broken, I screamed trying to look at my leg frantically under the crisp white blanket.

"My leg! I won't be able to play my first match!" I whined as tears welled in my eyes as I began to cry like a 5 year old. 'Damn I'm emotional,' I wiped my eyes furiously.

"Sorry, it's the side effect of this bone growing potion," Alicia said looking at the bottle.

"I…sob…sob…hate you!" I said as I wiped at my eyes as I sat up looking at my leg.

"Don't worry, you'll just be out for a week you'll be up in no time," Katie said patting me on the shoulder. I whimpered like a wounded dog and I saw some crutches beside the bed. I snatched my wand up lodging it in my pocket after I made a splint for my leg as I grabbed the walking sticks. I swung my good leg off the bed and supported myself on the crutches. I began making my way out of the ward muttering obscenities as I left. "Angie!" I looked up glaring before looking down and muttering more obscenities as I attempted to get past Oliver as I stumbled past him.

"Miss Johnson!" I turned to look around and my eyes widened, I dropped the crutches 'It's every man- uh woman for her self,' I thought as I hobbled down the corridor.

"You know, I can easily pick you up and take you back?" Oliver said chuckling beside me; I punched him in the arm as I determinedly hobbled away.

"Leave me alone, I've got enough troubles as it is," I muttered, I looked ahead and saw a familiar blonde headed, blue eyed boy asking someone something, he turned his head and saw me, I smiled weakly as he ran up to me and picked me up spinning me around before placing me on the ground, my leg gave way as he wrapped an arm around my waist catching me.

"You should be lying down Angelina, not walking around, especially without a walking stick," Arion said as I smiled sadly at him.

"I know, but it was about…you-know-what?" I said as his eyes widened,

"What'd he do?" He asked I shook my head as more tears welled in my eyes as he hugged me.

"Come on, you shouldn't be walking around with an injured leg-" He picked me up bridal style, "I'll talk to the doctor, maybe I can look after you?" He said smiling; I nodded my head cuddling into him.

"Arion, you're my savior!" I cooed as he chuckled and walked us back to the doctor. They talked for several moments, Arion bribing him with some tickets to their next game, before juggling me in his arms. I pulled the back of my doctors' gown closed as I saw Lee and Fred looking. Arion saw and glared at them.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place-" Arion said as I clutched at his neck.

"Oh! _Hold _on a second!" I turned and saw Oliver and Fred looking at him angrily.

"She can stay in her apartment and _I_ can look after her with her '_best'_ friends!" Oliver said his face filling with fury. I looked at Fred as a small smirk passed his lips. I made Arion put me down and hobbled over to Oliver falling into his chest as my leg gave way, he looked at me sadly.

"Ange'…you should be with-" he began; I held a finger to his lips as I pulled him into a hug.

"You can visit and owl me, it's only for few days, but _please_ don't give the address to Fred," I whispered as Oliver hugged me tighter to him.

"Why-" He began, "-just don't Oliver, the only reason I'm going is cause I'm scared, and I don't want to be scared Oliver, and for once in my life I'm terrified," I whispered my body shook as I felt more tears well in my eyes.

"I'll look after you, Angie! Arion's a friggen pansy! He can't-" Oliver began heatedly, I clinged to him tighter.

"You promised you wouldn't be angry…" I whispered as Fred watched curiously a saddened gleam in his eyes, I relaxed a little as Oliver sighed nodding.

"I've got to go now, I'll owl you when I get there," I whispered as I looked to Arion who wiped the corner of his eye and collected me from Oliver who seemed almost reluctant to let go, He stepped back and I glanced back to Oliver as Katie kissed him on the lips glancing at me sadly. I glanced at Arion who shared a look with me, before I nodded and we left. We landed in the middle of his lavishly designed living room in crisp black and white. He placed me down on one of the sofas as I gazed around the room; he reached into his pocket enlarging the bottle of bone growing medicine. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a glass pouring me the potion, as I got comfy on the couch.

"You'll be staying in my room with me, I can't have an injured friend sleeping on the couch now can I?" Arion said as he handed me the glass.

"And plus you can meet my Roomie, he's on the team and he's gorgeous! I wish he were gay," Arion said as I smiled at him before holding my nose and guzzling down the potion gagging on it and I wiped my tongue furiously as he handed me a tissue. I rubbed my tongue as Arion chuckled, I heard the door turn as a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared in the doorway in an almost slow motion way he turned to us his dark brown hair falling across his soft peachy skin. He blinked his eyes before he tilted his head in confusion at me.

"Yo, Arion what's Angelina Johnson doing here? No offence," He said nodding at me.

"None taken," I said as Arion walked into the kitchen tossing my glass in the dishwasher.

"She's not well and wanted a little break from her roomie," Arion said walking back in as he sat down in front of me.

"Broken leg, could use this to our advantage when we have a match against you," He said smiling at me. I threw a pillow at him smiling.

"Long time no see Roger Davies," He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Ooh, Ollie boy is not going to be happy about this living arrangement," He said glancing up at Arion who smirked shaking his head.

"Ooh, you and Wood finally living together. I'm so happy for you," Roger said rolling his eyes as he placed the pillow I threw at him neatly on the couch behind him. I glanced at Arion as he looked at me with a suggestive glance, as I nodded giggling.

"Correction he's living with me until we move into our new apartment…next week I think?" I said as Roger cast me a suggestive look. I looked down at my nightgown and looked at Arion.

"Come on, let's take you upstairs so you can get some sleep," Arion said walking up to me as I wrapped my arm around his neck as he helped me to my feet as he began helping me hobble to his room as I clenched the gown shut behind me with my other arm.

I sat down on Arion's bed as he pressed a button as shelves came out of a sliding door from the left of his bed; he picked out a baggy t-shirt and tossed it me. I rolled my eyes untying the nightgown and slipping it off my arms dropping it on the floor, I looked up and saw Arion smirking.

"I thought you were _special_?" I inquired as he smirk grew into a smile.

"No harm in watching is there?" He retorted. I rolled my eyes as I shrugged my slender arms through the shirt. I clambered over the sheets as Arion came over and flipped them open for me as I dragged my broken leg into it as Arion kissed me on my forehead as I felt my eyes get heavy from the potion kicking in though a slight pang of pain would crawl up my leg every few seconds.

"Wait!" I called as Arion began to leave he looked at me startled. "Owl Oliver and tell him I'm here safely," I whispered as Arion nodded as I fell to sleep cuddling into Arion manly scented pillow 'Ahhh…. man smell…'

I felt a hand softly graze my cheek and leaned into it "Mmm…" I murmured as I opened my eyes, I looked up smiling at Arion and Roger as they looked down on me smiling.

"Come on, it's noon, we're going to have some lunch," Arion said grabbing my shoulders and sitting me up as I lay my head lazily on his shoulder.

"I can't go out…I have no clothes and I'm not going in the nude," I whispered as I closed my eyes as he lifted the hem of the t-shirt over my chest and finally over my head.

"Oliver sent over some clothes for you," Arion said as I felt a fluffy towel around my body. I opened my eyes as I felt my feet planted on the floor, they took me into the bathroom and placed me in the bath, after waterproofing my splint. I opened my eyes wide as I felt warm cloths rubbing at my body.

"You guys are pampering me," I said smiling at the two as they washed my legs and arms.

"Not to mention having a good perve," Arion said as I he handed me a toothbrush with toothpaste, I began brushing my teeth as they both washed me and cleaned my face.

Once done they magically dried me and handed me my clothes walking closing the door. I slowly lifted myself out of the tub awaken and refreshened as I pulled on my clean white spaghetti strapped tank top and some clean underwear, I saw the black lace trimmings and shook my head knowingly 'Typical Oliver…' I pulled on a pair of bootleg black pants, which hid my broken leg famously. I hobbled out of the bathroom tossing the towel in the laundry basket as I entered the bedroom I saw my bag and looked around and smiled mentally thanking Oliver as I enlarged my fluffy lined tan slipper boots. I slid them on and hobbled down the corridor to see Arion pouring me a glass of my potion, he poured some orange powder into it as it swirled around and took the color of orange juice. I smiled and downed the drink kissing him on the cheek, 'never underestimate the power of sachet orange juice!'

I looked up and saw Roger reading the daily prophet as Arion wandered around in the kitchen wearing an apron. I smiled to myself as Arion smiled back at me as I placed the empty glass in the dishwasher.

"So where are we going for lunch?" I asked, as Arion pulled a picnic basket onto the counter. I smiled excitedly as I squealed jumping before my leg gave way as I landed and crumpled to the floor as Arion and Roger rushed over worriedly. I looked up at them from the floor.

"I have never been this degraded in my whole life lying on the floor from my own stupidity," I said as Arion and Roger smiled helping me up.

"What about that time when you tripped over on your own shoelace landing face first in an apple pie before screaming out bloody murder in 5th year?" Roger asked, as I glared blushing at him.

"Oh, we have a smart eleck on our hands," I said as he held a hand up defensively as he and Arion grabbed their wands and wallets dragging me to the fireplace.

Roger lit it and threw floo powder in as he arranged me in his arms as he muttered the words, "Eden's flowerbed," I clung to him tightly as I felt Arion beside us, I felt my feet lift off the ground before we stopped. I looked up thankfully as Roger helped me out of the fireplace and we entered into a small glass room, I looked outside and saw the almost picture perfect garden, Arion came over and slung my arm over his shoulder as he helped me out of the glass room into the beautiful garden. I looked around in awe as small white daisies grew scattered in the field as small carnations and miniature roses grew on the banks of a duck pond. Roger placed down a blanket as Arion sat me down. I smiled appreciatively as I helped set up lunch.

After eating I lay my head in Arion's lap fingering a small pink rose Arion had picked me.

"Do you think someone will ever 'like' me? You know like me for me?" I asked as I stared up into the blue sky, Arion moved some hair from my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Of course he likes you for you, Oliver isn't that perceptive, but believe me he'd be a fool not to like you," Arion said running his fingers through my hair dazedly as Roger sat across from us reading a book.

"Wood was never that perceptive in school either, think about it, didn't that friend of yours…the other chaser…um Kathy? Katie? Yeah Katie like Oliver since 3rd year, and only now he actually get's with her?" Roger said, before something dawned on him he smiled apologetically.

"What makes you think I'm talking about Oliver? That stupid sexy keeper has nothing to do with me," I said looking away angrily as Arion chuckled.

"You so like him, it's written on your face and in your eyes when you look at him," Arion said as I sat up looking at him.

"You know I can't like Oliver, he's with Katie now?" I said looking at Arion sadly, he patted my shoulder as I lay down again as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"You know that the only reason those two are together now is because of you…it won't last for long…believe me, it's the body language when he's around her, he tenses and his eyes narrow very slightly and he normally has his hands clenched, which is a dead giveaway," Arion said counting it off on his fingers.

"Oh the controversy," Roger said chuckling as he lay down on his stomach taking the rose off me and looking at it.

"Oh shut it," I said as the two laughed at me.

"Not until you admit you like Oliver," Roger said looking down on me, blocking the sunlight.

"Fine, I like Oliver Wood," I said looking away as the two looked more intently at me

"What I said I like him?" I said as the two continued frowning. I sighed angrily.

"Fine! I like Oliver Wood as _more than _friends…why does that feel so natural to say out loud?" I asked as the two smiled patting me on the head. I heard a click and looked up as I saw Photographers swarming around us, the lights making me go dizzy.

"Roger, the doctor said the potion will affect her sight if her eyes are exposed to too much light," Arion said as I felt my vision blur, before feeling my body collapse onto Roger. Roger swiftly picked me up and slung me over his shoulder as he stood up pushing past the photographers as Arion ran beside us. I held a hand to my mouth, feeling the bile rising in my throat.

"Arion, I'm not feeling so good," I whispered as he looked up worriedly before I heard him muttered something as my eyes drooped closed as everything went numb.

"So she's going to be alright than Doctor Howard?" Arion's voice misted through my ears.

"She'll be fine Master Hunter, though she may be feeling weary after the photo's the tabloids seem to be filled with her lately," A deeper voice answered formally

"Yeah…" Arion's voice muttered.

"Anyway, before I go, remember, she now has to take three glasses of the bone growing potion and one tablespoon of the Grandier potion daily, now I must be off other clients," The deeper voice said as I heard some clinks of glass bottles touching each other.

"Of course thank you so much Howard," Roger said standing up as their footsteps retreated to a door as I heard the hinges unlock and swing open.

"No problem Master Davies, it's always a pleasure seeing you again, your mother misses you be sure to contact her," The deeper voice said playfully.

"I'll be sure to owl her and thank you once again, bye," Roger said closing the door as I sat up rubbing my head. I felt a throbbing hit my head and fell back on the pillows groaning as I rolled over falling off the couch with thud the word 'Crap…' running through my mind as my face hit the soft carpet.

AN: I just wanted to say thank you for all my reviews, and to Quiddie15 I know that Angelina's personality has gone pretty much 'Mary Sue' sorry, I'll try and keep her more leveled. I just got carried away :P  
AND PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW ME! BAD OR GOOD I'D LIKE TO KNOW?…PLEASE?


	8. First attack, first kiss, first time

Chapter 8 –

I awoke hearing two loud cracks and wiped my eyes tiredly, I rubbed my eyes sitting up. I looked across from me and noticed I was on the couch as a small note glittered on the table. I picked it up and saw it was addressed to me. I undid the snap and read it.

"_Sorry, had to go to practise, 3 glasses of the bone growing potion a day and one teaspoon of the other stuff too, we'll see you around 8, we've got a meeting tonight, yours sincerely Arion and Roger…p.s doesn't that sound nice?_" I smiled screwing up the letter and standing up clutching the arm of the chair as I wobbled into the kitchen tossing it into the bin.

I looked out the window and saw the sun shining 'I wonder what Oliver is up to?' I looked around and grabbed my wand off the table accioing my potion taking it unhappily. I placed the empty glasses in the dishwasher before closing my eyes tiredly thinking of where Oliver could be wishing I could be next to him.

I felt a cool breeze brush past my hair and smiled to myself 'I can almost smell Oliver,' I thought before opening my eyes. I screamed catching myself off guard and falling, I looked up as I saw Oliver looking down on me from his broom before turning tail and flying down to catch me in his arms.

"Goal! Oliver what the hell were you-Angelina?" Carl called over the speakers as I looked up at Oliver sheepishly as I was still in my pyjamas. He smiled shaking his head as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he flew us down next to Carl.

"Couldn't resist a game could you?" Oliver inquired sadly as I looked around thinking of an answer.

"Uh? Sure why not?" I answered smiling before Carl held my wrist as I looked up at him.

"You still have a few days left of potion, you're barely able to get up, now go sit down, or we'll never see you on the pitch," Carl said sorrily at me as I scowled. Oliver placed me down gently on the bleachers as he flew up Carl coming to sit next to me "Team! I want to see perfected figure eight dives! GO!" Carl yelled as I held my hands over my ears releasing them as he sat down beside me.

"Angelina, I'm worried," Carl whispered as I looked at him concernedly.

"Oliver has been off his game for about a week, I really don't want to lay the boy off he's a good kid, fantastic skills, but his goal saving has become a little shoddy lately," Carl said as I looked up as Oliver fumbled a save. I looked at him sadly 'This was his dream what could be making him be so bad?'

"He seems awfully distracted a lot and the whole team can't seem to get him to talk and I was wondering if…if you could…" He began. I nodded my head.

"I'll talk to him, I'm sure it's just some small problem, just a hiccup, he'll be okay before practise next week when I come back, promise," I said as Carl sighed smiling he pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Oh you little angel! I can't wait to have you out on field soon, we can't play properly without you," He said as I smiled before yawning.

"Sorry, I got another potion last night, I think it makes me drowsy," I said as Carl patted me on the back yelling more directions to the team.

An hour later practise was over as Carl helped me into the changing room and sat me down on the bench as I waited for Oliver, talking to everyone else as I waited. I lay down pulling Oliver's clothes under my head as I closed my eyes having a quick nap. I was sleepy.

"You know, I need my clothes back?" I smiled, bringing my arms above my head leaning on them.

"You know how much I like to sleep?" I asked before opening my eyes and smiling up into Oliver's sparkling brown eyes. He pulled me up and took his clothes as he turned around and he slipped on his clothes over his boxers and bare body.

"So what are you here for? Watching our techniques? Miss 'Quiditch' that much?" Oliver whispered. I looked at him sadly.

"No, Oliver, something's wrong with you and I'm so worried I came to visit," I said as he turned to me, slightly shocked.

"How can you say something's wrong with me Angie? If something's wrong with me, it's cause something's wrong with you!" Oliver blurted holding my arms down, I stared determinedly into his eyes before breaking the stare.

"This is about you Oliver…not me, what's wrong? Everyone is worried, and I saw how you played, you seemed distracted. You could of saved twice as many goals as you did," I retorted as Oliver began to pace before sitting down next to me his back turned, I dragged myself over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ollie, you know I'm only looking out for you, I know this is your dream job, I know how devastated you'd be if you lost this job," I whispered into his ear as he slowly turned around and faced me.

"I'm worried about you Angie, I'm worried what Fred done to you to make you so scared, I'm scared because I've never seen you cry and to see you fall to pieces right in front of me is so…sad?" Oliver said looking at me; I smiled weakly at him as I felt my eyes well pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'll be fine Oliver, everything will be fine," I whispered as he hugged me tighter. Before leaning back and shaking his head.

"Ange' that's the thing, it's not going to be fine, I know our friendship is drifting further and further away and…I don't want to lose my best friend," He said looking at me.

"You'll never lose me, not even if you tried," I said kissing him on the cheek as I hugged him tighter to me as he hugged me just as tightly.

"But I'm not going to stop worrying until you come back, I hate to admit…I hate not having you around," Oliver said smiling weakly at me as we looked at each other smiling.

"I…I can't Oliver…not till it's safe," I said looking away from Oliver, only for him to pull my chin back to him.

"No matter what happens, I'll protect you Ange' nobody will hurt you in my watch," Oliver pleaded. I shook my head. 'How can you protect me when, whenever I see you it hurts'

"I'll be back in a few days, until than…just visit me or something, owl me?" I asked as he looked at me puzzled.

"I did owl you, I sent about 5 everyday? Didn't you get them?" I shook my head 'He sent me 5 letters a day? Damn he must of missed me,'

"Oliver, please just…I'm gonna-" I began as I turned away.

"At least let's have lunch, I bet you haven't eaten yet?" Oliver said grabbing my wrist; I turned to look up at him before slowly nodding my head a small smile on my features.

"I guess I am a little hungry, considering I came here on an empty stomach." I said rubbing my stomach as Oliver smiled hugging me as I felt my leg give a twinge and I winced.

"Come on, let's get you back home, and we can order in," He said lifting one of my arms over his shoulder as he helped me out of the changing room. I picked up his bag as we left, he apparated back to the apartment and placed me on the couch, as I looked around at the messy apartment shaking my head as Oliver smirked sheepishly, I swept all the disregarded rubbish onto the floor and done the same to the table, I lay my leg on the couch beside me as I heard Oliver start cooking.

I picked up my wand aiming it at the floor as I done the scourgify spell and all the rubbish disappeared. I smiled as Oliver came in handing me a plate of stir-fry and noodles, I smirked at him as I picked up the chopsticks and ate it happily.

"So, whose Arion's roomie?" Oliver asked quizzically as a small smile crept onto my lips before I softened my expression into an unconcerned yet bewilderedly surprised look.

"Oh, it was just Davies…uh? Roger Davies actually," I said lodging a piece of chicken in my mouth hiding my smile as Oliver started coughing. I conjured up a glass and pitcher of water and poured him a glass as he guzzled it happily.

"Thanks…so Roger Davies, that's…interesting," Oliver said as I sniggered, pouring myself a glass of water and sipping it.

"So…where do you sleep? The couch?" Oliver asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I sleep with Arion in his bed," I said shrugging my shoulders as I saw Oliver's eyebrows shoot upwards behind his glass. He very slowly placed the cup down and we finished our food in silence.

"I didn't _sleep_ with him, the bed was specifically used for sleeping," I said as I glanced up at Oliver who nodded his head hiding a smile as I rolled my eyes. He finished up and took my plate from me placing it in the dishwasher, as I arranged the cushions behind me more comfortably. I leaned my head back closing my eyes until I felt Oliver lift me up; I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye as he placed my head in his lap.

"So are you going to tell me what Fred has done to you that has made you so…vulnerable?" Oliver inquired as I frowned; I felt his fingers stroking my hair and sighed.

"I can't tell you…not yet anyway…cause if I tell you, it means I have to admit something to everyone," I said, as I opened and eye to look at Oliver who looked confused.

"How would telling me, be telling everyone?" He asked, as I curled up next to him getting comfy, as he began rubbing my arms comfortingly.

"I…Oliver, just…I can't," I said, a shiver running up my spine, he pulled me up so I was almost sitting in his lap. I sat shocked before he rubbed circles down my back; I smiled warmly as I curled up into his chest.

"Remember how we used to do this in Hogwarts?" He chuckled, I smiled more so.

"And everyone thought…well they thought you and I were together…" I said laughing lightly as I saw Oliver smile.

"Great memories…how we'd just talk and talk for hours on end, until the night was so dark we couldn't find our way back to our rooms, and just fell asleep huddled together on a couch," Oliver said as I curled up into him falling into his lap.

"I remember, I almost broke up with Fred on several occasions, he said I was having an affair and had been bestowed upon your impeccable charm," I said as Oliver laughed. I smiled getting sleepy.

"I should get going soon," I said as I felt Oliver tense before slowly continuing to rub my back.

"Are you sure you can't stay just one night?" He asked almost pleadingly. I shook my head.

"I've got to go soon, my medicines still at his apartment and Katie might get here soon, and Fred might turn up," I said looking away, I glanced up into Oliver's anxious eyes.

"Come back soon k?" He asked, I nodded my head as I slowly stood up; Oliver helped me stand as I stood up happily, my legs not as sore. I stepped over to the fireplace and stood on the rug.

"I'll see you soon, and don't christen anything!" I said as he chuckled. I waved at him goodbye as I closed my eyes concentrating on Arion's place.

"Oh great you're here!" I opened my eyes and saw Roger rushing in.

"How was practise?" I asked, flopping down on a couch, Oliver's scent mingling on my clothes.

"It was great, Arion's still there though, he's got a bit of extra practise…coach wasn't too happy with his performance today, oh here," He handed me some letters.

"Tiff? Thought so, let's see a spot on some Wizarding show and another photo shoot after I finish my practise and my leg's healed, yes!" I said punching the air as Roger handed me a glass of my potion. I gulped it holding my nose as he chuckled at me, taking the glass and placing it on the table. He sat down beside me as I lay on the couch tiredly.

"Have you eaten anything?" He asked, brushing some hair away from my face.

"Oh yeah…I got some take out," I said confusedly as I felt his fingers trail down my face towards my neck and run along my collarbone, I took in a shuddering breath as his fingers were cold.

"You know…I've always found you attractive," He said as my eyes shot open, I slowly edged away from him as he sat closer to me.

"Um, thanks, I think your uh?…attractive too," I said nervously as I looked around at all the exits. I felt his hand on my thigh as my eyes shot to his.

"Please don't do whatever I think your going to do," I said looking into his eyes; I saw something flit across his eyes as he picked me up over his shoulder.

"Roger this isn't funny! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled pounding his back as he laughed.

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" He said almost manically. I screamed pounding on his back, as he walked into his room. He threw me down on the bed before clambering on top of me.

"No! Get OFF ME!" I screamed fighting him with everything I had in me but he put a silencing charm on me and bound my arms with a jinx.

"You know, I always thought you looked good with clothes on," He said fingering my pyjama top. I shook my head tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I felt his fingers glide under my top as I closed my eyes the tears finally falling from my eyes as I felt his hand cup around my left boob and squeeze it tightly, I heard a zip and my eyes shot open as I looked down at him, his eyes met mine as I began to scream, to no avail.

"Come on Ange' you said I was attractive," He said, as I shook my head, I felt his hand squeeze tighter at my boob as I yelled no sound coming out as I resolved in just whimpering pathetically. I suddenly felt his lips brush mine and bit his tongue as he tried to slide it into my mouth. He recoiled and slapped me, 'He gashed my lip! WHERE THE HELL IS ARION!'

"You little wench, now I'm going to make you pay!" He yelled pulling out his dick; I looked away only to be slapped again.

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled, I slowly opened my eyes looking at him almost pleadingly for him to stop. I slowly heard a noise I did not want to hear. I tried tuning myself out of this whole scene as I looked around his room hearing him moan every now and than, as the odd squelching noise hit my ears. My eyes widened at the sight of pictures of me from the latest daily prophets and magazines winked or waved down at me. All of a sudden, I heard him yell my name in pleasure as he fell on top of me. I began to whimper sadly, he tried to wipe away my tears but I turned my head angrily.

"Don't be like that, otherwise it won't be any fun later," He said his hands fingering the elastic of my knickers. I closed my eyes thinking hard before an idea came to mind. I kneed him in the groin; he recoiled and fell to the floor as I heard him moaning in agony. I picked up the wand between my feet and aimed it at my arms as the jinx lifted, I saw him slowly get up and snapped the wand in half as I scrambled off the bed and ran across the hall hearing him yell my name. I picked up my bag and ran out into the living room. I picked up my potion off the counter and saw Roger turn the corner he saw me and made a run for me. I held my bag and potion bottles to my chest tears splattered across my face as I closed my eyes and took the familiar step. I felt my surroundings change and fell to the floor dropping everything as I held my head in my hands crying hysterically. I was crying for a few minutes before hearing a door open.

"Ange'?" I looked up and turned around still sobbing and saw everyone standing at the door. I turned away and wiped my eyes as I heard their footsteps come up to me.

"Angie? What's wrong?" Fred asked holding my shoulders. I screamed as he backed away.

"What the hell is going on!" George yelled, as Alicia and Katie pulled me into a hug. I began sobbing into Alicia's shoulder as Katie tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Why are you yelling at me!" Fred yelled heatedly.

"I don't know! Lee! Why are we yelling!" George said turning to Lee, as my crying got louder.

"Because Angelina's crying?" Lee said normally as everyone turned to me again.

"Ange?" Lee asked looking at me; I lifted my head before shaking my head and crying more hysterically.

"I want my mommy!" I wailed into Alicia's shoulder as I felt Katie rubbing my back.

"Sweetie, why do you want your mommy?" Katie asked sadly as she handed me some tissues. I blew my nose and sobbed slightly.

"Cau-Cause-Cause…I-I-I-" I began crying again as Alicia enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey! I got the mov-What's going on? Ange!" Oliver yelled at the door before running up to Fred and grabbing his collar.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Oliver yelled angrily as George tried to stop him.

"I didn't do anything!" Fred said as Oliver gripped him more tightly.

"I don't believe you! She told me about what you done!" Oliver yelled bringing his fist back. I looked up more horrified at the scene before I pushed everyone out of my way and ran outside the apartment everyone chasing after me.

I ran up all the stairs and pushed open the top door, as tears dripped off my chin. I slammed the door closed behind me as I went over to one of my favourite chairs. I sat down in it sobbing to myself as I heard Alicia and Katie's calls for me floating through the orange sunset. I felt rain drops drizzling and closed my eyes letting it envelope me as I saw grey clouds form overhead.

"Jus-just my d-day," I said slightly hiccupping from my own choked laughter. I heard the door open and shrunk into my seat.

"Ange' I know your there," I felt tears well up in my eyes as I began sobbing more hysterically. 'God! I think I've gone schizo!' I felt myself pulled into a hug as I felt the familiar hand rubbing circles down my back.

"Please don't cry Angelina, it's hard to see you cry," Oliver said soothingly as I leaned my head on his shoulder nodding slightly.

"Can you take me home Oliver, I want mommy to give me a big hug and tell me it's going to be alright," I said as Oliver chuckled pulling me into a big hug again.

"It's going to be alright," He said, as I hit him over the head before leaning against him again.

"You dick-" I shuddered at the word and clung to Oliver closer. "Just…take me home," I said as I felt him hold me tighter to him.

"Not before you tell me what happened which brought you home in hysterics?" Oliver asked me. I clutched at my Pyjama top as if it was about to fall off and shuddered.

"Oliver, I am so scared and angry and everything, I don't know what to feel anymore?" I said looking up at Oliver with pleading eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly as his hand brushed my cheek. I pushed his hand away lightly.

"I mean that I think I-" I began only to hear the door slam open and turn to see Alicia running up to me.

"Angie? God your okay, I was so worried," She began, as I felt the tears well in my eyes again.

"Oliver can you leave for a second so I can talk to Angie?" Alicia asked, Oliver looked surprised but nodded and left none the less.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Alicia asked. I felt my heart pounding in my ears and looked at Alicia. I took a deep breath.

"It all started after the bar incident…" I began as the sunset drew into night as we talked about everything from Oliver and the kiss to Roger and the attack until my watch beeped 8pm.

"Angie, why didn't you just tell me? Or told Katie? Fred wouldn't have thing over you, if you just told Katie," Alicia said as I cried into my hands.

"Cause I don't want to lose her! I don't want to lose one of my best friends!" I wailed as Alicia patted my back.

"Alicia? Ange? Are you guys done?" Katie's voice called. I looked at Alicia pleadingly.

"You know she'll find out eventually," Alicia said as Katie walked through the door. I took a deep shuddering breath before pulling out my wand and conjuring a bottle of Firewhiskey and a few shot tumblers. I poured myself a couple of shots, shooting them quickly. I looked up at Katie with teary eyes.

"There's something I have to tell you," I said as Katie looked at me puzzled, before nodding.

"I-I…promise me you won't hate me?" I asked as Katie looked at me quizzically nodding her head.

"Well…you remember at the restaurant with uh-Angela how she gave birth?" I asked, She nodded as I drew another steadying breath.

"Well…I uh-I..uh?…I kissed Oliver," I blurted as Katie smiled at me. I looked at her puzzled.

"Sweetie, I already knew, Oliver told me already," Katie said as I took a deep breath and poured myself another shot tipping it back in a gulp as my throat burned.

"I should kick his arse now," I murmured as Alicia sighed suppressing a giggle.

"Come on, I think Katie wants to hear the full story, and don't be stingy with the Firewhiskey," Alicia said as I poured her and Katie a glass taking a swig from the bottle.

"While I guess it mainly started at the bar…" I began again as I recited everything to Katie in an hour, finishing with a shudder as I remember Roger's hand clenching.

"God, I am going to jinx him to oblivion," Katie mumbled as she took a sip of her Firewhiskey. I looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Can we go inside now, I just want to go to sleep and forget it ever happened," I said as Alicia and Katie nodded I looked at the last shot of alcohol in the bottle. I felt my arms slung around both their shoulders before dropping my head onto Katie's shoulder.

"I'm sooo glad you're not angry…" I said as I heard Katie giggle.

"Oh please, Oliver has always liked you, he's like jello when he see's you, and with me he's like an apple?" Katie said. I began laughing as Alicia laughed with me.

"Oliver is like a apple? How so?" Alicia asked as I nodded my head lazily as they dragged me down a few flights of stairs.

"He's great to look at, he tastes nice, but he lack's the desire to be eaten, y'know?" Katie said as I heard a door open somewhere in the distance.

"I think Oliver is like a…I'd say banana but that just sounds kinky…tehehe…kinky…he's more like a…a…well to me he's more like a piece of chocolate," I said as I lay my head on Katie's shoulder again.

"He sometimes seems too good to eat, and sometimes you give in to temptation, and when you do, it's pure bliss, you go over the moon and back…and after…you still want more…oh yeah…chocolate…that's definitely the way to describe it," I said as Alicia looked at me surprised before glancing at Katie.

"Did you change that sleeping draught with lust potion?" Alicia asked, I looked at her smiling lazily.

"I bet you did, and god! Damn that _chocolate_ was fantastic!" I said as Katie giggled Alicia looking at me unbelieving.

"You slept with Oliver?" She asked unbelievably.

"Well, I didn't know he was under the affluence of lust 'otion till the next day?" I said as Alicia's face looked at me smiling.

"I knew it, I can't wait till your sober so I can slap your arse back to cancoon and back about your denial," Alicia said smiling. I heard the footsteps getting closer.

"You can slap my arse all you want Alicia as long as you're not a guy or Roger, than I'm okay, slap all your want, oh hello?" I said looking up at Oliver dazedly.

"You got her drunk?" He asked as he wrapped my arms around his neck lifting me bridal style.

"Correction, she got herself drunk…it was unbelievable what she told us," Alicia said glaring at Fred.

"In my defence, you do stupid things for love," Fred said. I looked at him angrily before crying hysterically.

"You are such a dope! I hate you so much for blackmailing me Fred! But I don't want to lose you as my friend!" I cried as I began crying, kicking and screaming in Oliver's arms.

"Is she always this mental when she's drunk?" Oliver asked as he tried to restrain me.

"Only when she's under a lot of stress and she doesn't normally drink unless it's to calm herself too," Alicia said as I stopped kicking and began suckling on my thumb.

"Is someone going to tell us what happened?" George asked as we all began descending the stairs.

"I don't know, I'd ask Ange but she's off her rocker," Katie said as she held my other hand as I whimpered like a child.

"It must have been bad, I've seen Ange drunk before but never like this," George said brushing some hair out of my face as a tear trickled down my cheek. I pulled the bottle up to my lips about to take the last shot when I felt it retched out of my hands and bottle of water placed in my hands. I began to cry but reluctantly drunk the water that Lee had given me.

"Someone open the door please," Oliver said as Lee rushed forward and opened the door. I looked up at Oliver and smirked at him.

"Lets get some food into her system so she can sober up," Oliver said as Fred took the key out of Oliver's pocket and opened the door.

He placed me gently on the couch "I'll go get her something to eat," He said as he made to go to the kitchen, I clung to his neck.

"Please don't leave me! Not again," I whined as Oliver looked at me surprised before slowly sitting down next to me.

"Can you go get some soberon potion in the medicine cabinet?" Oliver asked Fred he nodded and left the room, glancing at me as he made his way upstairs. I snuggled into Oliver before bursting into tears again.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened which makes her cry every few minutes?" Oliver asked, as he wiped some tears away from my cheeks, as Fred appeared with the potion. I looked up from Oliver's chest and saw the vial. He popped the cork and cradled my face as he dropped a few drops in my mouth. I recoiled, falling off the couch with a few pillows.

"AHHH! THAT STUFF IS REVOLTING! AHHhhh! Ahhh? Uh? How did I get here?" I looked up thinking before frowning as I clutched at a pillow.

"Bastard…" I murmured clenching my fingers, I looked at my wrists and gasped as I saw the red and purple marks that he left on my wrists. I winced as I flexed my arm.

"Ange what happened?" Oliver asked as he fell to his knees on the floor gently cradling my wrists, I looked up into his worried eyes.

"I-I-I-can't say it…I just…Alicia?" I asked my voice shuddering as I looked at Alicia. She sighed before looking at Oliver.

"Your not going to like what I'm going to tell you, so Fred. George do him a favour," Alicia said as the two raised their wands muttering an anti apparation and a weak restraining charm. I winced as I heard the familiar charm.

"Okay, well…you remember Roger right?" Alicia asked as Katie sat down by me as I held onto her tightly. Oliver nodded his head as something flitted across his features. Alicia looked at Katie and me as we shared a look before nodding.

"Well he tried to-he tried to-" Alicia began as Fred and George sat down by Oliver holding him down, though listening intently.

"What? What did he do!" Oliver asked. Alicia sighed

"He tried to rape Angie," Alicia said before I looked at Oliver, who looked surprisingly calm. I sighed waving off Fred and George as I lifted both charms.

"So…you say he _tried_?" Oliver asked brushing off his shoulders looking intently at Alicia.

"While…he…he-binded my-" I felt tears well in my eyes as Katie placed a comforting hand on my back.

"Anyone got a pensieve?" Alicia asked as I nodded my head pointing to the kitchen. Katie got up and found it in the cupboard above the fridge, looking down at it quizzically. I pulled my wand to my head pulling away the silvery memory placing it in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"I can't believe you kept the memory of your first kiss with _every_ guy," Katie said looking at me. Everyone glanced down at the memory; I looked at Oliver worriedly as the memory played across the surface.

"_I choose command, I'm not a wimp like those two bi-atches!" I squeaked in my 3rd year form as Katie and Alicia yelled indignantly. George, Fred and Lee whispered among each other as I shifted in my seat nervously as some first years giggled nearby playing with some marbles._

"_Ah-huh! Ooh this'll be good, since we're all imat-I mean mature, I think this would be appropriate," George said as Fred smirked happily as they both pointed at themselves pompously as Percy walked by looking as grandiose as ever, rolling his eyes as he passed._

"_I will give you a choice so feel lucky, we had originally chose one person, but Fred was determined…" Lee said as Fred huffed his chest out smartly resulting in Katie slapping his stomach as he recoiled and we laughed at him._

"_I command- hehe that sounds kinky…oh right, I command you to kiss Oliver or Fred," George said as Fred puckered his lips at me. I glanced over at Oliver who was curled up in front of the fire reading a Quiditch book, my heart racing as I blushed._

"_What should I do? Or rather…who should I do?" I asked Alicia and Katie. They both began giggling as Fred's smile began to falter. They shoved my shoulder in the direction of Oliver; I slowly stood up, my hands shaking nervously._

"_Hehe! This is good, The Oliver Wood is getting some action from Miss Innocent," Fred said sarcastically as George hit him over the head, Lee sniggering beside them._

_I took a deep breath glaring at them before walking over to him nervously as I wrung my fingers._

"I can't believe I'm going to lose my first kiss on a game…" I whispered to myself as I looked up at Oliver as he ran a hand through his hair anxiously as he ran over a play in his mind.

"_At least he's cute looking…" I muttered before placing a nervous smile on my lips as Oliver looked up slightly surprised._

"_Something up Ange?" He asked tilting his head to the side confusedly. I looked at him biting my bottom lip nervously as I glanced at George; he pulled the thumbs up as Fred and Lee pulled kissy faces at me. I turned back to Oliver._

"_It's their fault," I said as I sat down in Oliver's lap, he looked at me shocked._

"_What's their-" He began before I placed both hands on his head pulling him into a very nervous first kiss. I felt Oliver start moving his lips as he kissed me back almost just as nervously as the gang hooted and whistled obviously attracting attention. As much as I was enjoying it, I reluctantly leaned back._

"_Well…um…I'll see you at practise tomorrow," I said a goofy smile on my lips, as I looked at my hands. I glanced up and saw Oliver blushing, I ran over to Alicia and Katie as we all got into a conversation about how a good a kisser Oliver was. Unbeknownst to me Oliver hiding his small blush and goofy grin behind his book as Fred watched curiously from beside a laughing George and Lee._

"_Well, I remain the champ so Lee, Truth, Dare or command?" I asked triumphantly a light blush running along my cheeks._

I glanced up and saw everyone looking at me questioningly. "I was your first kiss?" Oliver asked, I scrunched my face as I looked away determinedly.

"There is a great possibility," I muttered wringing my fingers as I felt everyone's gaze intensify on me.

"Why didn't you just say no, it was only a game," George said looking at me saddened.

"Excuse me, may I just mention that to this day I remain the champion of that game…plus as I said…at least he was cute," I said as Fred looked down sadly.

"I could've been your first, kiss," He said sadly. I looked down at my fingers avoiding everyone's gaze. I took a deep breathe before looking up.

"I hate to admit it…but I kind of…wanted to," I said before standing up and walking into the kitchen rubbing my arm as I sat down on a stool, picking up an apple looking at it.

"Hold on a second! Hold on _a_ second!" George said rushing up next to me. I turned to look at him only to see Alicia holding his arm; he turned to look at her as she pointed at the pensieve. He looked at her confused before I could her a voice crying, pleading someone to stop. I placed the apple on the counter as I took a deep breath walking upstairs looking at the floor. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on trying to drown out the memory, I stepped into the stream of hot water, before falling to the ground as the water soaked through my clothes.


	9. WHAT IF I ACTUALLY GOT PREGNANT!

Chapter 9 –

(Meanwhile downstairs.)

"This is horrible," Alicia, said side glancing at a shocked looking Katie before rubbing her back as they looked at each other worriedly.

"Is it okay that I have a sudden urge to kill Roger Davies?" Fred asked as George glared, his eyes fixed on the pensieve.

"I get first dibs, he's so gonna get it," George said punching his fists together angrily. Everyone glanced at Oliver as they heard him sigh. Oliver leaned his back against the couch behind him, rubbing his temples a small frown on his features.

"It's very simple," He said, as everyone looked at each other confused before glancing at him again. He stood up and walked over to his trusty owl 'Pixel,'

"We inform the ministry, this is clearly under some kind of abuse of magical rights act, than something on rape, it'll be a few years before he goes to Azkaban though-" Oliver began as he picked up a piece of parchment scribbling quickly.

"-Don't you think Angelina should have a say? Those trials can go on for decades, she might not be ready, and we have to ask her to do something like this!" Alicia said indignantly as Oliver's hand slowly put the quill back into its pottle.

"How are we going to talk to her about something like this if she keeps breaking into hysterics? Huh? How are we going to when she can't even talk about it!" Oliver said pointedly as Alicia looked at him shocked, before Katie placed a hand on her shoulder looking at Oliver.

"Look Oliver, we all are really pissed off at Davies, but Ange' should have the choice on what she does, for all we know the effect of doing a trial could traumatize her forever…She's got to make her own decision here," Katie said looking at Oliver with pleading blue eyes. Oliver sighed, hearing the sound of the shower radio as he glanced upwards

"Who's going to talk to her than?" He asked, looking at everyone as the group looked among each other as though one another would volunteer.

"I guess Katie and me should do it than," Alicia said sighing as Katie nodded. They both turned and began to make their way up the stairs.

"Wait!" They both turned around and looked over at Oliver, he sighed looking at the ground.

"Be gentle?" Oliver said looking up at the two with sad eyes, they both nodded as they made their way upstairs and into Angelina's bathroom.

"Wood, you are so crushing on her," George said as Fred glared at Oliver, Lee rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go home, I've got to owl someone," Lee said as he waved off to the three guys, before leaving via the front door.

"I _am_ not crushing on her! She's my best friend, it's Angelina!" Oliver said turning away from the two as Fred sighed.

"I knew something was going on between you two…something I could never understand…why didn't I-God this is so stupid!" Fred exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air exasperated.

"What's so stupid is the assumption I like Angelina as more than friends, it's absurd!" Oliver said as he walked in the living room sitting down on the couch as Fred and George sat down on the couch opposite the coffee table.

"Wood, listen up-" George began as Oliver looked up at him "Just answer this did you feel anything when you kissed her in either time you kissed her?" He asked.

Fred held his head in his hands, as Oliver looked off thinking a small smile edging onto his lips before he shook his head.

"-Just cause I felt something in the kiss doesn't mean I like, _like _her, it's just a male hormone thing, every guy would feel something with her," Oliver said as he nodded his head like everyone knew he was right, George shook his head before sharing a look with Fred. Fred nodded his head as the two looked at Oliver.

"Oliver, admit it…you like Angelina, right from the very first nervous kiss," George said a smile on his face. Oliver looked up as the girls' laughter floated down the stairs.

"George this is- I can't like Angelina! She's my best friend, we live together, she's on the team with me and did I mention _best friends_?" Oliver asked as the twins looked at each other shaking their heads.

"I guess he'll have to figure it out on his own," Fred said as George patted him on the shoulder. Everyone looked up as they heard feet padding down the stairs hurriedly only to be met with the sight of Angelina in a loose bathrobe, she looked around and caught sight of them before rushing up to the twins on hand and knee.

(Back to my P.O.V)

I reached my hand up and flicked the switch on the shower radio as I heard a soft piano playing a sad song. I felt the tears rush down my cheeks the shower water washing them away.

"_Hear me, Hear me, you gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere, wherever you are, I'm waiting,"_ The radio sang as I leaned my head against the wall. I pulled at my pyjama top pulling it angrily off over my head throwing it on the bathroom floor with a loud slap.

"_Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now, Turn my world upside down. Fly me, I'm lost inside a crowd. It's getting loud, I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please, Hear Me,_" The voice sang reiterating around the bathroom as I looked down at my bruised chest and arms. I sat up peeling off my pants and underwear. I stared at my bruised arms letting the water wash over me.

"_No one to talk to, No one to hold me, I'm not always strong, Oh I need you here, Are you listening?_" I peeled off my bra to see the full extent of the bruising. I sighed grabbing the loofah as I began scrubbing at my skin. I winced as it brushed my wrists. I scrubbed my hair the water soothing my muscles in the process. I finally finished and stood up.

"_Hear me, hear me, Can you hear me_?" The radio host began talking about the singer as I sighed turning off the shower stepping out. I grabbed the robe off the hook and wrapped it around myself wincing as I pulled the tie tightly. I looked around for wand sighing since I left it downstairs. I turned and looked at the mirror. I looked at my red puffy eyes and grim expression. I gritted my teeth looking at my expression as I slowly smiled, the perfect song playing on the radio. Something I could relate to on a great level.

"_Where is the moment when needed the most, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost, they tell your blue skies fade to grey, they tell me your passions faded away and I don't need no caring on,_" I smiled to myself as I cleared my throat picking up my hair brush beginning to brush my hair, the water droplets splattering onto the floor.

"_You stand in the line just to hit a new low, your faking a smile with the coffee to go, they tell me your life's been way offline, your falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carrying on,_" I smiled lightly to myself as my eyes welled up with tears.

"_Cause you had a bad day, your taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around you say you don't know, you tell me don't lie your work never smile and you go for a ride, you had a bad day, the camera don't lie, your coming back down and you really don't mind you had a bad day…you had a bad day,_" I sang into the hairbrush as my smile grew and my cheeks flushed.

"_You need a blue sky holiday_-" I looked over at the door as I saw Katie and Alicia sniggering at me through a small gap in the door. I smirked poking the tongue at them.

"I know your happy and all, but we wanted to talk about…Roger," Katie said. I winced at the name, my smile faltering.

"What about the loser?" I asked looking at the mirror again as the music played in the background. Softening my frown as I brushed my hair.

"Well Oliver suggested that you send in a complaint to the ministry and um…" Alicia began glancing at Katie.

"Go to trial…so he can go to Azkaban," Katie finished my jaw dropped open as I turned to look at the two.

"No…I wouldn't wish Azkaban on anyone…I'll…think of something else…" I said looking in the mirror again as I began thinking of a good revenge. I smirked evilly at my reflection as ideas milled through my head.

"Something that will cause him utmost humiliation…" I whispered as the two looked at worriedly.

"It's amazing what a little music and song can do to a person," Katie said as Alicia giggled.

"Yeah, in Ange's case, makes you go crazy," She said as the two laughed, I glared at the two before looking at my bruised wrists.

"Bondage…" I whispered as a evil smile fell onto my lips. I placed the hairbrush down as pushed the two out of my way as the water dripped from my hair. I skipped the steps two at a time as I came to stand in the living room, my robes slightly askew. I looked around and noticed the twins talking to Oliver. I ran up to them and knelt down in front of them.

"Last month you told me about a new binding potion? Can I have a bottle?" I asked as the two looked at me worriedly.

"What do you want with our binding potion, it's not even finished yet, not for another few days, it keeps tightening and won't stop unless you rub some boomslang blood on it," Fred said as George nodded.

"Give me a bottle as soon as your done, I have the greatest-" I began

"Aren't you going to owl the ministry about Roger? He should be behind bars!" George said as he glanced down at my bruised arms. I cocked an eyebrow at him; I saw my wand on the floor beside my duffel bag. I looked down at my bruised leg, and sighed. I picked up my bottles of medicine and wand. I pointed my wand at my bruising on my wrists as I muttered a numbing spell. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed glass pouring myself some of my potion. I gulped it quickly, tossing the glass in the dishwasher, turning it on as I picked up the apple I left on the counter taking a bite out of it as Fred and George sat down on either side of me.

"May we be of any assistance on this little charade?" George began a smile placed on his lips.

"Such fancy words for such occasions of course," Fred finished as I giggled, I nodded my head.

"It's going to be down in history, I want to make him pay," I said an evil smirk crossing my features as George and Fred looked at each other worriedly.

"She's got her-" Fred began

"Game face on, I know…I guess it-" George said smiling

"-Means trouble, big-" Fred interrupted as he smirked back at his brother.

"-Trouble, yes," George finished as he stood up. I looked at the two smiling before I looked up and saw Oliver staring into the fireplace.

"What's up with him?" I asked, pointing my thumb at him as the two shrugged. I bit into the apple eating noisily as I yawned.

"You guys can go to sleep in my room, I'll stay down here with Oliver and sort it out," I said nodding at the two as they winked at me. I looked at them disgusted as I shoved them in the direction of the stairs. I sighed and grabbed the blanket off the arm of the couch, I sat down next to Oliver as I finished the apple. I placed the apple core on the table as I chewed and swallowed what was in my mouth. I pulled my legs up on the couch and pulled the blanket out placing it on Oliver and me. He looked down at me startled as I smiled sheepishly at him.

"You okay, Ollie?" I asked as he smiled down on me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I lay my hand on his stomach as I leaned my head against his shoulder yawning.

"I'm just worried about you, thinking of getting the twins into the security business again," Oliver said as I giggled, closing my eyes as I took in his scent.

"I like the idea, but the whole concept isn't appealing, I'd never get a date," I said as Oliver chuckled.

"That's the whole point isn't it?" He chuckled; I slapped him on the chest before looking up into his eyes.

"You should go to sleep, it's been a long day," He said as I leaned my head against his shoulder again.

"Fine, but tomorrow, your telling me what's wrong," I whispered as he kissed my head. I rolled my eyes before closing them again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," He said sarcastically. I yawned.

"That's right whatever I say," I whispered before finally drifting off into a deep sleep.

Next morning.

I opened my eyes stretching my legs on the couch tiredly only to feel an arm draped around my shoulders. I turned to look at Oliver smiling.

"You look so adorable when you're sleeping," I whispered as I brushed my hand across his cheek a small sleepy smile creeping on his lips. I sat up only to feel I couldn't move, I lifted the blanket and saw Oliver's other arm around my waist as he pulled me on top of him slightly.

"You know I'm not the only one who looks adorable when they're sleeping," I looked up and saw Oliver tiredly open his eyes, I smiled sheepishly at him as he smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, but since your up, you can tell me what's wrong!" I said as he groaned. I tilted my head to the side looking at him.

"Come on Ollie boy? Please, I'll kiss you if you do?" I said as he looked down on me unsurely.

"I don't know about you, but I'd take up on that offer," I turned around and saw George and Fred trudge down the stairs and up to us. I snuggled up to Oliver pulling his arms tightly around my waist as the twins sat down opposite us.

"Where are the girls?" I asked as they smiled at each other before looking back at me.

"See for yourself?" Fred said smirking as he flicked on the T.V; I looked at it with wide eyes.

"He-He tried to oh my god!" Alicia said fake tears pouring out her eyes as we saw Wizards dragging off Roger in fluffy pink knickers and a matching bra on, my jaw dropped open as the guys' sniggered.

"Roger Davies will be going to Azkaban with no trial, for two years, this is one of the most horrific and saddest scenes we've seen in the past decade," The reporter said before I heard laughter and turned around in time to see Alicia and Katie laughing. I smiled at the two as they ran over to me and handed me a frappucchino. I smirked 'Even if I am a wizard Starbucks is still good,'

"How could you go through with that without my consultation? I wanted to put fluffy nipple warmers on him," I said with fake sadness as the girls' giggled.

"Now that's an idea!" Fred said looking at George who immediately pulled out a little note pad and scribbled it down with a pen.

"I'm not even going to ask," Katie said as Fred looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at her as we all let out a laugh.

"So what's on the schedule tonight?" George asked as I squinted my eyes shut thinking as Alicia handed me my potions, I took them appreciatively, sculling them back as my throat burned and I sipped my frappucchino.

"-Ahem, well I think that I have a few things to sort out, I hope the press have died down a bit?" I asked looking at Oliver as he nodded.

"They have, but I thought it was a little strange how with one photo shoot, they just-well you just…became like the biggest Witch Celebrity, it was crazy," Oliver said as I frowned nodding my head.

"Yeah, I was excited and all but it was confusing," I said as I heard Alicia and Katie let out a little nervous chuckle, I turned to look at them as Katie and Alicia both pulled out a few magazines and papers handing them to me as I looked at the front page shocked.

"This is unbelievable, it's preposterous," I said picking up a magazine looking at the picture of me smiling as I hugged Oliver tightly a big cheesy grin on both our faces. The headline reading: Long Lost Lovers reunite? Read on about Oliver Wood's Long lost child.

"I don't mean to get on your bad side, but it does seem…almost plausible," Katie said as I felt a blush run along my cheeks as I glared at her.

"What and the made up stories of me actually being pregnant with Oliver's and my love child seem more believable huh?" I questioned as she smirked at me.

"I don't know it could work…with a little '_magic'_," She said as I glared at her '…stupid but…amazingly _pleasing_ potion,' I glanced to my left and saw George smirking as Fred glared half-heartedly at his brother.

"He drunk the potion didn't he?" George chuckled as my jaw hit the ground.

"You-you guys' planned this?" I said looking around as Oliver looked at me questioningly.

"Planned what?" He asked, as I turned to everyone a blush running furiously up my cheeks as I tugged at the collar of my robe.

"I'm going to kill you-you- I don't even know who first! This is-WHAT IF I ACTUALLY GOT PREGNANT!" I yelled as everyone began laughing minus a very confused looking Oliver.

"Am I missing something?" Oliver asked.

"-Only the best night of sex in your life," George said patting him roughly on the back, I looked at him worriedly as his brows formed a frown before realisation dawned on him and he looked at me with shock.

"We didn't- I would've- we did? – This is- why didn't? – BUT WHAT IF – WHAT IF I ACTUALLY GOT HER PREGNANT CAUSE I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF!" Oliver yelled standing up, the blanket falling off us as Fred let out a low whistle; I looked up sheepishly as I pulled my robes tightly around me.

"Excuse me honey, but there are two people in this _relation_ship," Alicia said as Oliver's head snapped at her, she coughed my name pointing at me as he blushed looking at me nervously.

"So…I didn't…force myself…on you did I? I'm sorry," Oliver said looking away his blush deepening. I let out a nervous giggle as he looked up at me; I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"I should be the one saying sorry, he he," I said nervously as I bit my bottom lip everyone looking at me.

"You totally took advantage of the situation," Katie said as Alicia giggled at me.

"You _wanted _to sleep with me?" Oliver asked as I hid my face in my hands mumbling a yes.

"Oliver take that as a compliment, I've been trying to get her in the sack for years," Fred said as I looked at him angrily as I sipped my drink.

"I'm seriously considering a mass murder right now," I muttered as Oliver looked at me questioningly.

"You know what this is ridiculous, you two should sort this out!" Alicia said glaring at me as I looked at her like she'd finally gone mad.

"You two are so dumb not to see it, so we're going to set the scene for you!" Alicia said as she glanced at the twins as the nodded their heads Katie squealing excitedly.

"I love it when you go all commando on people," Katie said as I glared at her.

"You both-" she pointed at me and Oliver "-After practise today, you are to go to our houses, Angelina to mine and Oliver can stay here," She said looking at us as I nodded my head confusedly.

"Ange' will get ready at my house and Oliver will get ready here with the twins'," She said as I looked at her confusedly.

"I'm missing a crucial step, like what the hell am I doing tonight?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, we've got it all planned out…" She said a mischievous sparkle flitting across her eyes.

"I'm worried…very worried," I said as I stood up looking at the clock.

"Oh would you look at the time, I've got to go, practise," I said pointing at the clock as everyone turned to look, I ran upstairs and looked for my training clothes as Oliver appeared in the doorway.

"You know what they're planning right?" He said as I shook my head finding myself a tan coloured tank top and some white terry cloth shorts.

"They're planning a date for us," He said as I turned to look at him, he nodded as I turned back to the closet mouthing 'what the fk?'

"Well, I suggest we just get ready for practise there is no way of talking that deranged woman downstairs out of anything if she puts her mind to it," I said as he chuckled. I walked into the bathroom brushing my teeth and than washing my face. I dabbed my face dry and looked in the mirror a silly smile placed along of my lips, I quickly got changed into my training clothes and walked out grabbing my bag full of gear. I pulled on some socks and shoes as Oliver came out in a pair of loose shorts and a tank top. I smiled at him before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I'm going downstairs for a quick bite," I said as he nodded. I trudged downstairs and saw everyone else huddled in a small group, I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I grabbed my keys off the counter as I bit into the apple adjusting the bag on my shoulders.

"Here's the keys' if you steal stuff, I'll steal it back," I said as they rolled their eyes at me as I took another bite of the apple.

"OLIVER ARE YOU READY YET!" I yelled as he trudged down the stairs, I grabbed a small bundle of grapes tossing them at him as he cocked a brow at me, I shrugged my shoulders as I walked out the front door waving at everyone before apparating to the foyer, I heard another crack and smiled as Oliver jogged up to my side as we made our way to the locker room. I walked in and saw it was empty, I pulled my gear out of my bag dunking them on the bench as I took another big bite of the apple. I pulled my arm guard onto my knee placing my arm in it as I juggled tying it up with my free hand as I saw Oliver slap my hands away as he began doing them up as I smiled at him taking a bite of my apple as he began doing my other arm guard and my leg one as I sat down, I glanced over and saw the grapes as I looked down on Oliver who was concentrated on my guards. I leaned over subtly and grabbed the grapes picking one off and lodging it in my mouth as Oliver looked up, I smiled sheepishly and lodged one in his mouth as I tossed the apple core in a near by bin.

"Thanks Ollie," I said as he shook his head reaching into his bag for his gear. I reached over handing him the grapes as I heard the door swing open, I looked around and smiled as Brent, Trent and Sarah walked in, I waved at them before tying up Oliver's arm guards as he sat down eating the grapes. I was doing up his leg guards when I saw his hand out in front of me holding a grape. I smiled at him opening my mouth as he popped it in my mouth; I smiled as I chewed it finishing up his arm guards.

"Ready?" He asked as I looked around at myself before looking at him and nodding nervously 'Once practise is over…I'm going on my first date…with Oliver?' I felt my heart flutter as Oliver ushered me out of the locker room and onto the field as Carl looked at us happily.

"Is everything okay now? Leg fine? Healed and proper, we don't want you working on an injured leg," Carl began as he pulled his wand out looking at my leg.

"I'm fine Carl, you can even do a little check up on me, I finished my last potion this morning, I should be okay," I said as he straightened up looking at me.

"I'll call in my specialist and he can tell me if you're alright," He said as I looked at Oliver who shrugged, I sat down and began stretching my legs as a guy wearing white robes apparated in the middle of the field beside Carl before rushing up to me.

"You must be Angelina Johnson, I'm Dennis Wilkerson," He said holding a hand out to me as I shook hands with him, he kneeled down pulling his wand out of his pocket and touching random places on my leg.

"Okay, everything seems to be in order…here take this potion," He said reaching into his bag and handing me as red potion, I popped the cork out and sculled back the raspberry liquid. I felt my leg warm up and glanced down to look at my leg smiling as my bones glowed a bright red through my flesh.

"All your bone fragments have healed wonderfully," He said pointing his wand at my leg as the light dimmed before extinguishing completely.

"Well I can play right?" I asked, as he looked up nodding his head grabbing the empty vial from me and placing it in his bag as he stood up helping me up.

"Yeah, you can play to your hearts content, but I just wanted to warn you about your incident last time, you need to calm down and take deep breaths when things like whatever happened last time," He said as I nodded my head smiling.

"I can almost guarantee it won't ever happen again," I said as he nodded at me before walking over to Carl whispering something as they both shook hands before Dennis left. I shrugged my shoulders as John and Rachel came out. I smiled at the two as Rachel ran up to me hugging me tightly.

"Great we're are back in business! Now lets get working on this special move that Oliver calls the Angelic Flight," Sarah said putting an arm around my shoulders handing me my broom.

Practise went perfectly and very quickly. I glanced nervously at Oliver several times and getting caught out those several times by getting yelled at or deftly winded by the quaffle.

"Well you seem distracted today Ange' don't get me wrong your still good, but a little off your game," Sarah said as Rachel landed beside me as we walked into the locker room.

"I'm a…little nervous," I stuttered as the girls smiled looking at me.

"Why? Something happen?" Rachel asked as I opened up my bag and began untying the strings to my gear as the girls helped.

"Um…it's my first date, well sort of my friends arranged it," I said as Rachel and Sarah smiled at me.

"How exciting, a blind date? Gosh I hope he's a hottie," Rachel said as I blushed as she pulled off my arms guards handing them to me. I tossed them in my bag as Sarah handed me my leg guards as I put them in my bag zipping it up.

"Well…I already know him, we're actually good friends…it's just a little nerve racking," I muttered as the girls looked at each other before looking up at me expectantly.

"So who is it than? Is he cute looking?" Sarah asked as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Your friends must think you two have a connection, do you?" Rachel asked as I blushed.

"So who is he than?" Sarah asked as I made to walk for the door before the two held me back.

"Guys' this is a really big thing for me right now…it's cause it's so new to me, I mean he's so…and than he's such a…but he's still my…" I sighed looking at the floor as the girls nodded before pushing me towards the door.

"Have fun on your date with Oliver," Rachel called as the door closed with a giggling Sarah and Rachel behind it. I blushed holding my face in my hands as I began walking to the apparation area.

I was about to apparate before hearing footsteps. I looked up and saw Oliver looking nervous; he looked up and waved smiling lightly.

"You okay Ollie boy?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders smiling at me.

"I'll be fine…once we get this over and done with," He said smiling at me as I nodded my head.

"I know what you mean…well I guess I'll see you later," I said as he nodded at me. I took the familiar step and landed on Alicia as she grunted. I turned around smiling.

"Practise is finished," I said smiling evilly as she shoved me off her lap as George pushed Alicia off his lap and onto me.

"I guess Oliver will be done too, better in form my other half," He said nodding at me before apparating away. I pushed Alicia off me as she picked up her phone off the table calling Katie as I walked into her kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down happily as Alicia appeared in the kitchen opening up the fridge and handing me a sandwich as I ate it happily.

"I'm going to go out to buy you your outfit with George in five minutes, I'll be gone for an hour, when I get back I expect you to have showered, and be ready to be made up," She said as I nodded at her biting into the sandwich as Katie appeared next to her holding a small metal case.

"I'm here, and ready to do everything from Make-up to your hair," She said as I looked at Alicia who smiled at me before apparating. I glared taking a bite of my sandwich as Katie pulled a quarter from the plate, lodging it in her mouth eating happily. I finished eating up and looked at Katie.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked as she looked up from her nails smiling at me.

"To be honest…no I'm not-" I looked at her wide-eyed before she started laughing. "-I'm okay with it, I already have a date with Fred…don't ask long story," She said as I looked at her shaking my head before putting my plate in the sink and drinking the rest of the bottled water before walking upstairs and taking a shower. I took a nice long one drowning out all thoughts of tonight before hearing a loud knock.

"Ange' get out of the shower, it's almost time," I washed out the conditioner in my hair and grabbed a towel wrapping it around myself as I grabbed another towel twisting it around my hair as I padded out of the bathroom, my favourite smell lingering around me.

"Come on, you've been in there since 6 and it's almost 7 now," I said as Alicia pulled me into her room and pointed her wand at me as I was dried and I felt my eyes covered my something soft.

"Oh wow, a surprise…I'm so excited," I muttered sarcastically as Katie giggled. I felt my towel removed and gasped.

"HELLO! I'M NOT USED TO BEING NAKED IN FRONT OF FRIENDS!" I said as Alicia chuckled.

"I'm doing it by magic, I'm not looking," Alicia said as I blushed before feeling the tightness of some underwear and a soft fabric brushing my thighs.

"Perfect…I'm so glad you're the same size as me," Alicia muttered as I glared at her before being sat down. I felt my hair being tugged and brushes and make-up being applied to my face for about 15 minutes.

"Wow," Katie exclaimed as I frowned my brows.

"Oh Merlin, you ruined my face didn't you?" I said raising a hand to my face before Katie slapped it away.

"I'm almost. Done!" Alicia said as I felt her pin up some hair, I felt movement and frowned my brows before light hit my eyes, I blinked them sorely before looking at the mirror in from of me as I touched my face lightly.

"I look pretty!" I said looking at the girls as they nodded high fiving each other. I was wearing a diagonally cut black silk dress which had ruffling on the hem and was a simple spaghetti strapped dress sinking every lightly on my chest and was cut low on my back. I looked down at my feet and saw a cute pair of sparkly-strapped heels. I looked at my make up; it was fairly light with hints of golden shimmer and light pink lipstick. I turned around hugging the girls.

"I love it so much!" I said as they both giggled.

"Come on, Oliver should be there by now," Alicia said handing me a purse with all my things inside as Katie smiled patting me on the shoulder.

"Have fun tonight, deep breaths, its just Oliver," She said as I took a deep breath before nodding.

"He's at table 19 at the restaurant 'Star Crossed,'" Alicia said turning me around as I gulped before taking that step. I landed at the receptionist and looked at the guy smiling nervously as a waiter appeared beside him gesturing for me to follow.

"Thank you," I muttered upon sight of a nervous looking Oliver, the waiter helped me into my seat handing me a menu as I smiled weakly at Oliver.

"You look…nice," Oliver said as I smiled nervously at him.

"You look nice too," I said as he chuckled, I picked up the menu my hands shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as I put the menu down before looking around at the other star-crossed lovers. I looked at Oliver genuinely.

"This is ridiculous," I said as he placed his menu down.

"I mean, we don't belong here really, with…them kinds of people," I said pointing at a couple almost going at it at a near by table.

"I mean, It's a giant step to just become a couple, I think we should-" I began as he nodded standing up and grabbing my hand.

"I think so too," He said as I stood up and placed a galleon on the table before apparating with Oliver. I walked up to the counter and smiled at Oliver, I looked at the server and smiled warmly.

"Can I please have a cheeseburger and large fries and a big Mac combo?" I said looking at Oliver as he nodded.

"Okay is that to have here or take away?" He asked looking up.

"Take away thanks," I said as he nodded before looking at me.

"That'll be $11.70, thanks," He said as I reached into my purse finding a twenty as I handed it to him as he gave me my change and got our food, I took it happily as I looped my arm through Oliver's as we took a cab to the beach nearby our apartment. I looked around before conjuring a blanket on the sand as I sat down pulling Oliver next to me as I handed him his food. I pulled out my cheeseburger and chuckled to myself.

"What?" Oliver asked as he bit into his burger.

"They tried so hard to get us to go out by taking us to some fancy restaurant and we end up outside our apartment eating McDonalds'," I said as he chuckled as well.

"Your right that is funny," he said as he took another bite of his big Mac, I began eating my fries smiling as I looked up at the moon.

"This is exactly how I imagined a first date would be," I said taking another bite of my burger, as Oliver looked at me his mouth bulging with food. I giggled as he chewed and swallowed glaring playfully.

"I guess I just never thought it'd be with you, I suppose it's better this way huh?" I asked smiling at Oliver as he smiled warmly at me before pulling me into a hug as I hugged back.

"I always thought it'd be this way," Oliver said as I lodged some fries in my mouth looking at him confusedly.

"Perfect night, perfect date, perfect…kiss," He said leaning down and kissing me as I closed my eyes. I kissed him back innocently smiling into it as he smiled back. I leaned back a cheesy grin across my lips before I grabbed some fries and began eating again as Oliver pouted at me.

"Cold chips taste gross," I said holding up my fries to him as he rolled his eyes and began eating them with me, I grabbed his drink sipping it as I held it out to him before hearing some hurried talking. I pressed Oliver onto his back, as he looked at me questioningly. I leaned up lightly ducking as their heads turned this way.

"I wonder where they went, they didn't even stay to eat," Alicia said as I pulled my wand out as the things disappeared. I grabbed Oliver's hand hiding in some bushes with him.

"I bet they're shagging already," Fred said as Katie slapped him over the head.

"Angelina isn't like that…she'd wait at least an hour," She said as Alicia high fived her. I heard Oliver chuckle and slapped my hand to his mouth as George looked our way before shaking his head as he turned back to the gang as they sat down where me and Oliver were moments ago.

"I think it's so cute, them finally getting together, I bet they'd have adorable kids," Alicia said as I blushed before hearing Fred and George gagging.

"Woman, it's only the first date, nobody said anything about marriage," George said as Fred nodded his head.

"Yeah, who says they'll even be together that long? I mean they're from totally different leagues, Oliver is the mommas boy, with everything but a girlfriend, well Ange is independent, free spirited and everything us guys' can't handle," Fred said as I cocked a brow at him shaking my head.

"You guys' are weird, Ange is such a big a softie when she's in love, she'd like walk on water for him," Katie said as Alicia nodded the twins' looking at them confusedly.

"It's a muggle expression," Katie said as they both nodded

"So are you saying if she falls in love with Oliver and he breaks her heart she will fall to pieces?" Fred asked as Alicia nodded.

"You remember in Hogwarts with…who was it? It was before you Fred, that guy cute dimples and brown hair?" Alicia asked as Katie nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, Matt Watson, he was a third year she met on the train, also her neighbour," Katie said as Alicia nodded her head.

"Yeah, you remember that time when she didn't come down for a week? And she was moping and looked really depressed and she didn't eat?" Katie said as the guys' nodded.

"She didn't do that over the jerk did she?" Fred said as Alicia nodded her head sorrily.

"She found him cheating on her, the day after he said he loved her," Alicia said as the twins gaped at them.

"Yep, right in front of her with that Gretchen Howard slut," Katie said as the guys shook their heads.

"Wonder what happened to Gretchen ay?" George asked as Fred looked up scratching his chin.

"Oh that's right, mum told us a few days ago, she got knocked up in her 4th year to some guy in Ravenclaw, but she couldn't get child support because the smart guy made a contract with her saying he wouldn't and it's iron clad, smart Ravenclaws ay," Fred said as I giggled before Oliver slapped his hand over my mouth causing me to land on him, I heard the branches pulled back and smiled sheepishly at the twins' as they held a hand out pulling me up to my feet as I grabbed Oliver's hand pulling him up.

"Care to explain your little Houdini act?" Fred asked as I hid myself in Oliver's arms.

"Not really," I muttered as Oliver shook his head at me.

"You made us feel really uncomfortable so we went and got some McDonalds and just cruised around," Oliver said as Alicia squealed at me pulling me away from Oliver as we conversed in hushed whispers.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Alicia asked as Katie pulled my arm lightly.

"I have on several occasions," I said touching my chin thinking as Katie slapped my hand.

"No, we meant tonight, have you guys' had your first kiss yet?" Katie asked, as I blushed looking at Oliver as he looked at me just as pleadingly as the twins pulled him into their huddle.

"You did! YAY!" Alicia squealed looking at my expression.

"God, I'd hate to know how you'd react if we had sex," I said as the two stopped squealing and looked at me as if I was growing a carrot on my head.

"You didn't did you? Oh my gosh your going to tonight aren't you?" Alicia asked as I looked down confused '…at any other time with a nice guy sure I wouldn't mind…but this is the one and only…my best friend…The Oliver Wood'


	10. What have i done?

Chapter 10 –

"So I guess this is it?" I said smiling as Oliver looked at me nervously.

"Well, I had fun tonight Ollie Boy," I said as Oliver smiled wrapping an arm carelessly over my shoulders.

"Come on, let's get to bed," He said as I cocked a brow at him.

"Not that kind of bed, well yes that kind of bed, I meant for us to go to sleep, not together no, I mean only if you want, but…I'm just going to shut up," Oliver said as I laughed at him, I pulled my key out opening the door as we both stepped in. I closed it behind me noticing a letter on the floor. I picked it up and smiled as I saw Tiffany's signature on the back. I put my key and purse on the side table as Oliver walked into the kitchen.

"Want a cup of Hot Chocolate?" He asked as I giggled pulling open the envelope.

"Don't forget the marshmallows please," I said as he shook his head and began making it. I folded paper and flipped it open. I smiled pulling out two red stars as Oliver looked at me questioningly as he handed me a mug of Hot Chocolate.

"Tiff says we just need to put a little of our hair in it, mutter a password and it's set and we can move in," I said as Oliver smiled warmly at me.

"I knew you wanted to move in with me Ange' I just didn't think you'd want to so soon," Oliver said cockily as I slapped him over the head as he coughed on his Hot Chocolate.

"Shut up and just do it," I said handing him a red star. I looked at the letter again before getting my wand and pointing it at the star. I muttered a spell as my star morphed into the female symbol on a small key chain. I smiled as I pulled a few strands of hair from my head looking for the little hole. I lodged the few strands in as it fed into the circle, I watched it glow before reading the letter again quickly as I held it to my lips thinking quickly before muttering 'Miluju Té' The symbol gleamed a bright red before resuming a lite pink glow. I looked at Oliver smiling as he shook his head, I handed him the letter as he read through it sipping his drink. I picked up my mug sitting down as I gulped down half the drink smiling sheepishly at Oliver melted marshmallow lining my top lip. I giggled childishly as I licked my top lip before looking at Oliver again as he kept on staring, I waved a hand at him as he shook his head holding the star out in his palm muttering the same charm with his wand pointed as it turned into the male symbol, I cocked a brow at him as he smirked at me, it was blue though ad he placed some strands of his hair in it.

"Come on, you can't keep it waiting forever," I said as he held his hand up at me as I glared playfully before sipping my drink.

"Mes amours pour vous grandissent plus fort de tous les jours," He said as I looked at him confusedly as the symbol gleamed a bright blue before resuming it's natural state. I smiled as Oliver clicked it onto his key chain as I patted the seat next to me as he sat down.

"So what exactly did you just say?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair lightly.

"I'm not going to tell you," He said as I frowned.

"Fine than, I'm going to hold out on you for an extra week than I had previously planned," I said as he cocked a brow at me.

"Are you sure you can keep yourself away from me?" He asked cockily as I sipped my drink shoving him in the chest as he fell onto the floor, I finished the last of the Hot Chocolate smiling down at him.

"So when are we moving to our new apartment Oliver?" I asked as he got up off the floor and sat down cautiously next to me.

"I believe after our first match would seem appropriate," He said as I scratched my chin thinking before nodding.

"I think a couple of days after, so I can organize a tagging portkey with the ministry," I said as he nodded. I yawned as I lay my head on his chest.

"Carry me," I said as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why on earth would I do that?" He asked as I rolled my eyes yawning again.

"Because I'm tired and I can't walk upstairs," I said as he huffed at me before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"Wow, how graceful," I said as he chuckled before walking upstairs me huffing as he plopped me on my bed. I brought my knees up onto the bed as I lay back tiredly.

"Umm…I'm going to-" He began as I patted the spot next to me.

"-Stay, nothing happens, just sleep," I said as he gulped nervously.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I opened my eyes and sat up looking at him.

"What happened to the Oliver cockiness huh? The confident cocky bastard we all know and love?" I asked as he looked around before his famous smirk adorned his features as he came up to me, I leaned back while he hovered over me.

"He just had a momentary time lapse, but he's up to speed now," Oliver said as I looked up into his clouded eyes. I smiled as he leaned down and our lips met in a sweet kiss, as my hands pulled his face closer to mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked as my fingers ran down his shirt undoing the buttons as I pulled away from Oliver and began kissing down his jaw line.

"I think so?" I said as he stopped me and pulled me up to his face.

"I think we should wait…like a little longer?" He asked, as I looked at him surprised but smiled shaking it off. I got up off the bed and grabbed some Pj's. I walked into the bathroom changing before walking back into my room seeing Oliver holding his head in his hands.

"It's okay Oliver, I totally understand," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I slipped into the covers smirking wildly at the thought of Oliver saving himself for after marriage. I giggled to myself before flicking off the light on my side as I fell asleep.

The next few weeks came and go, we played against the Holyhead Harpies winning 470-90 our next coming match was against The Chudley Cannons. Roger was substituting for this match, so we were playing him. Oliver and me had been going steady for a few weeks; we've delayed moving until the last match of the season, which happens to be this one.

"Oliver, help?" I said turning my back to him as he rolled his eyes doing up the ties quickly.

"Thanks," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Everyone over here, we need to talk," Carl said looking at the floor as I smiled at Oliver fake gasping.

"Oh no! I think he's breaking up with us!" I said as the team sniggered sitting down around Carl as he wrung his hands nervously.

"This is our last game…this game determines who wins the series, we need to win, I'm depending on you all," Carl said looking up as Oliver placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him smiling as he stood behind me.

"I just wanted to say, that this is the last game I'll ever be coaching…I'm retiring after this match," Carl said as we all gasped.

"Carl, why didn't you tell us?" Sarah cried through everyone's exclamation of shock.

"-Thus making this game a special game," Carl finished as I looked at him sadly.

"-Thus making this game even _more_ important, giving us yet another reason to cane butt!" I said standing up and looking at everyone.

"Carl we'll win this for you, It's in the bag, everyone knows exactly what we're doing, let's just do a quick run over on our plays and their weaknesses," I said patting Carl on the back while he sniffed.

"Want me to do it, Captain?" I asked as he nodded wiping at his eyes. I smiled at him shaking my head.

"Team, we all know how it is, we go out, we play hard, we play fair, we take advantage of their weaknesses an them ours, today is not only special to Carl but it's special to me, Roger done something to a friend of mine, so beaters take advantage of the bludger on him, and remember their keeper is weak sighted on the far left and dead centre," I said as everyone nodded. I flipped the board around conjuring the dots to move about.

"Remember the new play, I taught you Sarah, their seeker won't know what hit him, everyone else do your best, if not for my friend, than for our captain, Carl Simmons, hip-hip!"

"-Hooray!" Everyone cheered as we got ourselves all psyched up for the game. I walked up to Oliver tapping him on the shoulder.

"Good luck kiss?" I asked as he leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"If he touches you in anyway, I'm pummelling him after the game," Oliver said as I hugged him.

"Don't worry, I got the double act to upon it, yeah I told them," I said as Oliver looked at the two both of them pulling a thumbs up.

"Are you going to tell me what they're doing?" Oliver asked sliding his hands around my waist.

"Nope, I'm included though, actually most of the team, you just worry bout saving us goals," I said as he nodded pecking me on the lips before we were ushered out into the waiting room. I mounted my broom getting ready to push off. I slid my hand in the inside of my gear checking it was held in tight. I nodded my head at John and Rachel as they nodded tapping their nose chest and than cheek at me while everyone mounted their brooms.

"FOR CARL SIMMONS!!" I yelled as everyone cheered for him. I smiled warmly at Carl.

"I know it's only been a few months since I've known you, but it's been a great pleasure," I said as he smiled at me before everyone pushed off. I flew around and nodded at the team as I felt my heart beating loudly against my chest 'It's now or never, and nobody likes regrets,' I took a deep breath turning with the team as I took position dead centre. I looked up and saw Roger as he glared at me I smiled sweetly.

"Up for a little game of tag?" I taunted as he glared baring gritted teeth at me.

"On your marks…GO!!!" The ref called tossing the quaffle. I flew up poking Roger in his soft spot as he recoiled giving me enough time to snatch the Quaffle before it fell.

"Your it!" I yelled as he glared death, he flew up to me as I zoomed around swerving out of the bludger's way people's cheering drowning out the commentating.

"If you want me you're going to have to catch me!" I taunted as I swerved to the left as the keeper followed suit. I ducked flipping off my broom tossing the quaffle into the middle hoop. I landed on my broom and looked back at Roger.

"Your turn Davies," I said looking over my shoulder as the keeper tossed him the quaffle.

The rest of the game went much like the same until; we all began to tire out. The game had been going on for two days; we were all tired as hell. Sarah speeded up as a tired seeker followed in pursuit. She pulled thumbs up at me as I looked at Davies yawning tiredly before lodging two fingers in my mouth, the crowd asleep, as it was 3am. I whistled causing people to startle everywhere in the crowd as Brent slapped Roger over the head swiftly followed by Trent on the back of Roger's head.

"I'll never forgive you for what you done Roger, I pray that you suffer as little pain as possible when I do this, for the embarrassment will be enough to kill you surely," I said the crowd now deftly silent listening in. I saw a flash as I reached into my robes pulling out a white cloth. I saw Oliver toss Rachel the quaffle as she nodded at me. I swooped past Roger as Rachel and John tossed the quaffle between each other.

"John, twins, in position!!!" I yelled. I pulled my wand out aiming it at the cloth as it glowed red before resuming its white colour. John swooped past me taking the cloth passing me the quaffle as I ducked Roger, John slapping his leg, Rachel doing the same to his other.

"What are you playing at?!" He yelled as the crowd began to jeer.

"Karma's a bitch didn't you know?" I exclaimed as I rammed into him catching him off guard as he rolled to the right, I zoomed up to Sarah grabbing a corner of the cloth as I flew around the stadium as it covered the whole stadium like a blanket. I tossed the quaffle into the goal as I heard people cheer loudly as Sarah caught the snitch.

I watched as Brent and Trent pulled their wands out aiming it up in the air as the cloth sprinkled down millions of glittery rain. I smiled as Roger looked at me questioningly. I flew down to the ground, pulling my wand aiming it at him muttering a spell.

"What the-" He yelled before he glowed a bright pink and he screamed like a girl. I watched as words filled the air floating around him, saying things like 'I had a wet dream last night about Professor McGonagall,' 'I wear briefs because they make my package look bigger,' 'I am only out of jail because my family paid the wizengamot loads of money,' I watched smiling as he tried to swat them away before his gear turned into a ballet leotard with fairy wings. I sighed happily as he tried to cover himself up failing abysmally as he toppled off his broom falling onto the ground as he was trying to land, face first. I saw Sarah point her wand in the air as a familiar scene hit my eyes.

"_Roger this isn't funny! PUT ME DOWN!!!" I yelled pounding his back as he laughed._

"_Who said I was trying to be funny?" He said almost manically. I screamed pounding on his back, as he walked into his room. He threw me down on the bed before clambering on top of me. _

"_No!!! Get OFF ME!!!" I screamed fighting him with everything I had in me but he put a silencing charm on me and bound my arms with a jinx._

I tore my eyes away from the scene playing on the white blanket above us as gasps and screams of horror filled the air. I felt a pair of arms around me and looked up into Oliver's face. I heard booing and looked over as people began throwing things at Roger as he tried to detangle himself from his broom though it seemed like his hands were glued to it. I giggled lightly hiding my face in Oliver's chest.

"Can we just go now? I'm really tired," I yawned as Oliver smiled sorrily down on me.

"Sorry we got an interview with Katie for the Daily Prophet and another one for witch weekly, the whole team," Oliver said guiding us over to a confused looking Carl as tears streamed down his chubby face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Ange?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I wanted to make him pay…plus now everyone knows what an arse he is," I said as Oliver guided me after the team into the top box. I smiled shaking hands with everyone there before making it to the lounge with Oliver. He sat down on a couch holding a shot of Firewhiskey. I sat down in his lap as he moved about getting comfy. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as he sipped his drink.

"Is everyone ready?" Katie's voice called as I felt people sitting down on either side of Oliver and me.

"Poor girl," Rachel whispered as I peeped an eye open.

"I'm sleeping, leave me alone," I said as everyone looked at me shaking their heads. I closed my eyes letting Oliver's scent fill my lungs.

"You know for a sweaty Quiditch player, you smell damn good," I said causing the team to laugh as Katie began interviewing everyone while I fell asleep.

"So Angelina?" I felt someone poke me in the ribs.

"Fork ran away with my donut!" I yelped sitting up. I looked around seeing everyone having fallen asleep around us.

"Ange' be serious!" Katie giggled as I wiped my eyes looking at the sleeping Oliver.

"Sorry what?" I asked as she smiled yawning slightly.

"You and Oliver have been going out for almost a month, are you both happy in the relationship?" Katie asked as I smiled at her.

"Nobody could be as wonderful as Oliver, he reminds me I'm beautiful everyday, he sweeps me off my feet in more ways than one, I'm glad I'm with him, I couldn't imagine anyone else who could care that much for me," I said looking at Oliver's peaceful face.

"Cute," Katie said as I smiled at her while she scribbled it down.

"So are you guys planning on anything for the future?" Katie asked as I shook my head.

"Me and him are still one day at a time people, each step is small, but very worthwhile," I said as she scribbled it down.

"I better get going now, everyone's waiting for me at home," Katie said putting everything of hers away. I nodded my head as I slowly stood up making sure not to wake Oliver up. I walked over to the bar pouring myself a glass of milk. I sat down on the stool taking a sip of it as I watched the team layering around the couch. I walked over sipping my milk as I sat down on the small table in front of them. I lay down on my side gulping down the rest of my drink. I saw an owl at the window opening it as it hopped in. I grabbed the letter and looked at whom it was addressed to. It was for Oliver, I read the back: I.C.Q.S, Department of Gaming. Ministry of Magic.

I walked up to Oliver kissing him lightly on the lips as he scrunched his face before opening his eyes tiredly.

"What's up?" He said sitting up slowly. I bit my lip worriedly handing him the letter as he sat up. He took it from me reading the back before his eyes widened.

"You don't think Carl kicked me off did you?" Oliver asked me with wide eyes. I shrugged my shoulders as he slowly pulled open the letter. I watched as his eyes widened running quickly along the letter.

"Great Merlin!" He exclaimed looking up at me finally.

"I've-I've been made Captain?" He choked as I looked at him confused before grabbing the letter and reading it myself a large smile forming on my lips after every word. I squealed jumping into Oliver's arms as everyone started to awake.

"Whatsgoingon?" Brent mumbled before Trent threw his hand over his mouth, knocking him off his seat onto everyone on the couch as I pulled Oliver up hugging him.

"Oliver this is fantastic!!!" I exclaimed smiling as he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"What's fantastic?" Sarah asked while rubbing her eyes, as we pulled apart.

"I salute, our new Captain," I said doing a French bow to Oliver as everyone looked at him surprised before squealing and jumping up hugging him or shaking his hand.

"If I wasn't so sleepy, I'd celebrate, let's just, "yawn" do a dinner or something some other day," I yawned wiping my eyes.

"She's got a point," Brent said pointing at a snoozing Sarah. I put my glass back in the bar as everyone filed passed me saying goodbyes etc.

"Oliver?" I asked tiredly as he walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist a cheesy grin fixed to his face.

"Yes Angie?" He replied smiling down on me.

"Let's just go home," I muttered leaning my head against his chest closing my eyes. We side along apparated landing in my room. I leaned back falling on the bed, Oliver falling with me seeing as he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Congratulations Oliver," I muttered kissing his nose before kicking off my shoes and closing my eyes.

"I love you," I added before sleep over took me.

I woke up the next morning in a pair of silk pyjamas. I looked around wondering where Oliver was before I wiped my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower yawning as I stretched my arms, I rubbed my eyes looking at my face in the mirror. I grabbed my toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it brushing my teeth while checking the shower water. I rinsed my mouth and ran my toothbrush under the water. I closed the door and peeled off my pyjamas as they were sticking to my skin. I climbed into the warm jet of water a soft moan escaping my lips as the warm water pelted at my tired muscles.

"Angelina?" I closed my eyes more tightly running some shampoo through my hair letting the suds run down my body.

"I'm in here!" I called smiling weakly as I grabbed the conditioner running some of it through my hair and grabbing my shower puff and lathering my body as the door opened.

"Um, last night-" He began.

"Was unbelievable, I'm so happy for you Oliver, you're captain! That's absolutely amazing," I said lathering my body in the soap.

"I-uh…well you and i…hmm?…could we-" He began as I wiped my hands over my eyes swishing my hair over my shoulder as I turned to look at Oliver.

"Something up?" I asked innocently as he gaped at me and my glory. I smiled gesturing for him to come closer. I saw him visibly gulp as his feet lead him to me. I slowly tugged his button up pyjama top loose, as he stepped into the shower with me. I kissed his lips tenderly, slipping his wet shirt off his arms.

"Ange-Ange…should we…mmmm," Oliver moaned, his hands caressing my stomach before sliding around my waist, as he squeezed my butt tightly. I smirked into the kiss my own hands running through his wet hair.

"As you were saying Mr-" I looked down smiling before looking up at Oliver "-Wood," I said as he blushed before, capturing my lips in his in a more passionate kiss.

"Stop giving cheek," Oliver muttered against my lips as I ran my hands down his back.

"I'm sorry Captain, I just-" I slowly slid off his wet pants biting my lip before looking up at him again. "I couldn't contain myself," I said as he slipped his hand behind my neck pulling me into a hungry kiss pushing me against the glass wall.

"Mmmm Oliver," I said reaching for something to hold onto around me but finding nothing.

"Wait, we can't…this isn't-" Oliver leaned back as my grip loosened from around his neck and I slipped along the wet wall crashing on the floor.

"Oww…" I murmured sitting up as I felt a sharp pain go through my wrist.

"Angie!" Oliver called quickly kneeling down reaching down to look at my hand.

"Are you okay? Let me have a look-" He began reaching for my hand. I snatched it back looking at him annoyed. I carefully got up from around him grabbing my bathrobe with my good hand putting it on carefully while trying to cradle my right.

"Ange, let me help you-" He began looking at me worriedly. I turned my shoulder at him blocking him from looking at my wrist.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I'll be at Alicia's," I said tying up my robe as I left with a resounding pop that reverberated in the bathroom.

Oliver looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror "What have I done…"


	11. But that would mean she's

Long time coming but here it is, I'm working on a few other stories now, but am halfway through the next chappie for this one – Lunaristar 

Chapter 2 - Introduce the ideals of work

"So what's on for work today?" I said putting my handbag on my desk as I sat down behind it looking through my schedule.

"I do believe you have another shoot late afternoon, it's more of an evening one, and the photographer is from France, different time frame I suppose?" Charlie said handing me my morning coffee.

"You do however have a few things you need to do, just some paper sort of stuff," She said tucking some hair behind her ear as she sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Damn, you want to do it? I'll give you ten sickles?" I said raising my brow in challenge.

"Ten sickles? Are you kidding!? Go pay a homeless witch, I'm not stupid," She said smiling as she placed the huge pile on my desk with a loud thud. I glared at her as she smiled pulling her wand out pointing it at the pile as the papers shot up into the air a few loose papers floating down towards the floor.

"That was just a shrinking charm, good luck," She said laughing evilly on her way out as I pulled my quill off its holder dipping it lightly in the ink pottle beside it

'if she wasn't my best friend she wouldn't of had a job…' I glared as the door closed behind her. I held my quill over the paper pulling my wand out and muttering the familiar incantation as the quill quivered slightly over the paper as I leaned over switching on the muggle radio.

"_This is Good Morning Radio and I'm Kendall joining you this sunny day with our special guest, Oliver Wood!_"

"_Hey there listeners,_" I smiled to myself, thinking the guy sounded oddly familiar.

"Oliver we all from GMR would just like to say congratulations for being the hottest quiditch player in like…history!" she squealed, I rolled my eyes at the thought as my quill zoomed across the paper in front of me.

"umm, thanks…" he answered unsurely as I pulled my wand out as the papers slowly made a small finished pile on my right.

"So? How is that you got the job in quiditch especially in the Puddlemere United!" She begged as I quirked my brows thinking bout it for a second

'That's the Scottish team isn't it? Hmm I'll ask Charlie later,' I stood up picking up the small pile of finished papers and put them in the filing cabinet.

"Oh, it was umm, rather by fortune really, my last year of Hogwarts a few friends of mine…" I looked at the radio as it went silent for a few seconds

"Oh…sorry, as I saying a few friends of mine got a scout to come watch me play…so I started off as a sub but that one game…it changed my life," he said releasing a sigh.

I walked over picking up the last of the finished work, remembering my last year of school.

FLASHBACK

"Hi, I'm Charlie," A blonde haired girl said holding her hand out to me. I took it timidly as she quickly swung my arm around so that I was standing next to her.

"I'll be taking you on your tour and showing you the ropes of course," She said smiling as she ushered me through the halls swiftly. I listened eagerly not very sure of why I was there. I simply walked beside her as she talked about people pointing out my classrooms, names of people and assorted things.

Before long we had, had dinner, talked to my teachers, gotten my class schedule and were getting ready in my newly found dorm room. I sat on the bed brushing my hair before tying it up and getting into bed, looking up as Charlie entered the room.

"By the way Kates, welcome to the real world," She said getting into her bed before pulling her curtains shut. I sat there dumbly shrugging my shoulders as I climbed into my bed.

'I suppose this is my home…home?' I thought confusedly before falling asleep.

"Katie?" I looked up like a deer caught in headlights only to see Charlie looking at me with a frowned expression.

"_Well, that's all for today_-" the radio host began

"-_Wait!_" Oliver's voice interrupted.

"_Umm, yeah what's up_?" The radio host said cautiously.

"_I just want to give a shout out to Kates, hope you'll think of me soon_," Oliver said, his voice ringing as I turned to Charlie questioningly.

"Kates?" I said stiffly as she looked back at me with an expression of trying to find the right answer.

"…That could be anyone…Caitlin? Kathryn? Maybe even Erika?" She said looking at me as I frowned but nodded.

'She's probably right, there are lots of people with that sort of nickname…or similar names to me…yeah. Kates should be a common nickname' I nodded as she gestured for me to follow her. I flicked my wand at the piles as they quickly filed away and my desk was left clean and tidy. I smirked at Charlie as she rolled her eyes back at me.

"Photo shoot is in like 20 minutes, we need to floo to Jerald's House, to prep for the shoot," Charlie said turning around once we got to the fireplace as she pulled a few strands of hair away from my face, before they fell back over my face. I huffed my breath at it smiling at her as she turned me around pushing me into the already lit green flames standing beside me.

"642 Le Treslem, Paris," Charlie stated throwing the familiar dust to the ground as we whirled through the chimney network passing peoples places in a blur, before landing graciously at the aforementioned address.

"So…this is it?" I said looking around the room at its contemporary style…much like a single man whom intended on wooing any women who set foot in the room, with its tacky bear fur rug and black leather couch.

"Indeed, it is…it," I looked up at the smiling man wearing his red French beret and tight black leather pants whom quickly walked over to me lifting my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly as I smiled unsurely.

"Thanks for inviting us here…so where do we get started?" I said turning my hand over to shake his hand instead as he smiled at me glancing at Charlie.

"Well, I guess I can introduce you to the other girls now," He said clicking his fingers in the air smiling at me. I smiled unsurely as he led us down his hallway and towards…his bedroom?

"Ah, this is Jesse, Chin-Chin and Ballareese, my star model," He said pointing a blonde who looked at me over her fan from his bed, doing me the once over and looking back at Ferald.

"Feraldo darzing, ppleaze can we get started," She said with a heavy accent as she looked at the other girls, all of them dressed in saucy lingerie. I looked at Charlie as she pushed me forward.

"Well, Katie, take your pick and we shall get started," Ferald said gesturing a coat rack in the corner as he started prepping his camera. I walked over and looked at the clothes with excitement.

"Do you mind if I wear this one-" I began only to get interrupted by Ballareese.

"Feraldo, sveety, you said I could wear that one!" She whined as Feraldo looked at her angrily as she winced. He turned back to me smiling.

"Feel free to wear it, it would be perfect for your figure," He finished casting one quick glance at Ballareese; I pulled my wand out and pointed it at the dress as a whirl of colour surrounded me and I was dressed in it.

I walked over to the mirror as girl came up to me, eying me up as she pointed her wand at me and my hair was made into curls and put up into a loose bun strands layering around my shoulders. I looked myself up and down as Charlie was taking notes in the corner.

I was wearing a blood red silk dress which was simple cut, spaghetti straps and thigh high a ribbon than tied just under my bust with a cute diamante heart brooch keeping it in place. I slipped into the red heels they provided as I clambered onto the bed between Jesse (a sweet looking red head, wearing a green slip) and Chin-chin (a smart looking Asian wearing a baby blue slip) as Ballareese sat beside Chin-chin fanning herself in a black slip as she swished her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Now ladies, be nice to the camera, Kates…more to the front, Balla don't be pouty!" Feraldo stated as he started pointing his camera at us as the camera flashes went off.

I looked on adjusting my body as it was needed and changed my expression with my body positions as memories kept flickering in my mind with each flash.

'_His soft brown eyes staring back at me, that night at the beach, his comforting touch.'_

'_The two red headed guys helping me…how did they know my name' _

"Katie?" I blinked stupidly turning to see Jesse looking at me worriedly.

"Oh, is it over now?" I said shooting her a smile as she smiled back at me brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come out to dinner with us girls," She said casting a quick glance at Ballareese before looking back at me smiling reassuringly.

"Are you sure it's okay with 'everyone'?" I said nodding at Ballareese. Jesse shook her head standing up from the bed and helping me up.

"We're not going to dinner with her, she only hangs out with-" She began

"Hi, I'm Theresa Falteron, I'm the costume girl," She said shaking my hand as she adjusted her glasses with her other hand before doing me the once over.

"Oh, Well I'm Katie Bell, I love the dress," I said gesturing downwards as she looked up at me with surprised eyes, I looked at Jesse as she smiled walking over to the closet to get changed.

"R-Really?" She stuttered grabbing both of my hands looking at me expectantly.

"Y-yeah, it's really elegant, why?" I said as she broke into a smile and giggled softly.

"I designed it myself, I'm just…well you're a well known model at the moment so you should know the latest fashions and stuff," She said talking downwards nervously as I giggled causing her to look up at me.

"I'm not that brilliant you know, I still have a team of stylists and stuff so I don't know what's 'Hott'" I said as she sighed looking up at me smiling before a look of nervousness came across her face.

"What's up?" I began as she looked at her feet.

"I was kinda wondering…" She began before looking up at me with optimistic eyes as I stepped back apprehensively.

"I was kinda wondering if you would be the spokes model for my fashion label! I know I'm new and you really don't have to! But I'd Really-REALLY appreciated it if you-" I slapped my hand over her mouth as she looked at me shocked.

"I'd be happy to model your brand, if you just give me a few samples of some things…maybe even for the Wizarding Awards ceremony too?" I said as she smiled at me before wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I heard you were nice…I-I I just didn't believe it till I met you!" She squealed before she relinquished me and ran towards the clothes rack and pointing her wand at a chest.

"Since you're going out to dinner tonight you can wear some clothes going out now right?" She said looking at me with a business face. I smiled at her and nodded crossing my arms as Jesse came up to me wearing a cute white embroidered dress, wearing a cute baby blue jacket which was just above the knee with a matching blue beanie and white strappy heels.

"Here!" I put my hands out instinctively as I looked down at the cream coloured coat and matching heels.

"Put them on, and-" She rushed off as I slipped into the jacket and put the heels on walking over to the adjusting my hair and make up.

"Just a little…and there," Kelly finished as she put a cute necklace on me and a couple of cute bracelets.

"I'll just send the rest of my stuff to your place?" She said as I nodded giving her my card from my purse as she smiled before packing her things and waving us off as she left.

"So…where to Jesse?" I said turning to her as she looked at me questioningly.

"Aren't you going to invite your bookworm?" She said gesturing Charlie who was jotting down something furiously before whipping out her phone and yelling obscenities. I turned back to Jesse smiling.

"Just one night…" I said as we tip toed out of the room giggling our way to the Chimney which was still flaring green flames from when Kelly left.

"Know any good places?" Jesse said looking at me smiling, I looked at her unsurely before smiling back her pulling her into the flames with a handful.

"Diagon Alley!" I squealed throwing the green dust at the ground as we went on in swirls of green flames.


End file.
